Red Leaf
by ShotoGun
Summary: Naruto was betrayed by his closest allies at the valley of the end. He was a pawn for a larger scheme. Akatsuki sensing an opportunity makes it's move. AU-Universe. Minimal bashing besides first chapter. Warning for gore and character death. No harems.
1. Chapter One: The Anguish of betrayal

Authors notes

This chapter has been redone and edited. I am glad to present the rewritten chapter one, which is much better.

Chapter one: The anguish of betrayal

* * *

It was night time in konohagakure and all was quiet, the dead silence was broken by the cry of a child.

Kushina Uzumaki the wife of Minato Namikaze was giving birth. Kushina and Minato had secretly gotten married and planned on the birth being a secret. Knowing the importance of the event they had gotten Biwako Sarutobi the third Hokage's wife to be the midwife.

Right now Kushina was screaming her head out while Biwako tended to her with Minato holding her hand, "Kushina honey, hold on it's almost over" Biwako said comfortingly.

Kushsina swore as the contractions intensified, "Minato I swear when this is over I will beat the shit out of you!" Kushina screamed while holding Minato's hand with a death grip.

Minato sweat dropped, "Kushina hold on It's almost over" he said with pain as his hand let out a creaking noise.

Letting out a scream the baby's head appeared and soon Biwako was cradling the newborn baby, "Kushina dear what will you name it?" she said tenderly.

Kushina looked at the baby with cold eyes, "Ill name him Naruto as it is the name that I dreamed of" she said cryptically.

Biwako looked concerned, "Kushina aren't you happy tha..." she was cut off as a kunai plunged into her skull.

With blood dripping down his hand Minato withdrew his kunai and turned to Kushina with cold eyes, "Alright now that there are no witnesses we can seal the kyuubi in Naruto."

Kushina nodded, "Good I was getting sick of waiting."

Minato turned and looked towards Biwako's corpse where Naruto last was only to find him missing.

"I see that you do not value the lives of villagers much" said a deep voice.

Minato and kushina looked towards where the voice came from and found the owner. Standing before them was a man covered in a black robe with a orange swirl mask.

The man had Naruto in his hands, "Yondaime step away from the Jinchuuriki or I will kill the boy" he said threateningly with a kunai to the boys throat.

Minato looked apprehensive, "how did he get past the barrier? who is he?" he thought.

"Step away or the child dies!" he said threateningly.

Minato panicked, "Wait! Calm down!"

"Speak for yourself, Minato. I'm as cool as can be." he finished.

He threw the baby in the air and jumped towards the baby with Kunai in hand, positioned to skewer it. The baby disappeared as he was about to plunge his Kunai into it while Minato reappeared on the other side of the room with Naruto in hand.

"Well, I must hand it to the yellow flash. But I wonder how he will handle this next one" he said while activating the explosive seals on the Childs blanket.

Minato's eyes widened before he threw the blanket away and jumped out the window right before the house exploded, "Kushina!" he yelled with worry.

Glancing down at the baby he scowled, "You have become more trouble then you are worth. You were supposed to become a sacrifice and nothing more. Now I have a mess on my hands" he said with venom at the newborn.

* * *

The masked man had Kushina shackled by the arms and legs to a rock several miles outside of Konoha while the seal glowed ominously. Kushina had a pained look on her face while the Kyuubi desperately tried to free itself.

The masked man grinned beneath his mask, "Well It seems you two aren't anything like I remember, so uncaring about individual life" he said seemingly feeling nostalgic and disgusted at the same time.

Kushina feeling exhausted mustered the strength to glare at her captor, "I don't know who you are but when Minato gets here I can promise that you will die painfully" she said with a snarl.

He chuckled, "Oh I think he will be too preoccupied with stopping the kyuubi not that you will live to see it" he said offhandedly.

Looking into her eyes he entered her mind. Once he was in he looked towards the Kyuubi chained to a large orb made of magma in the sky. The Kyuubi had a stake driven into every limb and tail with a large one driven through its torso. Looking it in the eyes he instantly put it under his control and made it rip its way out.

Back outside in the real world he stirred, "Now then, Come forth Kyuubi!" he roared.

The Kyuubi burst out of Kushina with a roar as it materialized. Standing over five hundred feet tall with nine tails swaying it looked absolutely terrifying.

He laughed, "Now then, Time to destroy Konoha"

Moving towards Konoha he was stopped when he felt a surge of power making his eyes widen. Looking behind him he saw something that made his heart stop briefly.

Kushina was looking as if she was never harmed, standing two hundred feet away with ominous black power oozing off her.

She stood with a groan while all her wounds stitched themselves shut, "I was not planning on using this power for a long time but It seems I have to break lose" she said darkly.

Feeling unsure of the new situation he reminded himself he now had the strongest Bijuu under his command. With but a wordless command he commanded the beast to attack Kushina.

Rushing forth with claws extended Kyuubi looked intent on piercing her through. The masked man felt sure of his victory until he looked at Kushina and noticed something odd. Kushina had a calm expression as if she was totally in control of the situation.

With the Kyuubi fast approaching she extended her hands forth and gathered a Black Miasma that looked to be made from the same chakra she exhibited earlier.

She looked at the Kyuubi coldly, "A beast like you should stay in its cage."

The Kyuubi lunged forward when it was a mere ten feet away and right as it was about to pierce her chest she substituted.

Feeling a disturbance he turned around and barely had time to turn himself intangible before the Miasma passed through his body and hit a nearby rock. The rock seemed to dissolve before the grass around it wilted.

Seeing that her attack simply passed through him she started to worry. The masked man looked at her with a surprised look but before he could do anything Minato appeared next to Kushina.

Seeing his wife's state his eyes hardened, "So he forced you to use that power?"

Seeing her Husband's agitation she growled, "Unfortunately he has a Sharingan and forced the Kyuubi out of me before I could do anything.

Seeing that the odds were against him he quickly teleported into konoha and made rapid hand signs "Summoning: Kyuubi no kitsune!" With that a loud explosion went off in Konoha and the rest was history.

* * *

**Eight Years later**

It had been Eight long years since the Kyuubi attack. After the attack the Sandaime had to be reinstated and told everyone that Minato had been critically injured by the Kyuubi and needed to be away from the village to heal. The villagers though sad had cheered when the news was told that their hero was alive and had defeated the Demon Fox. Those cheers turned to anger however when the Sandaime explained that the Kyuubi could not be killed and was sealed into a orphan that had been conveniently born the same day.

The villagers had expressed mixed views with the majority yelling for the boy to be executed while around one third of the populace understood what was really happening. Ever since that day a division had formed between the populace of Konoha with a majority hating the boy on one side with the other supporting him.

Unfortunately for Naruto the hateful side had many members in the council with much political sway which resulted in him being banned from buying from most stores.

He did not have many friends from what he could remember besides the Weasel masked ANBU who protected him sometimes while the Dog masked ANBU was never around when he needed him.

By the time he was Eight he had learned to put a emotional mask on to keep the villagers placated. If he acted like a fool they would not try to hinder his progress so strongly. After time he mastered this act to an amazing degree with none the wiser. Right now he was sitting in front of Weasel who was busy teaching him a lesson.

Weasel snapped his fingers to get Naruto's attention, "Naruto pay attention you looked like you were practically asleep." he said sternly.

Naruto snapped to attention and looked sheepish, "Sorry Weasel-Nii I was just thinking about the village is all" he said sadly.

Weasel nodded understanding how he was treated, "Naruto I know that you have had a hard time but I think If you keep believing in yourself you have the capacity to do anything, even make friends.

Naruto looked up at that, "Thanks, I really needed that" he said with a smile.

Weasel poked him in the forehead with a smile, "Foolish little brother."

* * *

**Thirteen Years after Kyuubi attack**

The valley of the end was a truly depressing place. The valley had been created when the founders of the leaf village Hashirama and Madara had clashed for the last time and created a valley from their titanic clash. It had been named the valley of the end in honor of the pairs last fight, signifying the end of the feud between the Uchiha and Senju.

That was the past though and now it seems that destiny was being repeated as two combatants clashed beneath the black sky, rain hitting the ground hard.

The two were a maelstrom, sending debris and Jutsu everywhere they went. The two combatants were Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha respectively.

The reason for the fight was simple. Sasuke had been offered power by the traitor Orochimaru in exchange for his loyalty. Sasuke felt that the village had cheated him out of his revenge and was only holding him back. After knocking his pink haired teammate out he left the village with Orochimaru's elite bodyguards.

Naturally the village was in a state of disrepair after the recent invasion so Tsunade the newly instated Hokage had a team of Genin under Shikimaru Naru sent on a retrieval mission to rescue Sasuke.

The team consisted of choji akimichi, Shikimaru Nara, Uzumaki Naruto, Neji Hyuuga, and Kiba Inuzuka. The team quickly found Sasuke's scent but encountered resistance in the form of the Sound Four. The sound four were Orochimaru's elite bodyguards.

Every time they caught up to one of the bodyguards one of them would stay behind to stall them. Being pressed for time the team of gennin were forced to leave a member behind to deal with each bodyguard. One by one the team caught up and fought the bodyguards so they could catch Sasuke.

Now only Naruto was left with Sasuke as his opponent. He had stopped his teammate and tried to reason with him only to get laughed at like he was a fool. Naturally they fought, one for power and the other to bring a friend home.

Finally it ended, Naruto stood over Sasuke with his hands soaked in Sasukes blood. Sasuke had resisted and forced him to fight seriously. He had resorted into Tapping into the Kyuubi's power when Sasuke used his curse seal resulting in the Uchiha's defeat.

The fight had ended when Naruto overpowered Sasuke's Chidori with a Rasengan and beat the traitor down.

Fists full of anger rained down on Sasuke until he stopped resisting. Naruto's knuckles were split and his hands stained in sasukes blood.

Soulless orbs looked at the sky as the heavens poured down their sorrow, "Did it really have to come to this, Sasuke?" he said emotionlessly.

Staring at Sasuke's prone and beaten form he frowned, "It's so unfair! You have everything; they catered to your every whim and treated you like royalty while I was treated like trash! You had the perfect life and you threw it away, for what?" he yelled.

Sasuke did not answer him, simply lying unconscious. While the blonde boy raged Yellow eyes peered at them from a tree far away with calculating eyes taking note of their every move.

Continuing his rant he fumed, "I have done everything for the village but they continue to ignore me for the last Uchiha. I Personally think it was a good thing that Itachi killed all you red eyed bastards."

He started pacing around angrily before stopping, "Did you even know your clan used to beat me when I was young? They had many members who took part in the yearly 'Fox Hunts' but I guess you don't care about that since the only thing that matters to you is those eyes!" He yelled.

Finishing his rant he huffed, not noticing the Yellow eyed man in the trees disappearing as his Sensei finally arrived. Kakashi had come as quickly as possible once he heard his star pupil had been kidnapped by the traitor Orochimaru. Arriving he sees one of his troublesome students ranting and yelling while his Star pupil lays on the ground, his face looking raw and bloody.

He felt rage overcome him at his teammates legacy being beaten by a troublesome bastard child. He noticed that the blonde troublemaker had stopped ranting and seemed exhausted, what a perfect time for a ambush.

Naruto was huffing in exhaustion at finally letting his mask disappear and express the emotions he had bottled up for so long. He hated how the Uchiha had the life he always wanted and discarded it without a care.

Falling down he started coughing blood as the hole in his chest ached. Sasuke had slammed a Chidori in his chest when they fought and severally damaged one of his lungs. Feeling his vision become hazy he noticed his Sensei had arrived.

His Sensei was hiding in a tree so he barely noticed him though something seemed off. Kakashi was eyeing him like he was a piece of meat while barely restraining himself.

Getting to his feet he coughed, "Kakashi-Sensei what a relief" he said shakily.

His Sensei did not answer him. Kakashi simply disappeared and before he could ponder it he felt a chop to the back of his neck before everything went dark.

* * *

He hadn't seen this coming. Kakashi had written all the reports to show Sasuke as the victim, that he had never done wrong. Naruto was the instigator, the traitor, the idiot who couldn't control his own power. He was dragged before the council of Konoha, the civilians smirking at finally getting the chance to kill the demon.

He was dropped onto the floor by the Anbu, "get up boy or we will make you!" yelled the Anbu as he punched Naruto in his broken ribs. He coughed and hacked as pain flared in his ribs.

The Council was very diverse with the Shinobi side consisting of the major clan heads of Konoha while the civilian side consisted of major bankers or people with political sway. Right now the Shinobi side was looking at him neutrally while half of the civilian council was yelling for the boy to be executed. The other half simply looked like all this was a waste of their time.

Tsunade stood up, "Enough, I will have order in this room" she said with authority. Everyone instantly stopped talking and silence resumed in the meeting room.

Seeing that she had the Councils attention she began, "Now I'm sure all of you are wondering why we're here?" she asked.

The council nodded making Tsunade smirk, "The reason we are here is because the last Uchiha was assaulted and almost killed by none other than Uzumaki Naruto!" she said dramatically.

The councils eyes widened including his own. Immediately a hail of shouts for the Demon to be executed were heard from the civilians before she raised her Ki making them quiet down.

Naruto was almost catatonic at his adoptive mothers betrayal, "Did she pretend all along? What's real anymore?" he thought depressed.

Seeing order restored she continued her speech, "Naruto Uzumaki had committed a grave crime. He has assaulted a clan hair, the last Uchiha mind you. The only outcome Unfortunately is execution" she said resolutely.

Most of the civilian council began hooting and shouting in joy with Teuchi looking shocked while the Shinobi side looked shocked and conflicted.

Seeing that she was gaining support she continued, "Let us not forget that the Yondaime returns in one week to resume the hokage position and he will want to kill the boy himself" she said snidely.

Many were shocked at that statement including Naruto. Many on the Shinobi side knew the Yondaime was returning but all the civilians did not including Naruto.

Shikaku Nara spoke up, "Tsunade what has gotten into you? Before this you openly supported Naruto. Now you want him executed?" he asked incredulously.

Chouza and Inoichi seconded it while Tsume looked enraged, "Tsunade-Sama my clan owes this boy a debt of honor. He rescued my son Kiba in the past and I refuse to let him be harmed!" she shouted.

She soon found a hand around her throat constricting her airway. Choking she found the hand belonging to Tsunade.

Tsunade had a murderous look on her face, "I have acted soft for far too long. I was pretending to like the Jinchuuriki simply because I owed my dumb teammate a favor. I will not tolerate disobedience from you of all people, bitch" She said venomously

She dropped Tsume on the ground who by then was unconscious. Stepping over the body she walked up to Naruto and grabbed his chin with her hand.

Leaning close to his ear she snickered, "Tell me, did you know I always thought you were a fool" she whispered with a scandalous tone.

His eyes widened making her grin widen, "I never thought of you as a son. Instead I thought you were nothing more than a foolish kid that my dumb teammate had fooled into believing that "Will of Fire" crap."

Feeling tears slide down his face at hearing his godfather hated him too he started crying. She started laughing finally seeing him break. Every time she heard him say he was going to become Hokage she almost punched him, now finally getting her chance at revenge upon this annoyance she was giddy.

The Shinobi council looked sickened even the ones that did not like him except Danzo who looked like he couldn't care less. The civilians were almost aroused with how badly the object of their hatred was being tormented with Sayako Haruno actually looking like she might have an orgasm any second.

Sayako was a Vain woman often indulging in any desire she had, men, woman even children, she indulged herself. Sometimes people could be fickle but with enough money they caved and Sayako had plenty. She always encouraged her daughter to have sex with the last Uchiha so that they could finally become Nobility, not that she explained that to her airhead daughter. All she had to do was indulge her daughters delusions and she had a willing slave to gain her status and prestige.

Most of the other civilians were less noteworthy with only Teuchi vouching for Naruto which got him many glares and even a flash of a blade or two.

All the talking in the room died down once again as Jiraiya the legendary Toad Sennin stepped in, "Hello Hime."

Walking into the room he glanced at his errant godson and shaked his head, "Oh Naruto, If I knew you would let me down like this I would never have trained you." he said with disappointment.

His rage grew to new proportions with that comment and he lunged at Jiraiya with Kunai in hand. He didn't get far because Tsunade punched him so hard he felt all his bones creak. Spinning in midair he crashed into the table at the center of the room while Jiraiya looked like he was a mere pest. Feeling consciousness fade the last thing he saw was the faces of people he once thought he knew.

* * *

Slowly waking up he looked at his surroundings "uuuuhhhh what hit me?" he wondered.

He didn't need to wait long because he started to notice his surroundings. Looking at his cell there were seven steel bars across the entrance. There was a small door through them which allowed the guards in. After looking over the barren cell he came to a startling realization. All his dreams were shattered; shuddering Naruto decided that he would not die here.

Alone and waiting to die was not acceptable so he started looking for an escape though he found none. He started checking himself and found his chakra was sealed off.

Looking around in panic he looked for anything that he could use to escape. He found only a ratty old orange shirt with the word DEMON painted in blood on the back, his blood...

His rage did not diminish and he only felt hate, "I sacrificed everything to keep my home safe and they repay me with betrayal" he whispered

On the fifth hour in his cell, Ibiki Morino and his Torture and Interrogation squad had entered the cell and set to work on him. Tsunade had decided to break him mentally since the villagers would be doing most of the beatings tomorrow. He was put in a Genjutsu, stabbed and tortured in every way imaginable by the sadistic Morino. By the time they left, many hours later, his mind was in complete turmoil.

Later the same day Kakashi entered. He walked right up to Naruto, watching him coolly. "Well, Naruto," he said, "Are you scared that your end is coming?"

Naruto stared back impassively. Kakashi sighed and leant against the nearby wall.

"Why did you have to be such a failure? The objective was clear; you were to bring him back, not injure him. You injured the finest Shinobi in the village," he looked back up at him sharply and leaned in close.

"Was it jealousy?" he asked quietly.

Naruto remained obstinately silent, glaring at the ground. He wouldn't give his former sensei the satisfaction of his anger. Kakashi sighed and walked away.

"You are a great disappointment to me, Naruto. The worst ninja I never trained."

Naruto watched him retreat, seething.

"I hope you suffer in your last hours."

His 'friends' came that day.

Rock Lee, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, tenten and Hinata were silent, standing in the background in shock as the others sneered and gloated.

Sakura insulted him and spat on him, declaring the hate she had felt since they first met. The other students followed suit, blaming him for the misfortunes of their clans and those who died thirteen years before. Finally they all left, Naruto as silent as ever.

Then...

"Hello, dobe."

Naruto looked up, staring straight into the Sharingan, the light shining sinisterly in the dark cell. He could barely discern Sasuke, only as a dark shape in the pitch blackness.

He was mildly surprised to realize they had let him into the cell. Sasuke sneered as Naruto struggled to raise his head, his eyes filled with venomous hate. He forced himself to stand upright, but the chains restricted his movements, and he could feel his damaged body click and snap in some places. He glared at Sasuke.

"Now, now, Naruto. That's no way to look at the new Uchiha Clan Head," smirked Sasuke, showing him the ring he wore on his finger.

It showed the Uchiha crest on a band of diamond and gold. Sasuke punched him clean in the stomach, his eyes livid. Naruto snarled at the pain. The red eyed bastard had gotten stronger. His sealed chakra meant that it hurt all the more.

"So Sasuke why did you do it...?" he whispered.

Sasuke understanding started laughing like a maniac.

"hahaha. Think about it. I am the last loyal Uchiha. My Sharingan promises Konoha's continued authority over the rest of the world. The village has more need of the Sharingan then the Kyūbi no Yōko. My children and theirs will have the Sharingan, and from that Konoha can conquer all the Lands" he said manically.

Seeing his speech had the intended effect he continued, "The hokage came to me offering a most intriguing proposal; remain loyal to Konoha, and she will give me all the power I want. She has already begun." He held up the ANBU mask at his side and placed it over his face, but Naruto couldn't bear to look.

"But they have still more to offer. I might become Hokage, how about I take that dream of yours as well?"

Naruto snorted and leaned forward again, ignoring Sasuke.

"Did you come here for a reason, or just to gloat you bastard?" hissed Naruto.

Sasuke smirked again, his Sharingan livid, "Yes, the village has decided to make the Yondaime your executioner. They thought it only fitting as the man who sealed the beast in you to finish you off. Not only that but before your executed all the villagers will get one hit on you with any item of their choice. From you, I will gain the satisfaction of watching you die a painful death, this will teach you to never challenge an Uchiha!"

He turned and left, leaving the cell dark again.

Naruto couldn't help it. He screamed in rage. He screamed like a man possessed, his voice rising, roaring, screaming, and crying. He heard the guards and Sasuke stop still as they listened to the screams of a madman. His cerulean eyes gleamed like fire.

The next few hours were silent and still. As the sun set and the moon rose, a storm struck the village. Freezing rain struck the outside of the prison and seeped through the wall, the cold chilling his blood.

During the night things had become eerily quiet, but the rage inside of Naruto's heart had yet to abate. The silence would be disconcerting for some but for one Naruto Uzumaki he couldn't care, everything was gone, dreams, ambitions, his love for the village, everything.

The silence became routine during that night, hearing nothing but his own breathing and the occasional guard checking on him to make sure that he was sufficiently subdued. Hearing the next guard shift approaching his cell he found he almost couldn't care, having seen their sneers far too much.

He was broken from his thoughts by the sound of bodies hitting the floor. He began to wonder if someone had come to finish him off and prepared to fight off whoever had decided to pay him a visit. He couldn't prepare himself for what happened next.

He heard the tramp of feet approaching the cell. what he saw next he almost couldn't comprehend. Walking up to his cell was a man 5,7 feet tall wearing a black robe with red clouds adorned with a orange swirl mask.

The man walked right through the cage bars and stood in front of him, "Naruto Uzumaki, I'm here to free you."


	2. Chapter Two: A Surprising new ally

Chapter two: A surprising ally

Authors note

Chapter has been redone and improved. Many readers complained that Tobi wasn't malicious enough so here is the new Tobi. Just to warn you this chapter will be quite dark compared to the previous version.

* * *

_**Recap**_

He heard the tramp of feet approaching the cell. what he saw next he almost couldn't comprehend. Walking up to his cell was a man 5,7 feet tall wearing a black robe with red clouds adorned with a orange swirl mask.

The man walked right through the cage bars and stood in front of him, "Naruto Uzumaki, I'm here to free you."

Naruto finally got over his shock and wanted to know who the masked man was, "While I'm grateful would you mind telling me who exactly you are?" he asked uncertainly.

The masked man nodded, "You may refer to me as Tobi, but all you need to know right now is that I am your friend"

"Really why do you want to be my friend? I am a monster to these people, what makes you any different?" Naruto asked.

Tobi took a moment to think on his reply making Naruto wary until he spoke, "I want to be your friend because I believe you did not betray your village and you are not a monster" he replied making Naruto's eyes widen.

He had many people who were indifferent or uncaring towards him but not many people he knew of would want to be his friend besides some of the people in his age group. that someone older than him actually cared enough to free him from his prison touched him.

"I can offer you protection and a real home if you come with me. Not everyone is out for you in this world, and I can promise you security and happiness." The man said succinctly.

Tobi stood by the cell door patiently waiting for Naruto to make his decision. They would not have all night before the dead guards were discovered so Naruto would need to decide soon

Naruto thought the offer over while Tobi remembered how this all started.

* * *

**Flashback**

Tobi was waiting inside the Akatsuki main base for Zetsu's report. Tobi was feeling quite bored. Nothing of interest had happened in the elemental nations lately and everything was peaceful. Peace, what a baneful word to him; peace was a lie, yet people still strived for this thing called peace.

His mood darkened when he thought of all the peons in Konoha who dared to stand against him years earlier and that infernal Namikaze who thwarted his plans. 'That damned Namikaze will pay one day, him and that damned village.'

Zetsu rose out of the ground nearby sporting an uncharacteristic frown. Looking toward he subordinate he let out a rare smile at his only friend, "Zetsu, report" he said jovially.

Zetsu had a grim expression on his face which Tobi was quick to pick up on, after all the two had been friends ever since the third Shinobi war; the war had taken everything from him, and Zetsu his closest friend was one of the only things keeping his sanity in check these days.

Zetsu's grim expression worsened, "I was surveying Konoha like usual when I noticed that the villagers were celebrating something. Naturally I investigated under a henge and to my shock I discovered that the villages jinchuuriki Naruto Uzumaki is being held for execution."

Tobi's Sharingan swirled angrily, "What!"

Tobi was fuming mad, "This jeopardizes all our plans, "If konoha executes the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki then all our plans are null."

Zetsu looked at his master with a thoughtful expression "Perhaps, but there is another way..."

Tobi looked at him expectantly while black zetsu decided to explain "**We can always make a play on his loyalty by freeing him, and it will also free us the hassle of hunting him down once the time comes to seal the kyuubi**"

Thinking it over Tobi actually found the ideal to have merit "Not only do I gain the loyalty of the kyuubi jinchuuriki, but I can get an enormous boost in firepower."

"Alright I'm going with black zetsu's plan. I will be going myself since I need the Jinchuriki's loyalty." Tobi looked at zetsu, "I want you to get me the guard patrols and any schematics on the facility the jinchuuriki is housed at, I want no delays" Tobi ordered.

"Hai Tobi-Sama" with that Zetsu merged back into the ground leaving the Uchiha to himself.

Seven hours later, in the dead of night, Tobi silently entered konoha. Thankfully there was a bad storm raging, so not many people would be out. Silently approaching the guards he phased right through the outer wall and slit their throats, 'To easy' Tobi thought.

He moved through the market district, silently killing anyone on the streets, and disposing their bodies with Kamui.

Silently approaching two chunin exiting a bar he phased out of the ground behind them, and sunk two kunai into their heads instantly killing them. Blood poured onto the ground staining it red until their twitching bodies went still.

'This should keep them busy if things go south' he thought to himself. He grabbed the two bodies and teleported outside the Hokage tower. He used a rope to hang the bodies from the Hokage tower and wrote "**THE DEMON WAS HERE**" in large letters using their blood.

Tobi's plan was to gain the Jinchuuriki's loyalty, and to do that he had to make sure that there was no possibility of them accepting him back. This act of barbarism by his perceived supporters would destroy any support he had left.

Finally finishing the knots he jumped down to the street right in front of the Hokage tower, and activated Kamui, spewing out all two hundred and twenty nine of the civilians and Shinobi he had killed in the last hour.

The massive pile of bodies were pouring forth a literal wave of blood making the streets run red. An insane gleam entered his eye, so with great mirth he set about arranging his grisly work; he took some of the bodies and went up and down the street crucifying bodies at random. After defacing fifteen houses with his sick prank he made fifty water clones to help speed up his work and decided to make a particularly sick trap to help him enter the prison.

Appraising the bloody mess with an approving eye he decided to put the nail on the coffin, and dumped an orange jumpsuit he had acquired at the Jinchuuriki's apartment to make sure that things would go accordingly. In truth if Tobi had known how badly the village hated Naruto in the first place he wouldn't have felt the need to escalate the situation.

Doing some last minute checks he used his space time abilities to instantly teleport to the chamber that the forbidden scroll was housed, and casually snatched it from the wall.

"Humph no wonder the boy was able to steal it. I suppose that the Hokage would usually be around to make sure nobody stole it, but luckily she got drunk celebrating at the Hokage mansion " He teleported back outside and continued his dark work.

Moving to some of the dead bodies he used his extensive knowledge in fuinjutsu to rig ten of the bodies to explode not with a deadly explosion similar to that of a explosive note, but to explode with blight.

Around this time Zetsu should be completing his tasks that he had been assigned. Zetsu had been ordered to steal any clan scrolls and the bodies of famous Shinobi if possible, however if the items in question were under heavy guard he was to abort and steal anything of value from the commercial district.

"Now it is time to extract the jinchuuriki from his prison and put my plans into motion" Tobi thought.

He teleported in front of the prison and quickly masked his presence from the patrolling Ninja. He smirked darkly and took out the body of a dead child. The child was a small girl around four years of age; the child had a horrified expression on her face showing that Tobi took his time with this one. The child had copious amounts of make-up on to make her look alive and a small Genjutsu to cover the stink of her rotting corpse.

He attached chakra strings to the body, and it came alive suddenly. The girl got up and started moving like she was still alive with a cute expression that could make hearts melt. Controlling the child he had her walk up to the front gate of the prison while he hid in a tree a short distance away.

* * *

Kensei, a gate guard was having a normal night at the prison he had come to work for. Every day he would go through his routine, patrol, check the prisoners, and maybe if he felt like it fuck one of the captured kunoichi. Konoha like any of the hidden villages was known for their cruelty to captured Ninja's. Kensei when he wasn't working Patrol would work with the torture and interrogation department.

Tonight like any other he was looking around lazily for 'Nonexistent threats' when he spotted something abnormal. A small girl around the age of four was approaching the gate slowly, making him confused.

'What's a small girl doing here?'' He thought confused.

He signaled for the squad of ten behind him to open the gate and investigate, "Guys, we got a small girl approaching from the north, check it out."

The squad leader huffed in annoyance at such a menial task but complied and opened the gates, his men following.

The squad of ten moved closer to the girl while Kensei had a terrible feeling envelop him. He didn't know why but he was feeling very nervous. The squad leader was in the middle of a circular formation to provide him protection from any direction at the expense of his subordinates.

The squad leader was almost ten feet away from the girl when something impossible happened. The little girl suddenly leapt with the speed of a cheetah and latched onto the squad leader, surprising everyone. The surprise didn't last because soon her form glowed and a explosion enveloped the entire squad.

His fears confirmed he ran to the alarm bell to signal for help, but all he found when he turned was a Kunai ramming into his jugular. Gurgling he couldn't move, numbness soon set in and he felt cold.

He should have felt scared, but strangely he felt calm. Looking up with the last of his strength he looked into the eyes of his attackers, and gasped. The black garbed man was glaring into his very soul with red swirling eyes.

* * *

Tobi took the Kunai he had plunged into the nameless Nins neck and gave a sharp twist beheading the man. Letting out a bloodthirsty grin he dropped the body and went onto the next hallway.

The next hallway had a squad of fifty ninja's all looking to be Chunin level. A savage grin appeared on his face and he welcomed the chance to kill more Konoha nin. He swiftly dispatched the Konoha nins with impunity, staining the prison halls with their life blood.

The Wardens office was up ahead and he was almost giddy at the torture he could inflict on the Konoha scum. The warden was the only one with the keys to Naruto's cell, so getting information from him would be critical.

Walking down the long hallway to the wardens office he started whistling a jolly tune. His tune sharply contrasted with the blood and gore stained floors. Dozens of bodies laid on the floor with their bowls ripped out, organs ripped to shreds, and some even killed by genjutsu; remembering the necessity of accomplishing his mission Tobi had tortured the prisons Ninja's to revealing the hiding wardens position.

Stealth meant nothing after he had disabled the alarm systems, so he was free to pursue his grisly path. The Konoha scum had gladly told him where the warden was after ripping their entrails out and hanging a few of their comrades with them.

He found himself in front of the wardens door and grinned. Kicking down the door revealed a whimpering man trying to look defiant. The man had a common hooker hiding behind him looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

He flexed his gore stained hands and chuckled, "You Konoha ninja are all pathetic. Tell me where the Jinchuuriki is or I will make you suffer."

At the mention of the Jinchuuriki the man gained a hateful expression, "Your here to free the Demon?!" The man charged Tobi with a Kunai which he lazily blocked and grabbed the man in a choke hold.

Roots sprouted from his hand and stuck him to the wall, ensuring he would not move. The man now looked frightened beyond belief while the woman had frozen still.

"Please, don't kill me. I'm not with this man he paid me to be here!" the woman begged.

The warden held up better, not letting himself speak so much as a word.

I tightened my hand on the wardens throat, "Tell me where the Jinchuuriki is!"

The warden remained defiant, "I will never betray Konoha" he rasped out.

Letting my gaze roam over them and settling on the woman I gained sudden inspiration on how to make the Warden talk. Chuckling I brought my hand over to the wardens cheek, and wiped my gore stained hands on him. The warden almost cried when the nameless ninja wiped blood and flecks of flesh on his face.

The chuckling soon turned into childlike laughter sounding ominous, "TOBI WANTS TO PLAY!" Insanity echoing in his voice.

Taking out a kunai he tackled the screaming woman to the ground and started hacking at her face. He cut a circular hole around her face until he could lift her face out of her skull to the wardens disgust.

"OH GODS, WHAT THE FUCK!" The warden screamed.

Tobi took out a needle and started sewing the face onto the chest of the warden, "Tobi wants to play. Will you play with me mister?"

The warden was too busy screaming in mind numbing pain to notice Tobi's question. Taking out the Woman's bowls he stuffed them into the wardens face making him gag. The man might have fell unconscious from pain but Tobi cast a Genjutsu to keep him awake.

"Do you want Tobi to give you more candy mister Warden" He asked maliciously, all childlike pretense gone.

The warden puked violently in response, "Alright, I give up! The Demon is in cellblock J13." the warden huffed out.

"Thank you for your cooperation Warden." He stuffed the Woman's entrails down the wardens throat and sewed his mouth shut to the surprise of the warden. grabbing the man's loose entrails he tied a noose around his neck and hung the man. Moving down the hallway he killed the few guards he hadn't before.

He found the cell and proceeded to phase right through the bars, "Naruto Uzumaki I'm here to free you."

* * *

**Current time**

Naruto had no idea what was going on, first he was betrayed by his own village, then a stranger had come to free him from the imprisonment the former had put him in. He knew that trusting a stranger was a bad thing, but in this situation it seemed he had no choice but to trust the masked man who had come to free him.

Somewhat suspicious of the man although he couldn't find a better solution he decided to ask the question that was nagging at him, "why would you help someone like me. Don't you hate me like the rest of them?"

"No I don't hate you Uzumaki Naruto, I have come here to free you, and offer you a place by my side in a village that doesn't hate you."

Naruto was instantly intrigued a place that doesn't hate him? Such a place would be welcoming after what he had gone through here, but he knew there was a catch, there always is.

Naruto felt unsure of something, "Tell me something Tobi"

Tobi looked at him, "What's the catch?" Naruto asked.

Seeing that Naruto wasn't as foolish as everyone believed him to be Tobi answered "It's simple, I want you to be my apprentice and help me destroy the corruption in the world called the elemental nations."

Noticing Naruto's shocked look he decided to explain, "The world is rife with corruption, the rich look down from their ivory towers and mock the poor as they rot, while the daimyos sit within their palaces of gold and jade watching the world suffer without lifting a finger. "He said passionately.

Naruto was listening intently, 'What he says makes sense, I can't deny this.'

Tobi reached a hand out, "I want you, Naruto, to help me cure this corruption. You have already seen how corrupt konoha has become, too it's very roots!"

"I...I can't believe it. I've wasted my entire life working for this damn village..., with nothing to show for it!" Nauro cried hysterically.

Deciding to comfort the boy so that his loyalty would be cemented Tobi came forward and gave the attention starved boy a hug.

Hearing the sharp exhale Tobi smiled beneath his mask "Naruto I know that you have had a harsh life, but if you come with me I promise you a host of people who will value you as a person."

Naruto instantly wept in tears at the masked mans kindness, no one had ever been so kind to him. It meant so much especially from a perceived stranger.

"I can't ever express how much that meant to me but I swear my loyalty to you alone Tobi-Sama" exclaimed Naruto.

'Excellent' he thought. He instantly shattered the boys chains with a swift swing of his chakra enhanced kunai. Lending Naruto his hand he began, "Come with me, the time for you to leave this festering village has come."

Taking his hand Naruto was teleported from his cell to a strange land. The land was drenched in water, the rain clouds overhead unrelenting in its downpour. Looking around he found a city in the distance, it was enormous in size from what he could see with towers rising towards the heavens.

He was broken from his thoughts by Tobi explaining what this land was. "This is Amegakure, it is our headquarters and where you will be staying for the next few years."

* * *

**Earlier that day**

Asuma had seen many injustices in his life. The Uchiha massacre being the most prominent thought, though he had heard rumors that years ago the Yondaime had killed off the entire Senju clan for some reason. He knew that Naruto, the Kyuubi Jinchuurki was the container of the beast and nothing more. If only those idiots could see that.

Walking to a large shed in the less savory part of Konoha he could barely control his rage, 'Those monsters, I will save you Naruto don't worry kid.' He reached the shed and opened it.

Opening the shed revealed almost thirty Jonin including Gai, Anko, and Kurenai. Several ANBU were inside too standing vigilantly.

Calming down he walked in a with a cool gait, "Howdy folks." He said while waving his hand, classic smile adorning his face.

No one was in the mood for games and his effort was wasted. One of the ANBU scoffed at him, "You got us together to save a brat and you couldn't even bother to act serious.

Asuma lost all mirth and gained a serious look. Walking inside the shed the doors shut with a clang bathing those inside in dim light. Everyone was nervous so Asuma spoke up.

"I have gathered you all together for a very good purpose. Earlier today a grave injustice took place. I think you all know what happened." Asuma said tersely.

All of them nodded, "Naruto Uzumaki was a scapegoat to appease the villages thirst for revenge" A random chunin said with disgust.

"Truly unyouthful" Gai said.

Anko hit her fists against the walls, "That gaki, This is just like me! He's just like me." She broke down crying while Kurenai tried to calm her down.

"What can we do? I mean were the minority here." A Jonin asked.

Asuma smiled, "Everyone listen to me! It is clear the will of fire has been extinguished under Tsunades rule, we must restore it or we might as well just consider ourselves worthless."

"What are you suggesting, Asuma?" A cat masked Anbu asked with caution.

"I am suggesting we finally man up and do the right thing!" Asuma yelled.

The whole room quieted down and a few gasps could be heard. Shinobi were used to the unethical and gruesome, but never before had someone suggested such a thing. To them doing the morally right thing went against their training to the core.

A Boar masked ANBU spoke up this time, "Are you crazy? You want to overthrow the current regime, just because some kid was a scapegoat?"

Asuma looked completely serious, "I am tired of the endless bloodshed that we live with, the cycle of hatred we endure in this hellish world has to stop sooner or later, and if I must become the devil himself I will strive for the thing we call peace." Asuma spoke with conviction.

Everyone was floored by that, expecting Asuma to simply roll over and accept fate like many of them had in the past. Seeing the man's unrelenting conviction many of them found themselves doubting their village.

Asuma had instilled something in them that few had done before in history. That was hope.

* * *

Happiness just couldn't describe what I was feeling at the moment. I had finally found a home where I might be accepted; accepted, what a strange term... I had never been accepted by anyone bar Ero-sannin, Iruka and the konoha twelve.

Tobi had teleported them close to Amegakure because he wanted Naruto to appraise the city from a distance and also to have a chance to see the entirety of the city. Once he met the civilians and found out how kind they were compared to konoha villagers he would forever dedicate himself to the cities protection.

Noticing that Tobi wanted me to follow him I hurriedly complied and walked beside him at a brisk pace. There was a dense mist at the moment so visibility was poor. They were walking up to the gates until the guards noticed them, "halt identify yourselves or we will attack!"

Calmly walking up close enough for him to become visible the guards exhaled sharply once they could see him clearly through the mist, "Sorry Akatsuki-Dono we had mistaken you for a possible intruder"

Tobi waved them off stating that they were simply doing their jobs. "Naruto come" Tobi beckoned. Naruto followed Tobi inside the village as the gate closed behind them.

As they walked through the entrance Naruto simply couldn't contain his excitement though his wounds tempered it a bit."Tobi-san are you sure that the villagers here will really like me" asked Naruto with a bit of wariness.

"Of course Naruto the villagers here have nothing against you, You are not only a child but you hold no ill will towards them, so naturally they should welcome you" Tobi explained.

"I guess so." Looking at some of the civilians he saw that they were staring at him, no not at him, but at his cloths and wounds he had suffered at konoha's hands. He briefly felt happy that they were worried for him even though he was a complete stranger.

After about twenty minutes they found a suitable hotel for their needs. The manager noticed Naruto in his filthy state and mistook him for an orphan; he was about to yell at Naruto to get out of his establishment when he noticed who his companion was.

"Hello Akastuki-san what can I do for you and your traveling companion" The manager exclaimed a little too loudly.

Not acknowledging the mans nervousness he began in his usual commanding tone, "I require your best suite with two large rooms and the best luxury you can provide."

"Of course Akasuki-san anything for our villages protectors, and it is free of course." The manager tossed Tobi the keys and called room service to bring them up a gourmet meal.

Naruto followed his new master upstairs to suite five nineteen. Opening the door Tobi beckoned for Naruto to enter and when he did he was speechless. Inside was a pristine room branching to three others with the finest carpet, leather furniture and silk curtains. Further inspection revealed a chandelier made from real diamonds. Two of the other rooms were the bedrooms with king sized beds and the finest silk sheets with pillows made from ostrich feathers found only in the deepest jungles. The last room was the bathroom boasting a hot tub, and a marvelous gold toilet.

Being rendered speechless Naruto only had one thought, "I've never made a better choice in my life."


	3. Chapter Three: Joining Amegakure

Chapter three: Joining Amegakure

Authors note

Chapter redone slightly.

* * *

"This.. this is amazing", Naruto yelled.

The suite that Tobi had gotten them was for the extremely wealthy, for an orphan like Naruto it was the best service he had ever gotten.

Walking inside he looked at all the expensive furniture with a look of bewilderment. Looking at Tobi he had a sudden thought, "Tobi-Sensei what will you be teaching me", excitement filling his voice.

Tobi wanting to get to know Naruto a little better decided to ask a question of his own, "well that depends on your skill level. I suppose that since you will be my apprentice that you should be competent in all the fields. Here's what I want; I want a full list of all your abilities including Taijutsu, Genjutsu, and Ninjutsu."

Naruto thought of all the skills he had, which he could count on the fingers of his hand and decided to answer honestly, "I know the academy style Taijutsu. He quickly went through a quick set of Katas at Tobi's instruction revealing glaring holes in his fighting style.

Tobi couldn't believe just how bad Naruto was at Taijutsu, it was almost as if the academy instructors had purposely taught Naruto the flawed style. The style was designed to allow for an opening to the head after extending a punch.

Gaining a thinking pose Tobi quickly thought of a replacement style that would fit young Naruto. "I think I have a style that will fit you, but you will need to work diligently because the style focuses on speed foremost."

"I understand Tobi-sensei, I will work until I drop!" yelled Naruto with conviction

Tobi looked at Naruto with a stern gaze while wondering what other flaws Naruto had. "Alright now tell me what Genjutsu and Ninjutsu you have"

"I know no Genjutsu nor how to cancel it, as for Ninjutsu I only know three. They are the kawarimi, Henge, and Kage Bunshin.

Tobi stared at him in bewilderment almost unbelieving that he only had three Jutsu and no Genjutsu training. 'His training must have been sabotaged there is no other possibility', he thought to himself.

Gathering himself he thought on what to do. On one hand he had a Jinjuuriki with almost no training albeit a good work ethic and amazing stamina. On the other hand he could simply extract the Kyuubi and take control of it like he had done before. Weighing the pros and cons he decided that a jinchuuriki with proper training would be much better than a rampaging beast that would attract attention to Akatsuki much too soon.

"Alright Naruto I have decided that you will be trained in the ninja arts by members of my organization, now I understand that I promised to take you as my apprentice but I won't have the time to train you from the ground up, so I will train you when I have the time and have you swapped between the various members of my organization.

Looking at first distraught that he might not become a ninja he perked up after hearing that he would receive ninja training from his masters companions. "I understand Sensei I will train until I am as strong as you!"

Chucking at the boys determination Tobi couldn't help but feel nostalgic since Naruto reminded him of who he once was. His nostalgia was cut short when he thought about how Konoha must be reacting to Naruto's disappearance.

* * *

Konoha was in absolute chaos. The streets were filled with tens of thousands of rioting civilians throwing makeshift explosives and anything in reach at any nearby Shinobi. Such disorder had never been witnessed by the peaceful village not even after the kyuubi attack.

Now normally the Hokage would be around to restore order, however after the mourning of that day now dubbed (**Mourning of Blood**) by those who had first arrived at the Hokage tower, the Hokage was now the object of the villagers hatred.

"The Demon has escaped and it's the Hokages fault we must burn her!" Yelled one of the villagers in the rioting mob.

The mob had no organization at all having formed not even an hour after the hundreds of gruesomely slain villagers had been found. At first it had been thought the Demon brats work, but dismissed that notion since he was in prison everyone had thought it was his supporters. Immediately afterwards anyone with a good relation to Naruto including the Ichiraku's were mobbed and killed before the Hokage had even awoken from the Hokage mansion. Now two hours after that happened the village was invaded by the prisoners held at the prison causing massive casualties and citing civil disobedience.

The Shinobi had been quick to respond once Tsunade had taken charge but the damage had already been done; the entire village was entering a civil war with the Shinobi who felt supporting the will of fire and various missing ninja on one side and Konoha's officials military on the other. Now normally this would not even be a fair fight, but after the day's events so far with the prisoners having escaped many Shinobi declared that Tsunade was unfit to lead and decided to join the forming rebellion. Now with only six days until the Yondaime's arrival things for the village looked to be turning into a civil war similar to Kiri.

Konoha was burning. The sky was obscured by the black smoke from the burning city.

"Alright men were retreating to the cities outer perimeter we have gained enough members to form a base of operations, now hold off the enemy troops." Yelled the leader of the rebellion, one Asuma Sarutobi.

Asuma like many others had become angered at Naruto's treatment by the village and had gathered together and plotted how to handle the situation. However they knew that with the village tightening security and the Yondaime arriving in one week they had no chance at freeing Naruto and forming a rebellion. Now though with the rioting and massive upheaval after an unknown assailant massacred hundreds of villagers presumed to be Naruto by ignorant villagers, the time was ripe to start a rebellion against the corrupt regime.

"Alright I want five of you to form on me and start the Fireball Jutsu to provide ranged support while the earth natured Shinobi will provide cover for our retreating forces" ordered Asuma.

Hai yelled the five Shinobi as they began to perform their respective techniques.

"Katon:Fireball Jutsu" Yelled the rebelling Shinobi as the Konoha forces who were peppering the retreating rebelling civilians and Shinobi with water Jutsus were obliterated.

"Don't let the rebel scum escape yelled Kakashi as he was performing the hand signs for 'Katon: Fire dragon Jutsu' When a sudden ash cloud covered him and the entire platoon of attacking Konoha Shinobi. At first glance it seemed like a cloud of ash however Kakashi was a seasoned veteran and noticed that the cloud was full of chakra, "retreat!" Kakashi yelled.

Unfortunately for the Konoha Shinobi it was too late. With the sound of clicking teeth the cloud exploded, fire spreading onto the nearby trees sending those unfortunate enough to be in the cloud into hundreds of pieces.

Kakashi had been fortunate to Kawarimi at the last second but he had sustained a badly burned torso. The fire had burned through his right arm so badly the nerves were fried.

"Damn you rebel scum I will be back!" Snarled Kakashi as he retreated with a limp arm.

"The Konoha forces are retreating, hurry evacuate before they regroup and send in the rest of the Jonin", Yelled a random rebelling Chunin.

* * *

While the rebel forces were making their escape out of Konoha the city itself was still in chaos since the majority of the civilians were rebelling against the Hokage, their hatred for the kyuubi having overcome them. They viewed the Hokage as the one at fault for the Demons escape and were making every attempt to cause as much damage as possible. Since a few of the more deranged and sick missing ninja decided to stay and exploit the situation the streets of Konoha are a very dangerous place to be.

Tsunade at the moment was directing the Anbu captains to quell the rebelling civilians while Kakashi regrouped the forces stationed along the village wall. Once she had awakened and noticed the state of the village she immediately ran towards the Hokage tower but it had been burned down by then. Deciding to head towards the Anbu headquarters she had been briefed about the situation before taking charge. Since then things only seemed to be getting progressively worse.

The Hokage at the moment could not recall a point in her entire life where she was more angry. Not only had the brat escaped her but the entire village was rebelling against her for it! Tsunade started to feel nervous, once the fourth got wind of the rebellion if she wasn't already dead by then she would probably wish she was.

Her luck got worse because soon after massive chemical explosions started going off being set up by some rioting civilians who now blamed Tsunade for their misfortunes since the Demon brat was gone.

"This has got to stop now otherwise there won't be a village!" Yelled Shizune who was healing a fallen Jonin.

"I'm aware of that which is why our first priority is getting the villagers to calm down then hunting down these rebelling traitors!"

Tsunade jumped onto the nearest building and enhanced her voice with chakra "Shinobi of Konoha gather and take control of our village, we will not let these rebels destroy us do you understand!"

The Konoha Shinobi roared in response and began to put down the rioting civilians harshly. Some of the more rowdy civilians were cut down and burned alive by the Jutsu wielding Shinobi. Now with the majority of the ethical Shinobi having left for the rebellion some of the ones left over let some of their more basic instincts overcome them when they encountered any civilian women. With most of their comrades focused on the riots these contemptible ninja decided to sate their lust.

Once such woman was 'Sayako Haruno' Sakura's mother and a member of the civilian council. Sayako could not believe what was happening first the village had entered an unprecedented period of disorder then these scoundrels had dared to break into her home while her daughter was at the Uchiha state.

At the moment she had never been more scared in her life.

"Well hello there darling", bellowed one of the three very drunk men who had broken into her home. Now that she saw them clearly she recognized them as some of the villagers she had paid to torture Naruto on his fifth birthday.

Sayako was backed into the wall with a frightened look on her face. "No please take anything you want but don't hurt me. Money, women, anything you name it."

"We only want you darling and you will please us, won't you? After all we know about your whore of a daughter being on the same team as the Demon. It's time you pay for your association with the demon!"

Two of the men began closing in on Sayako ripping her clothes off while the last one closed the door. The only sounds coming from inside for the next several hours being the screams of Sayako and the grunts of the men having their way with her.

* * *

The rebels at the moment had just fled past the halfway mark between Suna and Konoha and were currently heading into what had been dubbed the valley of the end. The valley of the end had been created when the two founders of Konoha 'Hashirama Senju' and Madara Uchiha' had battled full out and destroyed the entire landscape leaving a valley in its place.

For Asuma he could not have hoped for a better outcome. Not only was the rebel force a power to be reckoned with but almost twenty five percent of Konohas standing military and twenty one percent of the civilian population had fled with them. The rebel force now had a population and Shinobi force the size of Kiri after their civil war had ended. Though only one fourth of konohas overall strength it was enough to found their own village and be an unofficial sixth great village. The only issue now was finding a location to set up operations.

Asuma was now the official leader of the rebellion. Once the rebel forces had stopped and allowed themselves to become more organized Asuma had officially taken the reins and begun assigning group leaders and setting up operations. Now the only thing left to do was decide where they wanted to set up their village before midnight, after all they were limited on time before Konoha had a chance to gather enough strength to pursue them though that could be months.

Asuma decided to gather his most powerful and experienced forces to decide on what to do next. Asuma looked towards one of the chunin scurrying around "Genji gather kurenai, Yugao Uzuki, Gai, and Anko. Tell them it is of the utmost importance and to get here fast." the newly christened chunin obeyed immediately.

"hai Asuma-Sama." He raced to find the closest one which was Gai who was carrying an injured Yugao over his shoulder. "sir I have orders from Asuma."

"What are the orders Chunin I'm helping my most youthful friend here" questioned Gai with a sad gaze.

"Sir this concerns the both of you. Asuma has ordered that you both report to him immediately this is not negotiable." replied the chunin with haste.

Yugao looked at guy who was slightly injured but otherwise fine "Gai I'll be okay my injuries aren't life threatening so carry me to Asuma."

Gai looked her over before nodding and carefully carried her over to where Asuma was located while the chunin gathered the others.

The next one the chunin found was Anko who was busily French kissing one Iruka Umino Surprising considering until the previous day they had been single. Apparently Naruto's situation must have brought them together because ever since the two had practically been joined at the hip.

"Ahem, Can I have your attention" Asked the chunin with a blush.

However Anko didn't look bothered in the least. "So what's happening? We were kind of busy"

Iruka was the most embarrassed. "Sorry! I was just distracted that's all"

No problem, we have all had a long day but Asuma has requested that Anko attend a high priority meeting. Unfortunately Iruka you cannot come since you were not specified and the tensions are very high at the moment.

Iruka looked calm though. "it's alright I understand completely." He looked at Anko and whispered, "We can finish when you get back."

Anko quickly followed the Chunin while Iruka gathered his belonging and started thinking over everything that had happened in the last day his foremost thought was "Naruto where are you?"

* * *

It was three days after his escape and Naruto was undergoing the most rigorous training in his entire life. After Tobi had evaluated his skills and decided that he needed to be taught from the ground up lest he die after his first taste of combat. Tobi had him begin on the most important subjects for someone like him at the moment, Taijutsu and chakra control. Once Naruto told Tobi that he knew the Kage Bushin no Jutsu he immediately saw the applications for chakra control and jutsu but that wouldn't help with Taijutsu since they dispelled after one hit and couldn't build muscle mass.

So Tobi had developed a schedule for Naruto. Every day Naruto would wake up at eight o'clock and train until nighttime in Taijutsu while his clones trained in the leaf floating, tree walking , and water walking exercises. Now while these exercises would normally be easy for Naruto, Tobi had decided to make it more challenging by having the Naruto clones fight a copy of him. However Tobi knew that he could not create anywhere close to the amount of clones Naruto could including the fact that it only took one hit to make them disappear this method would normally seem impractical.

Tobi though had seen a way around this, he simply cast a high level area wide Genjutsu around the veritable army of clones and watched them reap the rewards fighting phantasms of himself. Though it was an illusion they still moved around dodging the illusions thus improving their control by simulating a real fight. The clones got the perks of training without dispelling though they could never train in Taijutsu besides possibly gaining reflexes faster.

Naruto at the moment was training very hard having learned the first few stances of the style Tobi called the Fist of the King. He was working on this when he noticed his Sensei was talking to at what first appeared to be a plant in a coat when he noticed it looked like a cross between a plant and a man. He decided to wait until his Sensei was done talking though as he looked like he was discussing something important.

Tobi was talking to Zetsu about the latest news from Konoha at the moment. "Your sure that this is correct? He asked with an unreadable tone although Zetsu who had been his only friend for a long time could detect the happiness replied.

"Yes Konoha has just entered the a civil war from what I have gathered. The city is in a state of chaos at the moment and the Hokage has been completely discredited. The rebelling side had fled the village with one fourth of konohas strength to back it up and chances are high it might start its own ninja village. This is the best outcome we could have hoped for. While the major villages start panicking and make their alliances we can gather strength openly and finally become the sixth major village, though with the new rebellion in Konoha we might have seven or eight after all is said and done. Now while there's a slight chance the fourth ninja war could outbreak there's also an equal chance of fire country being put on lockdown similar to Kiri and lower the chances of that happening. Still the possibility of Iwa or Kumo, maybe even Suna attacking the land of fire in a territory grab are high.

Now as for the Hokage chances are that once the Yondaime hears of this he will either have her executed or harshly punished although with their current state I doubt he would execute her."

"Not to mention that fool Jiraiya would abandon Konoha in retaliation. In fact I can imagine Jiraiya jumping at the chance to implant a lust seal as punishment. Once the Yondaime arrives he will finally get what he has always wanted." Explained Black Zetsu

Tobi thought about that he could imagine Jiraiya using the situation Tsunade put herself in to implant her with a lust seal after all he had always had a crush on her not to mention she had escaped the CRA long enough. With the village in shambles and the economy in ruin she most likely would be condemned for her incompetence in letting the Jinchuuriki escape and once the lust seal was implanted she would be begging to be fucked by any number of men who would volunteer to sire the new generation of the Senju clan.

The ideal actually brought a chuckle from him after the end of it all the woman once hailed as Tsunade the Sannin and one of the strongest ninja ever born would become nothing more than a whore so consumed by lust that she would beg any man to take her.

He was interrupted from his inner musing by Naruto. "Sensei who is this", asked Naruto who pointed at Zetsu with a questioning look.

Tobi decided that since Naruto would be his apprentice that he could know the identity of Akatsuki's spy after all who better to look after the Kyuubi Jinchuurki then the most amazing sensor ninja he knew.

"This is Zetsu, he is the spy and information gatherer of Akatsuki. He is also the one who will be training you in sensor skill and stealth once you have reached Jonin strength." Explained Tobi.

"Why can't I train in stealth now though after all I think I have a little experience considering I stole the forbidden scroll." he asked with curiosity.

"That's simple" replied white Zetsu

"Although you have displayed impressive stealth for your age especially the fact you managed to steal the forbidden scroll of sealing while wearing a bright orange jumpsuit no less! However stealth isn't your most important priority at the moment. Your training has been sabotaged to the point you barely know the basics and you can't break a Genjutsu to save your life. At the moment you would die the second you encountered a sensor ninja since you won't be able to fight them off." Explained Zetsu with a neutral expression.

Naruto realized that Zetsu was right. If he could did not have the basics down it wouldn't matter how stealthy he was. The second he was discovered he would be killed.

"Sorry Zetsu-San for questioning you" Naruto said with embarrassment.

"Nonsense you are an aspiring Shinobi and should be curious, if you were not curious I would think you overconfident especially with your lack of training." Replied Zetsu with a smile.

"Enough Naruto get back to your kata's and Zetsu lets continue this somewhere more discreet."

"Hai Tobi-Sama." Zetsu went to the far end of the training field and waited for Tobi to come over.

Before Tobi went to join Zetsu he gave Naruto the last instructions for the day. "Alright Naruto you have worked quite hard today so I will allow you to roam around the village and get acquainted to your new home. Report to the central tower when you decide your done. Here is the badge you will show the guards once you get there, it will identify you as an affiliate of the Akatsuki and they will let you in no questions asked. Do not lose this understood." Tobi explained as he handed Naruto a badge with red clouds decorating it.

"Hai Tobi-Sensei I will make sure not to lose it and I will be there before dark."

"Alright I'll be going but don't cause a scene" Said Tobi as he walked away with zetsu.

Naruto now alone took a few minutes to appreciate the city. Sure it was always raining but the city held a beauty of its own. The city was completely made of metal with skyscrapers rising into the sky. The entire city had a maze of networks and crosswalks to get from one section of the city to another, if he had a guess it was both designed to allow for easy travel and to provide a tactical defense in case the city was invaded.

Done gazing at the city he began to walk along one of the streets that was bustling with activity. The sights and smells of the various goods the merchants were selling amazed him. The crowd was huge at this hour with hundreds walking and scurrying past him having their own business to attend to.

Naruto was overwhelmed by the life in this place certainly Ame was flourishing considering it was not ravaged in the third Shinobi war with Hanzo scaring off any invaders that dared to cross the border. The only fighting that seemed to have happened recently was that Hanzo had been overthrown by the new God of Ame called Pain.

While Naruto wasn't sure what to make of Pain. Tobi had assured him that Pain was a friend and that he would watch over him to make sure that he was safe at all times. He wasn't certain though, he had seen Shinobi everywhere but none seemed to be paying attention to him in fact he had never seen Pain at all. The only constant in his entire stay at Ame being the never ending rain. He did feel as if he was being watched though whenever he looked where he thought he saw something he only noticed a shifting in the air as if something big was moving in plain sight.

Looking through the throng of people he noticed some people his age wearing Ame headbands and decided to interact with them. Maybe his new start would be happy after all.


	4. Chapter four: Fire Country's Army

Chapter four: Fire Country's Army

Authors note

Ok I've decided to keep have the official chapter lengths at a 4k minimum now. If anyone thinks they should be higher let me know but it will make update times take longer. Next on the list I'm trying to get feedback on is the stance on lemons, I know fan fiction is still split on this but I still see a lot of stories being posted with them that have lasted awhile, what is the opinion on this? Last thing I'm having some trouble writing scenes with the character in first person/showing emotion and being descriptive about their clothes and current state. If anyone has a sample paragraph they could PM it would be appreciated.

**Recap**

_Looking through the throng of people he noticed some people his age wearing Ame headbands and decided to interact with them. Maybe his new start would be happy after all._

The children his age noticed him and beckoned him over. Naruto seeing an opportunity to interact with kids his age complied.

"hey you with the blond hair, are you new around here" Asked one of the kids with brown hair wearing blue jeans and a black shirt with the Ame symbol on the back.

"Taru give him some room" said the blue haired red haired girl standing near him.

"Excuse me what's your name" Naruto asked the red haired girl who looked about fourteen years of age.

She blushed "oh sorry my same's Mabui" she said with a blush.

"My names naruto nice to meet you" naruto said as he extended his hand.

"My names Taru" said the brown haired kid as he introduced himself.

"Also these are my friends" he said as he introduced the other seven kids standing around him all around fourteen.

Looking towards him was one of the girls who looked interested in him. She had green hair with tan skin wearing back biker shorts with a blue short sleeved shirt. Looking at Naruto she decided he looked friendly so she decided to see if he wanted to hang out.

"My name is Fu would you like to hang out some time" asked the now revealed Fu.

Naruto was perplexed it wasn't often many people wanted to do something with him but he wouldn't turn down the opportunity.

Fu was like naruto in a way. She had been brought to Amegakure by Akatsuki much like Naruto except she had encountered them completely by chance when trying to escape from Takigakure. Takigakure had treated her terribly, the Shinobi had stopped her from interacting with any of the villagers and on the rare chance she did they looked at her with fear and scorn. Fu had been loyal to the Akatsuki ever since that day viewing them as her saviors.

Looking to see that naruto looked interested in her offer she inwardly blushed thinking he was handsome. "Naruto before we do that would you like me to show you around the village."

Naruto nodded "Sure thing Fu I would be happy to see the village."

Seeing that naruto was willing she turned to her other friends "Hey I'm going to show naruto around the village okay."

"Sure thing Fu we will see you later" replied one of the kids named Amaru

Fu motioned for naruto to follow him. "The area we are in right now in near the center of the village called the Market district' Fu explained.

She pointed her hand to the south. "This directing is where the majority of the residents live though I live in the central tower."

Naruto was surprised "Hey I also live in the central tower. My Sensei told me to show the guards a badge to let me in if I needed anything." Naruto explained and showed the badge.

Fu felt shock overcome her before relaxing realizing that he must be special or like her. "I see that your special for akatsuki to have brought you in. are you a Jinchuuriki like me? Fu asked.

naruto was the shocked one now realizing he had been conversing with a fellow Jinchuuriki he felt elated. "Yes I'm the Jinchuuriki of the nine tailed fox. I was betrayed by my former village" He spat the last word. "I will never return to that pit."

Fu feeling his pain similar to her own decided to trust Naruto though she didn't really know him. "Naruto trust me the people here are very kind and would never hold your burden against you. They have felt pain to and knows right from wrong.

"Thank you Fu I can tell we will become great friends. Shake on it?" he said offering his hand in friendship. With that they shook hands and she became naruto's first official new friends. (Forgive me if it seems sappy)

Fu deciding that Naruto was ready started leading him around the residential district showing him the various homes and land.

After Leading him around the only park Ame had Fu could not help but check out Naruto and noticed that he looked quite dashing in what she had to guess were new cloths. He was wearing black Anbu pants with a blue loose sleeve shirt and a purple coat with red blames at the bottom. Looking at him Fu let her imagination wonder and felt her lust growing.

Fighting down her urges before she made a mess. she hid her hand which had started to become sweaty and quickly turned around with a red blush on her cheeks.

"Hey Fu is something wrong you look a little feverish" Naruto asked with concern. Now Naruto is not dense in any way but he had never had a girl much less one as pretty as Fu seem interested in him so he was almost clueless when it came to girls besides what he had read in Icha Icha books. Though he did feel a little suspicious on why she seemed so red in the face he decided he didn't want to call out his new friend on it and seem like a pervert.

"It's... It's nothing naruto I just feel a little hot is all." Fu answered quickly the red blush still present.

Now Naruto knew she was lying. It was raining and chilly though he was suspicious at first he definitely knew why she was acting this way now but he decided to play it off for now.

"Ah I understand lets go look at the rest of the village."

"Sure Follow me" Fu answered though she still felt slightly Horney if the trail of Juices flowing down her leg was any indication though the rain hid it.

"I can't resist him. I know ill set up a situation where he will definitely fall for me" she thought inwardly.

leading Naruto through the Military district they felt the countless eyes of the nearby Shinobi watching their every move sizing them up. After not deeming them a threat which took all of three seconds they went back to their business selling various Shinobi wares and attending to the various customers. Noticing the temporary looks sent their way naruto felt curious. "Hey Fu why did they look at us suspiciously for a second."

"That's because we are not their usual customers. Here in Ame most foreigners are looked at with caution because they usually have bad aren't here with good intentions. Fu answered.

"I see were you looked at with distrust when you first got here" Naruto asked.

"No I wasn't. I can probably attribute that to the fact I'm not too old and that the adults here are more tolerant to most" she answered honestly.

Seeing the inherent logic naruto agreed. Looking at the sky noticed it was becoming dark. "Hey Fu I'm going to head to the central tower I promised my Sensei that I would be there before night time.

Fu seeing that they lived at the same place decided to lead the way "Alright follow me since we live at the same place I'll show you the way, but don't forget.

Once they got near the tower the guards asked them for their IDs which they handed over. After checking them to make sure they were real they were motioned through. Inside they found the tower was decorated like a military fortress with the architecture being tactically thought out. Not only was the entire tower built with chakra resistant metal but the entire tower had built in traps and mazes that could be activated at a moment's notice. appreciating the grandiosity of the place naruto soon found himself walking up the almost never-ending stairway up.

Finally after navigating countless flights of stairs they found themselves at the door to the village leaders office. The office was the definition of Spartan, with only the ornate oak desk in the center while the leader on the village was turned around facing the city, the ever present rain making a tapping sound against the glass.

"Welcome Naruto, Fu" with that the leader turned around and revealed himself. Sitting in the chair was a tall and lean man with fair skin, orange hair, and the most unusual eyes. His eyes were a metallic blue with three concentric lines and a small pupil, and last he had the cloak that his Sensei Tobi wore.

"Who are you"

Fu looked over at him while the apparent leader of the village decided to introduce himself.

"My name is Pain, I am the leader of Amegakure and the leader of akatsuki" the man now revealed as Pain explained with a dead tone.

He was about to disagree when he figured he would ask his sensei later. "Okay but where is my Sensei he said to meet him here" Naruto asked

"Your sensei is a colleague of mine and he is currently standing behind you" Pain replied

Turning about in shock revealed that Tobi indeed had been standing right behind him the entire time. "I'm disappointed Naruto I expected you to be aware of your surroundings, though with your lack of experience it can't be helped" Tobi chastened.

Pain apprised the situation before telling them what he had planned on. "Seeing as it is late and you two have had quite the day you can return in the morning. You will be sharing a room with Fu for the time being and I won't hear any arguments. Pain finished.

Brightening up and seeing an opportunity Fu instantly agreed and dragged him along to her room.

* * *

Four days had past after the fateful civil war started in konoha and the entire world was in a state of panic. All the major countries had decided to start shoring up on supplies and tools before any war could possibly start. After the fire daimyo heard of konohas fate he sent in the majority of fire countries standing army to lend konoha assistance. For the arriving samurai they found the city still smoking with corpses littered across the streets.

Leading the army was Theater Leader Mikokado. Mikokado was a very accomplished samurai warrior who boasted not only killing over ninety A-Rank Nuke nin in a single battle, but he was one of the only samurai to learn the ninja arts. He was wearing the traditional samurai armor but unlike his comrade his was colored green and made of highly expensive chakra conducting metal. He had purple eyes with long black hair that fell to his shoulders and an ever present smile that showed his confidence. Mikokado was not just well known for his strength he was also one of the oldest samurai boasting an age of one hundred and sixty two despite looking only looking eighteen years of age.

Many outrageous rumors had sprouted over time about him such as that he was a senju, Jashinist, and even a bijuu. None had been proven however and Mikokado was reluctant to answer after the Fire Daimyo himself was denied. Mikokado had many monikers for his amazing feats in battle but no other stood out then 'Eternal Green Wrath'.

The city of konoha had calmed down after tsunade and the shinobi had managed to calm the civilians, but the damage had already been done. The city was in shambles and the population was reduced by forty percent.

"What a headache the city will need repairs for months and the fourth will be here anyday now!" screamed tsunade in rage."

Since the hokage tower was burned down she had been stationed in a temporary office in the anbu headquarters deciding on her next move. "Shizune I want you to pack our bags I just sent that fool jiraiya away to find minato so we won't have much time before we need to make our escape" said tsunade with a hint of fear.

"But tsunade what about the village? We can't just leave your the Hokage!" she replied.

"That's simple shizune" Tsunade started slowly "Once Minato gets here how do you think Ill be treated for such a failure? Now think about it Minato damned his own son, so what do you think he will do to us for this mess?

Shizune immediately paled at the implications. "Tsunade I will begin packing immediately." she said in a hurry as she ran to complete her tasks.

Just as she left Kakashi knocked on the door. "Come in!" tsunade yelled.

Kakashi entered with a slight limp and snarl on his face as he stood in front of the hokage and started pacing around angrily. "Hokage-sama I request to immediately hunt down these rebels I have waited long enough. Once I find them I will assassinate the leaders." kakashi asked with clenched teeth.

Tsunade thinking this would be a good opportunity to get Kakashi the only tracker who stood a chance of find her once she left decided to oblige him.

"Request accepted kakashi and make sure not to fail"

"I will not fail you hokage-sama" Kakashi said. He hurriedly jumped out the open window and began following the path of countless footprints leading out of the village.

Tsunade realizing that time was of the essence called over shizune and used shushined to escape past the Anbu scurrying about. Once they had gotten one mile outside of the village gates they started running at top speed towards Grass country.

"How the mighty have fallen" said the theater leader who was leading an army of four million samurai behind him. Four fifths of Fire countries military was situated near the city of konoha ready to obey their theater leaders every command.

The army was waiting outside the city waiting for the Hokage to grant them entry per the original agreement between the First Hokage and the Fire Daimyo.

Mikokado was waiting for the Hokages word outside the village gates with his army spread out like a white sea amongst the surrounding landscape. He was busy talking to one of his aides about the food supplies being delivered when he was interrupted by a samurai Colonel.

"Sir Mikokado" Yelled the samurai colonel to the theater leader.

"yes colonel?" asked Mikokado with a deep baritone voice.

"The Hokage is missing!"

Taking a moment to digest the news Mikokado thought of the implications this could have. "Colonel alert the Fire Daimyo that Tsunade gone missing possibly fled. I will be taking command of Konoha until the Minato Namikaze arrives.

Surprised at his leaders decision the samurai obeyed all the same and ordered their fasted courtier to bring the news to the fire daimyo.

No one saw Zetsu merging back into the nearby trees.

* * *

Jiraiya was not having the best week so far. He had started his week with the imprisonment of the Demon brat although Jiraiya knew he was just a normal kid, not that he cared either way, everything was for the betterment of Konoha. Children were just another sacrifice that each generation made to keep the tree that was konoha strong and healthy. He compared children to nutrients, they were vital to the healthy state of the tree and they were vital to the next generations development something that he often compared to acorns and the budding of saplings.

Now Jiraiya may be one of the most carefree Shinobi that anyone knew, but those that really knew him saw a cold and calculating Shinobi who wouldn't hesitate to do anything to keep his village at the top.

Now after Jiraiya had awoken from the hokage mansion on that fatful day having had his alone time with Tsunade during the night he was disrupted from his sleep by the Anbu breaking down their door. He could remember it like yesterday.

**Brief Flashback**

Sleeping peacefully with an arm draped over a naked and drunk Tsuade, Jiraiya was living his dream when the door to their room was suddenly broken down awakening him.

He immediately jumped out of the bed without any cloths whatsoever and got in a fighting stance ready to take on any threat. Beside him Tsunade sluggishly woke up wondering what was going on.

Looking towards the door Jiraiya and Tsunade saw an Anbu in a pig mask covered in soot and panting "Hokage-Sama there is no time to waste the village is in chaos" Yelled the Pig Anbu looking like he had ran through hell and back.

Normally the Anbu would be a hands length away from the Hokage but Jiraiya in his infinite wisdom the night before didn't want to take any chances of being cock blocked and set up a complex seal around the room so no one could get in, not even sound.

jiraiya felt embarrassed while Tsunade looked pissed but he Realized the severity of the situation when after deactivated the seal they could feel the explosions from their room.

He was in a slight daze for a minute before he noticed Tsunade giving out orders to the Anbu before yelling at him to go check on Naruto and make sure he didn't escape. Fearing for his manhood he complied and made his way out of the mansion.

Noticing all the fires he looked around and saw that the entire village was on fire. He started moving on top of the buildings looking for anything of interest when he saw something familiar and decided to check it out. He jumped down from the tan building he was situated on and saw the Ichirakus ramen shop. The only difference between the last time he was here and this time was the blood trail near it. Moving closer he looked behind the stand and almost retched. Behind the stand was the decapitated head of Teuchi mounted on top of a pike. His head had the eyeballs plucked out with a demented Glasgow smile carved on it. Looking nearby he saw the rest of Teuchi, the body was covered in dozens of cuts and it looks like he had been bifurcated with an axe while parts of his body had various patches of skin missing with chemicals poured on them.

He was feeling almost lightheaded. He may be a seasoned Veteran but he was a close friend to Teuchi for many years having been one of the major backers behind the small shop. He noticed one of the blood trails led to Ayame who had met a similar fate as Teuchi except it looks like she had died first probably right before Teuchi's eyes as a form of torment. On closer inspection Jiraiya noticed she had been sexually assaulted by dozens of men right before she met the same fate as the beloved Ramen shop owner.

With nothing left to find here except decomposing and badly mutilated corpses He moved on and went straight for the prison promising himself to hunt down the bastards who killed his friend later. Arriving near the prison he noticed the bridge connecting the prison to the outside world had been lowered and became cautious.

Being a Shinobi meant expecting the unexpected and while he knew this prison had damn good guards he wasn't taking any chances. He began to cautiously approach the bridge and when nothing happened he walked inside though it didn't prepare him for what he would see.

Walking inside the prison he saw the mangled and dead bodies of the guards though he noticed they had all been mangled after death he guess that someone had silently taken them out. After walking further in he noticed that all the cells had been open, so he began running towards the cell naruto was in hoping that he was still inside. Unfortunately for him it was not to be, Naruto had already been freed and whoever did this and possibly caused this situation had escaped with him.

**Current Time**

Right now Jiraiya was heading to meet the head samurai sent by the fire daimyo when a huffing jonin landed beside him.

"Master Jiraiya I have urgent news Tsunade has fled the village."

Jiraiya scowled "I suspected she would, alright Ill handle the situation personally announce to all forces that Mikokado is taking control of Konoha until Minato's return and that Tsunade is to be treated as an enemy until further notice"

"Hai jiraiya-same" with that the jonin was off to alert the forces that were currently active of Tsunades betrayal.

Jiraiya stood still preparing himself for sage mode. He knew that time was precious and he was the only one capable of tracking down Tsunade before she got out of Fire country. His features began getting more toad like with warts appearing on his face and gaining bar shaped pupils.

Once he had gained enough stored energy he blasted out of Konoha heading towards her signature. "Tsunade I don't know whether you realize it or not but your already mine!" he thought with a perverted undertone.

As he started to gain on her trail he made the RAM hand sign triggering a seal far away that he had made in preparation a few days before incase such an event might occur.

With Tsunade she and shizune had almost made it to the border when they stopped in a grassy field, they were about to take off again when a seal suddenly appeared on Tsunades neck and started glowing. Immediately feeling her strength waning and unbearable pain she fell to the ground.

"Tsunade!" Shizune yelled

"No stay away shizune that pervert Jiraiya must have put a seal on me you must get away before you get here!"

Noticing her masters no nonsense tone she ran for the border leaving her master to her fate.

Five minutes later slowly walking towards her from the south with a confident step was none other than Jiraiya. Jiraiya had a sickening perverted smile on his face that she had always hated. Now just a few feet away he stopped that sickening perverted smile still in place.

"Well Tsunade it looks like you fucked up, now I'm going to have the pleasure of fucking you up" He said he in a Rhyme then chuckled.

Cursing him for his disgusting view of her she tried standing only for the seal to glow brightly and feel excruciating pain.

"Tsunade you must underestimate me Jiraiya, Konohas greatest spymaster and second greatest seal master to not have built in an obedience function into my seal" Jiraiya asked with a chortle.

"No But I thought that you weren't complete scum but I'll admit I'm no saint myself."

Jiraiya snorted "Please Like I care, the only thing that matters is that you're the last Senju and it's time for you to bear strong children for the betterment of the village. Don't worry you will enjoy it and in time you will even beg for it." he ended his statement with a discreet handseal

Tsunades fear started to disappear which confused her until she started to feel incredible lust. She tried to resist but it was useless, soon her thoughts were dictated by images of Jiraiya dominating her. Her loins started burning and she visibly started sweating and panting. Her folds became wet and slippery and started to leak her juices. Jiraiya stuck a finger in her and started pumping it while he groped her large breasts.

Jiraiya seeing that his classic Lust seal had taken affect decided to start the new generation of Senju right here and now. "hehe Minato will want some of this when he gets back." he thought inwardly.

Jiraiya noticed Tsunade was fumbling with his belt all the while he started groping her. Right before he fucked her for the rest of the day, he summoned a toad to let Mikokado know the mission was a success.


	5. Chapter Five: Training the Strongest

Chapter Five: Training to be the strongest

Authors note

Sorry for the late update, I got a bit busy lately. I'm thinking about where to take the story next so if you have any suggestions leave a review.

* * *

Staring onto a map of the elemental nations the rebels of Konoha were nervous. The map was riddled with circles, lines, and area's marked out where plans had been quickly made but were marked out later. The tension in the room was high, not only had they not yet managed to find a suitable location in the two days they had set camp near the border of wind country but they were also running out of time.

Asuma the newly christened Leader of the rebellion grumbled "Alright I think I have a solid idea where we want the new village to be."

Gai and Anko looked up at him while Kurenai was still studying the map though you could tell she was discreetly listening.

Looking at the gathering of his finest Shinobi and good friends he began "As you all know the areas which I have now marked are the places that offer the best protection against Konoha and any enemy village that we can perceive. Taking a moment he let his words sink in, he continued "Now after looking through all the evidence I think the best place we can set up our new village is the land of waves" Asuma proclaimed as he pointed at the map.

Noticing the stunned silence Asuma explained "I can guarantee that Wave country is the safest place to be. Not only is it next to the ocean it also is mostly off the map so we would not have a problem setting up a village there.

Deciding to voice her Opinion Anko spoke up "Ya but what is the economy like there?"

Asuma understanding it was a valid question replied "The economy was in shambles until recently when it was freed from Gato's control and has prospered since."

Deciding they needed to move quick he decided on his next orders. "Alright I want all of you to gather everyone for the journey we leave in one hour and do not be late.

Acknowledging their leader they quickly shushined to their respective tasks and hoped for the best.

Asuma was sure that his friends were loyal after all Konoha had become a beacon of darkness as time passed by and it's philosophy of the will of fire had slowly become warped until it was a propaganda tool to inspire loyalty for the village and nothing more.

The Wises of hashirama and Tobirama Senju had been spit upon and all those that gave their lives for it. Many realized this and joined Asuma when he started the rebellion, flocking to his cause to hopefully bring back the will of fire.

Though it had been tough Asuma persevered, he wanted to bring back the will of fire that flourished under the Senju brothers and had wilted under his own fathers rule through neglect and endless atrocities.

Now finally having a real chance of taking Konoha out and establishing themselves as a military power he knew he had to train himself into the ground to become kage level otherwise they would be ground into dust quickly. Asuma was strong but he wasn't strong enough to take on a kage with equal footing especially the yellow flash.

Walking outside his command tent to see the various people packing up he was amazed at the efficiency of his forces. They had been alerted little over an hour ago and now they were almost finished packing up, truly impressive. He felt his hopes go up knowing they had a huge time advantage over the still recovering konoha.

Looking towards the sun as it rose over the camp he had high hopes for their future.

* * *

When Pain said he was going to train Naruto into the ground he never thought it would be this intense. Pain had him using well over five hundred kage Bushin, utilizing their shared memory to learn chakra control at an absurd pace. He couldn't believe he never noticed that the kage bushin never gave back their memories!

Learning at such an accelerated pace was hard at first but the results showed, he quickly was able to do the Rasengan one handed and after two days he was at a level where he could probably do genjutsus. Now he was busily training in his second real combat ready Jutsu on a lake nearing edge of Amegakure.

"Katon: Fireball jutsu" now while normally this fireball would be the size of a person Naruto had overpowered the fireball so much that it was the size of a small house.

After calling out the Jutsu name the inferno spewed out of his mouth and headed into the lake he had been practicing on causing massive amounts of steam to appear.

"Wow I better watch how much chakra I use!"

Thinking over what to do next he heard that meditation helped you think so he started to water walk towards the shore and sat down. The Lake he had been practicing on was deserted except for the rare occasion Pain himself came to train which is how the lake was formed in the first place.

Once his mind began to clear he gained a clarity he never knew he had. He began to think of what he wanted to work on next. His Genjutsu was coming along nicely since Tobi taught him his first one the other day. It was called "Hell Viewing technique" it showed you your worst nightmare and paralyzed you for the duration.

Deciding that he needed more work on Jutsu and chakra control he imagined a new technique he could use to bolster his already impressive supply. Deciding to test this idea out after finishing his meditation he began to think of his social life.

"What do i have now that I didn't before? thinking inwardly about his new home. The images of the hateful villagers from konoha beating and hurting him came to mind before he banished them as quickly as they came. Now his mind began to clear and he thought of everything he gained. There was his Sensei Tobi, Fu his best friend, and the rest of Akatsuki. He thought of them like the family he never had, now while Konoha had some people he liked they were never this close to him or showed him kindness beyond a simple acquaintance.

His sensei Tobi had rescued him from a village that hated him and had showed him a place he could truly call home. The lovable masked man may not of shown him his face yet but he could tell he had a heart somewhere down there even if its buried.

Next was Akatsuki who although were criminals feared throughout the land they had gained the boys friendship liking after he had talked to a few of them. His favorite were Konan, Itachi and Kisame because they seemed the nicest.

Now there was Fu. He wasn't sure what to make of Fu. While he thought of her as a friend sometimes he thought of her as more. He had a funny feeling whenever he got near her and had the sudden urge to kiss her. While he restrained himself from doing such he noticed that whenever he stared at her to long her face got red and she turned away quickly.

Thinking about it in his new clarity it dawned on him that she may have a crush on him. "Of course I'm such an idiot why didn't I realize it?"

Thinking on his next how to fix the situation he got an ideal. "I know what to do, I need to confront her about it. But I can't just tell her outright I need to make a situation where you will be forced to admit her crush on me."

Thinking of a solution he got it "I'll get her to follow me to training here and confront her! And since we will be away from anyone she won't deny it.

Praising himself for his plan that only a teenager with hormones could come up with he got out of his meditation and decided to initiate his plan tomorrow.

"Now to test out my theory about the Rasengan." Forming a Rasengan with his left hand he attached a chakra string which his right hand. He immediately became connected to his Rasengan. Seeing that it wasn't thick enough for his technique he kept adding more chakra until the string became a thick rope.

Deciding the rope was firm enough he tested his technique by yanking on the rope and sending his Rasengan into the lake. He immediately knew it worked when a massive whirlpool began to form. He sent more chakra over the rope causing the whirlpool to become so big that it began to suck in the sand on the shore.

Yanking the Rasengan back the whirlpool began to lose shape and eventually returned to normal.

Staring for a moment in surprise that he had officially made a new technique he decided to name it "Rasengan Flail"

"I can't wait to show Sensei this" with that he ran back to the central tower to tell his Sensei of his new technique.

* * *

Orochimaru was Pleased. Why you might ask? He had finally had success with his cloning operations. Down inside his labs In rice country he was busily experimenting with Stolen uzumaki, Senju, and Uchiha DNA he had stolen before his defection from Konoha. After years of trial and error he was finally having his first success in his cloning experimentation.

Lying in a giant tank of glass before him filled with various fluids was the Cloned body of Naruto Uzumaki. Only this Naruto was quite different from the normal Naruto, while normally Naruto would have Bright yellow hair with blue eyes this one had black hair with yellow streaks and also sported a sharingan with three tomoe. Looking at the rest of his body revealed startling changes, not only was his skin pale as Orochimaru's own but his pupil was also similar to a snakes.

"Yes, yes, I can finally feel success at my door." Looking towards the tank he felt almost ecstatic that his ultimate experiment was bearing success. Once his experiment was matured he would use his Soul possession Jutsu to take the clones body as it own. Not only would he have a near invincible body but it would be strong enough to let him live forever without needs to switch to another one. He would never age or even die thanks to his regurgitation Jutsu and a bit of tweaking he did to the clones DNA.

He examined the clone with hungry eyes imagining the possibilities of what he would do with such a body. Images of Konoha burning and ruling the world filled his mind before he banished such a thought. "First I need to make sure the second stage of the plan bears fruit" He thought with glee.

With success so close he remembered the days when he was fighting for Konoha "Ha the good fight they called it, more like systematic murder" he snorted. He had fought in both the second and third shinobi wars earning a reputation for himself as a shrewd tactician and a brilliant scientist.

After the third war was over he had expected to be give the hokage title but it was given to a mere brat all because he was more interested in science then killing rebelling Senju or breeding the next generation of a clan.

"Ha those hypocrites and their holier than thou attitudes" Remembering the massacre of the Senju a few years before he left he gave out a chuckle at Konoha's so called 'Righteousness'.

"The only thing that they did right was rebelling against themselves" he laughed.

Thinking of his now deceased Sensei he frowned the man was a complete hypocrite that was certain. No one usually let a child fend for themselves and then claim that the child was protecting his attackers by not defending himself.

Now what was even more startling was the fact the Yondaime somehow survived and returned to konoha yesterday carrying a naked Tsunade. "Well well Yondaime I'm Impressed that you managed to survive but I can only imagine this perverted plan with Tsunade was Jiraiya's. He truly has become lost to his lust." He thought.

Going back to his original train of thought, after he had left konoha he had been approached by an organization known as the Akatsuki, a group of S-class ninja, much like himself. But Orochimaru wasn't interested in the organizations goals, no he was interested in some of their abilities. Their abilities had the answer he was seeking for such a long time.

The leader Pain had the fabled Rinnegan. When Orochimaru had first laid eyes on it he was incredibly shocked, not only was the brat that his idiot teammate trained so long ago the leader but he had the legendary rinnegan. Salivating at the thought of it he held himself back and decided to gather some samples later. It wasn't easy, well it was impossible but as he found out the man was controlling corpses through the black rods he had embedded in the bodies. He found this out when he witnessed one of the bodies die when Pain was training with Konan. After the battle he had retrieved one of the black rods that he had left behind. Imagine his surprise when he found out the Rod had was made of his chakra and could possibly be replicated if he was careful.

The next on his list was Pains partner Konan. Getting her DNA had been just as difficult but when she left some of the paper she made from her own body laying near Pains training ground he got it.

Next on his list was the immortal duo Kakuzu and hidan. With Kakuzu he waited until he was assigned a mission with him. On the mission they encountered an A-ranked nuke nin who kakuzu easily skewered with his threads though he never noticed orocimaru carefully taking the remaining threads still inside the body. Hidan Had been rather easy, the man usually stabbed himself in a strange ritual to kill his target and bleed everywhere so getting his DNA was easy.

Kisame was a tough one but he got his DNA and a few scales from his sword too. He had invited the swordsman to a but to test his skill and though the man was suspicious he couldn't turn down a challenge to class with the kusanagi. Once the battle was over which he had lost since the samehada absorbed everything he threw at the swordsman and heal Kisame he had gather the blood on the ground and a few scales that were laying around.

Zetsu had been tough but Orochimaru had his ways. On a casual walk in the akatsuki base Orochimaru had been walking by zetsu and had accidently nicked him with his ring. Zetsu had been wary of course but Orochimaru insisted that he had accidently swiped his ring finger when he was passing.

Now Itachi. Itachi had been the most wary of them all. He never let himself near the Sannin and always had an eye on him. Orochimaru finally had gotten impatient and attack the Boy. Although he was quickly outmatched he still gained his prize having nicked the boy with his kunai when he took his hand.

Getting back to the present he looked around his lab and noticed something. Looking at the monitors at the other end of the room showing the entire base with security camera's covering every angle. Looking at one in particular he noticed that Kabuto was having slight trouble with Subject 0779.

Subject 0779 was relatively new, having been brought in just two days ago during the massive upheaval in Konoha. The subject responded surprisingly well to the experiments that had been administered thus far though only time would tell if it was worth the more costly ones to implement.

Looking at the screen revealed that Kabuto was administering his newest experment called the "Super fast clone birth Jutsu." The Jutsu was designed to allow him to implant carefully constructed DNA into a subject and grow them inside the subject at a super accelerated rate. This would usually terminate the life of the subject, however Orochimaru was aware of this and had the subjects subjected to several experiments beforehand to increase their regeneration and survival rate by an extraordinary amount.

Right now subject 0779 was thrashing about while strapped to a lab table. Kabuto was carefully looking over the Subject to make sure that the subject did not die or experience any unwanted afflictions while the birth jutsu was being testing.

Walking over the intercom he pressed the button. "Kabuto how is the subject responding so far?"

kabuto's attention to the subject never wavered as he replied. "The subject is responding surprisingly well and it looks like the child is maturing at an astonishing rate. If my calculations are correct the baby will be born in one weeks time."

Orochimaru was pleased, not only was his latest experiment coming along quite good but if it was a success he could start large scale operations. Now the only issue would be finding a large number of subjects to become breeding machines for these new warriors, his personal clone army.

* * *

The dark cave lit up revealing a gigantic statue with ten fingers. On the fingers were holograms of men each bearing a black cloak with red clouds.

"Akatsuki assemble" ordered the leader.

One by one the other apparitions started appearing on each finger assuming their respective positions they had been assigned.

Once the Entire group was assembled the leader looked expediently at zetsu. "Now that we are assembled we can begin."

The rest of Akatsuki look towards their leader with confusion. "Leader-Sama may I ask why we have been assembled." Asked Sasori with respect, his partner just looking irate at being called on while he was showing his art to an unfortunate missing nin.

"What we have been called here for today is extremely important, it might even determine the stance we take in the upcoming wars." Pain explained.

The mood in the cavern immediately became tense, you could feel it. Looking towards one another they felt anticipation.

"Now after Zetsu has explained the situation I will direct our next move"

Zetsu face the waiting Akatsuki and his black half started "Recently most of you have heard of Konoha splitting up because of a civil war I'm sure?"

While most of the Akatsuki like Hidan and Kakuzu were doing active missions and new the latest news, some like Itachi and Kisame who were out training had not.

Itachi was the most shocked of the entire group. "What do you mean! Konoha has entered a civil war" Itachi exclaimed unbelievingly. A rare show of emotion for the Uchiha.

Zetsu showing no emotion replied "From what we have gathered the village split over a variety of issues though the most important was how the Jinchuuriki was being treated. After his imprisonment a large amount of the shinobi and civilians' who held no ill will towards the boy took up arms while the village was in shock over a massacre that took place at the Hokage tower. After that happened Tsunade, the acting Hokage was seen as incompetent and fled the village. Currently we have no other Intel since we came directly here."

Looking at Zetsu now Konan voiced her question "What about Orochimaru" Orochimaru was acting strange of late, he has not only been amassing an incredible amount of manpower, but this newfound strength was coming from nowhere. "His increase in strength is alarming to say the least and he is reported to being large amounts of raw materials while downsizing his standing army. It makes no sense whatsoever" Konan explained with wariness.

Pain who was listened contemplated this. Not only was Orochimaru ordering increasing amounts of materials while downsizing his military but he was doing so at a rapid pace.

Looking up Pain spoke "Alright now that you have all been briefed I can explain our next step. The next step we will take is capturing insert country

* * *

Jiraiya was feeling the best he had in years. After he was finished taking Tsunade in every position imaginable he had knocked her out and hefted her over his shoulder. His time with Tsunade over he was feeling quite content, he was so into his bliss that he almost missed the crunch of feet hitting the ground. Looking over to the sound of the new arrival he gasped.

Standing in front of Jiraiya was The Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze. "Minato" Jiraiya mutter in surprise.

Walking closer revealed the Yondaime in his classic outfit with a white cloak and flame design and the Konoha jonin outfit.

Meeting Jiraiya's gaze after looking at the naked and bleeding form of Tsunade, Minato let out a chuckle. "Hello Jiraiya, it seems you had some fun here."

Jiraiya returned with a lecherous leer. "You know Minato you could always join me, I think this slut just might be too much for just me."

Minato's eyes gleamed darkly "While I normally would take you up on that offer Kushina wouldn't approve. Now on to business."

Noticing the seriousness in his voice Jiraiya zipped up his pants and dropped Tsunade's naked form onto the ground.

Noticing that Jiraiya was paying attention he began "As your aware the Kyuubi jinchuuriki is gone... While I won't accept any excuse his absence is secondary to the current situation at hand. The most important problem were facing right now is a rebellion, a rebellion which must be put down brutally!" he all but yelled towards the end.

Noticing his students Anger Jiraiya felt total calm even in this dire situation. " Minato calm down, the jinchuuriki will be found and the rebellion will be put down just like the Senju and Uchiha clans were when they rebelled against you."

Huffing in anger Minato kicked a nearby rock disregarding Jiraiya's words. "No... I won't take this laying down. My village, MINE! was attacked and weakened, now I have to pick the pieces up for Tsunade's failure." he ended his rant with a kick to Tsunade's prone form.

Understanding His leaders anger Jiraiya had a brilliant ideal, in his mind. "Minato I think I have a brilliant plan to gain more power for the village."

Minato was now interested, while he was angry at the loss of forty percent of his villages forces against a rebel faction he knew his sensei always had a plan. "Alright I'm interested so what do you have on your mind Jiraiya?"

"I was thinking about using Fire Countries standing army to draft however much of the Land of Fire as possible."

Seeing that his idea had literally stunned Minato into silence he continued. "Now while the fire daimyo would normally refuse such an action I can simply slap a mind control seal on him and make him our personal puppet"

Minato was surprised at the cunning and audacity that the plan proposed, he never would have thought that Jiraiya would be so willing to keep Konoha on top by such means.

"I think the idea is perfect, now we will simply make the Fire Daimyo disappear for an hour or two and have total control of fire County. Now While that's being taken care of, I will return Tsunade to Konoha and punish her by giving her to the Uchiha first."

Seeing his sensei's questioning gaze he explained "While I'm sure that you impregnated her I want the Uchiha to have Children with her. The combined DNA of the Uchiha and the Senju will create the fabled rinnegan."

Jiraiya was reeling. He had not expected that, one of his students he had trained over his long years had the Rinnegan. Nagato was the name of his student, a true Shinobi. Learning that he could create such a bloodline for konoha he became giddy.

Yes this will surely boost Konoha to the very top like it always should have been.

* * *

**Authors note**

After reading through chapter five and looking through the reviews I realized that some people mistook Orochimaru's experiment for something else. I'm clearing this up, it is not sexual and is part of the plot. This is a straight fic.


	6. Premonition of War

Chapter Six: Premonition of War

Authors note

Been busy lately but I pushed this chapter out. This chapter will focus completely on the rebels and Naruto. The next chapter will focus on Naruto and Orochimaru. Now the pairing won't be finalized until later in the story but I will have Lemons in here. They will be marked so if you don't like them just skip until you see the bold text.

* * *

The Land of waves was a peaceful and prospering country ever since their hero had saved them from Gato's tyranny. The citizens were no longer living on the streets with malnourished bodies. After Gato died they finally had not only their homes back but their lives as well. They were finally getting their economy back in control and children no longer needed to wonder the streets in poverty. After Gato's death Tazuna had been made the unofficial Daimyo of wave since the real Daimyo threatened Tazuna if he ever tried to usurp him.

With Gato dead the people of wave were free but Tazuna knew Gato was only part of the problem after all he never could have taken over the country so easily unless the Daimyo himself was somehow involved.

Recently however Tazuna had been approached by several konoha Shinobi. When he went to greet them they rebuffed him saying they were rebels and that Waves hero had been betrayed. Feeling shock at his hero's betrayal it only made sense to ally himself with Konoha's enemies.

Right now He was feeling quite happy. Why you might ask? Because he had gotten a meeting with the leader of the rebellion who had quite the offer for him.

Walking through the doors of his modest home was none other the Asuma Sarutobi the man who proclaims himself the 'Hope' of Fire Country. Walking inside he greet the bridge builder and his family.

"Hello Tazuna I am Asuma sarutobi and I'm here to make you the offer of a lifetime.

Tazuna was listening with rapt attention while he and Tsunami sat at the table.

Asuma took a deep breath "What I'm here to offer you if the chance for your village to become a Shinobi village."

Tazuna was floored. He never expected that. Finally finding his voice he asked "I'm willing to hear out your proposal but don't you think this is something you should have gone to the Daimyo about?"

Asuma understood the man's confusion and chuckled "While I admire your honesty what I plan to do is create a village here in your country to use as a staging point to conquer other nations. Once I have established the village we will immediately conquer any nearby nations whether they be neutral or allies to gain supremacy over Konoha." he declared with a confident smirk.

Feeling shocked Tazuna didn't know what to say at first. "Wait... if that's true then why did you come to me first? he blurted out.

"That's simple I think you are one of waves most respected individuals and I certainly prefer you over the current Daimyo."

Tazuna could understand his sentiment. The current Daimyo was a fat bastard who usually kept to himself and was implicated in the Gato disaster.

Warily Eyeing Asuma he had his answer. "Alright I'll take you up on your offer but remember that my people are still recovering after Gato was here so building housing will take awhile possibly up to five months.

With that they both shook hands and the cemented their partnership.

* * *

He ran as fast as he could to his Sensei to show him his newest Jutsu. Feeling excitement at the praise he would receive at finally establishing himself his first original jutsu. "I can't wait to see what Tobi-Sensei thinks of the 'Rasengan Flail' I bet he will at least be impressed" he thought excitedly.

As he ran along the trail that led his training spot his thought's wondered to his friend Fu although lately he had been having thoughts about her that would suggest that he was interested in being more then friends.

For the last couple of days he had been having dreams of him and Fu having sex. After his firt meeting with Fu he had developed a crush and like any teenager with hormones he was feeling them full force. "Hehe I guess What Konan said about teenagers is true" He thought.

"Well I guess I'll find out tomorrow then" he thought happily.

Running along the path eventually brought him to his destination. Walking into the main tower of Amegakure he walked up the long stairwell until he stood in front of his Sensei's quarters.

"It's now or never" he thought. He knocked on the door and waited for his Sensei to answer.

He was feeling nervous about how what his sensei would think of his newest jutsu. "What if he doesn't like it" he thought worried.

After what felt like an eternity the door opened with a creak making his heart beat like a drum. Opening the door Tobi stood in the door looking as if he had just woken from a nap.

Looking down at Naruto he asked, "Hello Naruto what are you doing here? I thought you were out training."

Feeling nervous he replied. "Tobi-Sensei I have made a new and awesome jutsu that is super destructive!"

Tobi looked intrigued now, it's not every day someone comes up with a new unique jutsu anymore. "Ok Lets go into the training room and you can demonstrate this jutsu for me."

Naruto was overjoyed, his Sensei looked interested and he could show off his new Jutsu. "Ok lead the way Sensei." he said respectively.

Tobi walked down the hallway while Naruto followed behind. Moving down the stairwell a few floors brought them down another two hallways before they stood in front of the training room doors.

Tobi Pushed open the doors and revealed the room in all its splendor. The room looked as if it was created by a master Fuinjutsu user. Instead of walls the room look like a natural valley with plants and even a lake. There was no ceiling just the sky looking as natural as the real one.

"Wow this place looks like a real valley" Naruto exclaimed with amazement.

"Yes this valley was created by my predecessor who was quite the Ninja in his day" Tobi said with respect at the mention of the Mysterious ninja.

Still looking in amazement at the scenery he didn't pay much attention to Tobi's mysterious remark. Looking at all the trees he decided that would be a perfect place to test his Jutsu.

"Tobi-Sensei I know the perfect place to test my Jutsu follow me" he said as he pointed over to the crop of trees near the lake.

Following Naruto over to the spot he found the spot be quite adequate. The spot had various trees scattered about with the water nearby in case any fires broke out.

Naruto walked until he was a good distance from the trees then stood still. Holding out his left hand he formed a Rasengan while he attached a chakra string with his right. Soon the chakra string turn into a chakra rope and he swung the wall of destructive forces at the group of trees. The trees stood no chance as the ball of energy tore through them like wet paper bursting through the trees and the remains toppling over.

Tobi looked amazed. "This type of progress is unheard of especially for one so young. But with this jutsu he could be S-Class Easily if he trained in Genjutsu and Taijutsu more." He thought.

Naruto was continuing to swing his flail at the rest of the trees blowing them to pieces. After tearing through the last tree he let his jutsu fade away and looked at his Sensei with expectant eyes.

Noticing the eye waiting expectantly he voiced his opinion. "Well Naruto I'm certainly impressed. Not only have you made your first S-Rank Jutsu but it also have very broad range which could save you in a fight. The only weakness I can see if the time it takes to form it but that could be fixed with training."

Almost crying at his sensei's praise he pulled himself together and tried to look humbled. "Thank you Sensei I will make sure to train my new technique sufficiently. I will not let you down."

Tobi nodded. "I'm certain you won't but since you have a new technique down and you seem to be more confident in yourself I will be giving you your first mission next week. The mission will be considered B-Rank and you will be taking it alone."

Naruto looked uncertain. How could he take a B-Rank alone? Sure he had skill but he still felt he needed work after his training was sabotaged so badly.

Noticing his students uncertainty he decided to help him. "Listen Naruto I have full confidence in your abilities but since you seem worried I will teach you two things to help you survive."

Looking at his Sensei in anticipation at learning two new jutsu he could not wait.

"What I will be teaching you are two very useful techniques that will boost your survival chances greatly. The first one is 'Shunshin' a technique that allows a ninja to move at incredible speeds by channeling chakra to your body for a second then moving to where you want. This jutsu is limited because it takes an incredible amount of chakra and you must know where you will be moving to because you cannot perceive things moving that fast without a very advanced Doujutsu."

Looking startled that such a technique existed he grinned at the opportunity at learning such a thing but he had a question. "Sensei if what you say if true then has there ever been a Ninja that could use the Shunshin as a combat technique?

Tobi nodded. "Yes there was a Shinobi known to use an advance version of the Shunshin called 'Shisui the teleported' he could use the Shunshin to such a degree that instead of running at an opponent he would instead use the Shunshin to launch any major strikes. His weakness was that if he could not see his opponent then he did not know where to appear and he still had trouble perceiving what his opponent would do which ultimately killed him. The other weakness was that it required enormous amounts of chakra to use in a fight.

Naruto understood now understood the strengths and weaknesses of the Shunshin and decided it would only be useful as a surprise tactic.

Tobi gestured for him to pay attention. "Now the next thing I will be teaching you if the technique required to break Genjutsu. Simply perform the RAM seal and circulate you chakra. With this you can break out of most Genjutsu but you must train yourself to recognize when you are caught in one otherwise your dead."

Feeling angry that no one in Konoha ever taught him such a simple technique he sat and waited for his next instructions.

"Ok now I will cast a simple Genjutsu on you and you must break out of it. I will cast more Genjutsu each progressively hard until you can break out of at least a B-Rank. I will not tell you when the Genjutsu is cast because I want you to Recognize when you are in one.

Nodding that he understood he waited for the Genjutsu to be cast. He started paying attention to the detail of the room and noticed His Sensei's mask had turned brown on the chin area.

"Kai" he performed the RAM seal and his sensei looked impressed he got it his first try.

"Good work Naruto now let's see how you handle a C-Rank." Tobi said.

After many hours of trial and error Naruto had finally broken out of a B-Rank Genjutsu and looked dead tired. "Man Sensei when you said this was hard I never thought it would be bone tiring." Naruto laughed.

Not looking tired in the least Tobi replied. "This is only the beginning of your training. I want you to try the Shunshin tomorrow at your training ground. It should be easy compared to this so I have faith in your ability."

Sucking in his sensei's praise like an attention starved child he beamed with happiness. "I will have it down by tomorrow Sensei. I won't stop training until I drop!" he exclaimed with pride.

"Don't push yourself you're a hard worker and you should pride yourself on that. One Day we will both get revenge on konoha and I will make sure your prepared for that day. Now go spend some time with your friend Fu and take the rest of the night off you deserve it."

His mood had turned dark at the mention of his former village but he brightened up once Tobi mentioned his friend and he ran off to go see her. "Maybe She will be interested in spending some time with me" he thought hopefully.

Running up the tower stairwell he soon found himself in front of Fu's door while. Glancing around nervously he decided to see if she was inside so he pressed an ear to the door and channeled chakra. Listening to Fu moving inside he had a hard time hearing anything until he channeled more chakra to his ear. Listening in he could hear the slow breathing inside sigifying the person was sleeping.

Backing away from the door he was feeling down that his friend couldn't talk to him. "It's ok I can just talk to her tomorrow." he thought.

Moving to his own room he could not wait until tomorrow when he would invite Fu to train with him.

* * *

The wave Daimyo had never felt so much fear in his life. Sure he had to deal with paperwork and the pitiful citizens of wave whining about their pathetic lives. but he could always just send a few thugs to silence them right. Now the reason he was panicking was the citizens had come to reap their so called 'justice'. Three years after gato's death someone had leaked that he had in fact sold wave country to Gato in a contract but he had been killed before it was finalized.

Now normal villagers would never scare a wealthy noble such as him mind you, but today the villagers had brought themselves an army along which brings us to the present.

"Shit what do I do!" yelled the panicking Daimyo as he sat in his luxurious throne room with all his guards present. The daimyos palace was gigantic bordering a fortress with high walls surrounded his ten acre plot of land and a gigantic Jutsu created moat filled with chakra negating seals so ninja could not simply walk across the water or on the wall.

Panicking he turned to his head guard "Guards quick deal with the encroaching enemies!"

Seeing that attacking the attacking force of apparent leaf Shinobi to be utter suicide he knew he would not be getting out either way. Running outside to follow his orders he shouted to the guards lining the walls "Men get ready to fire."

Seeing that they were going to die they decided to go down fighting.

"Earth style: Bullet Rock technique" They sent out bullets made of rocks shooting at the advancing Leaf shinobi. The attack nailed a few of the leaf Shinobi in non vital areas but the attack did not have enough power to pierce the Shinobi's bulky flak jackets which had been designed to stop sharp objects.

"Charge men and bring us victory!" Yelled the rebel leader Asuma.

The Shinobi Roared in reply and began to use Earth techniques to establish ramparts up to the walls.

"Fire Style: Raging ash bull" Asuma yelled. He spewed an ash cloud out of his mouth that formed into the shape of a raging bull it's eyes made of fire. Giving out a huff it charges into the Daimyos walls and plowed not only right threw it but incinerated anyone within five feet of it.

The guards didn't know what hit them. One moment they were ferociously fighting off the Shinobi advance and the next the wall guarding them was blasted inward before their skin melted off leaving them screaming in agony before the flames boiled them from the inside out. Their bodies were steaming bloody messes when the invading Shinobi found them, the skin had melted off and was barely hanging from their naked bodies. Many of the Shinobi retched at seeing their exposed ones and faces contorted in agony.

Walking inside Asuma looked on with a smirk. "Men today we claim Wave for ourselves and establish ourselves as an Empire. We will kill the Daimyo and conquer the any who oppose us!" he proclaimed victoriously. The Shinobi roared in approval.

"Now it is time to take what is ours, comrades we have been betrayed by our former corrupt leaders, today we send them a message. Today my comrades We take CONTROL!"

The Shinobi following cheered and began to get into a frenzy, storming into the palace and slaughtering anyone who resisted. The sounds of hundreds of bodies being slew began to sound somewhat like rain to Asuma. Plans were coming along just as he planned and if it held true he would finally have the will of fire restored. The bastards who ruined his village would pay with blood. Yes once it was all over konoha would be dust and he would finally have absolution.

Feeling satisfaction at the success to far he began to walk into the palace before noticing a struggling guard somehow still alive. The man was burnt beyond recognition and was struggling to get away. Gaining a smirk he began to walk towards the guard.

Noticing the enemy Shinobi he felt panicked and tried to crawl faster before he felt a boot on his back painfully dig into his exposed spine.

"Well, well what do we have here? It seems I missed one." Asuma chuckled.

"Please I was forced into this job I never meant the people of wave harm. I have a young daughter not even five years old please spare me!" The guard begged with tears flowing down his face.

Asuma was about to leave the guard before he noticed something in the woods. He glanced in the woods and saw a figure with a cane but before he could react he made the mistake of looking it in the eye. Once he made eye contact Asuma's entire perception changed. He felt an unbearable bloodlust that screamed at him to spill blood and take what he wanted.

It was maddening, his pupils were dilated and he almost blacked out. He looked around for something to quench his thirst before he noticed the dying Guard and several fallen Shinobi. The figure in the woods smirked and faded back into the shadows as if he was never there.

He advanced on the dying guard while some of his Shinobi watched him in confusion. Hearing the guards whimpering he drooled and felt his hunger rise and subconsciously began to channel chakra for what was to come.

Lunging at the guards body he grabbed the squealing mans neck and ripped it open. He began to drink the man's sweet life essence. The man screamed with renewed pain while his Shinobi watched on in shock and horror as their leader went insane. Swallowing mouthfuls of blood, he tasted the sweet nectar, it was ecstasy and he almost gained a sexual pleasure from sating his lust.

Gai was running by and saw something that chilled him to the bone. His leader was hunched over an enemy guard. But that wasn't what scared him, his leader was devouring the man with gusto, drinking the man's blood with an almost animal ferocity.

Feeling nauseous he overcame it with strict resolve. "This can't be Asuma, he must be under a very strong Genjutsu. But who would possess a Genjutsu powerful enough to do this?" Gai pondered inwardly.

Moving closer to his leader he noticed asuma had gone still and had slowly turned to look at him. The man was covered in blood and bits of torn flesh while he was chewing a mouthful of what looked like a piece of the guards neck. Looking into Asuma's eyes revealed it had a slight red tint and he seemed almost feral.

Snarling at Gai, Asuma charged at him with animal ferocity and began to swing his knives haphazardly in his direction, no flow to his attacks at all.

Gai steeled himself to take down his leader and return him to normal. "Asuma I don't know what has possessed you but I'm going to have to take you down. I know you will thank me when I free you. Now feel the power of youth!"

He immediately entered the first gate "Gate of life open!" He was surrounded with visible chakra before he went even further "Gate of Pain open!" the ground cracked in response his power went up immensely. Gai's muscles were bulging while his skin turned red.

Finally powered up enough to take his feral leader down he charged. "Feel the power of youth!" He yelled performing his famous dynamic entry.

For Asuma who was rapidly charging at Gai, snarling with blood and spit flying everywhere it was already over. Gai had entered the second gate one second and the next he had already kicked Asuma so hard he instantly blacked out and was flung through a tree before coming to a stop.

Everyone had been alerted by the racket. Even the Shinobi who had pierced the Palaces inner chamber and had the Daimyos head mounted on a pike had come to see what had been making all the noise. When they arrived they saw that their leader was covered in blood and Gai was standing over him.

What is the meaning of this yelled Kurenai who was running over with Anko. Gai looked them over before replying without his usual exuberance. "I'm sorry but Asuma was captured in a very high level Genjutsu that made him act like a feral animal. He attacked that mangled guard over there and tried to kill me."

Shocked and angry Kurenai began to examine Asuma while most forces stood motionless still in shock from seeing their seemly invincible leader fall so far. Looking him over she noticed the signs of a sharingan illusion. As a Genjutsu Mistress she had been trained to recognize the signs.

She was shocked yet again. "There's only two uchiha left but Itachi is not loyal to konoha so he would have nothing to gain by ruining Asuma's image. Unless... with all the slain uchiha one of them must have had their eyes taken!" she thought startled by the revelation.

Waving a couple of medics over she said motioned them to crouch next to her "Listen I have gotten rid of the Genjutsu but his body is in shock from it and I need you two to keep him stable. The mental backlash from this Genjutsu could have long lasting effects.

She heard the Shinobi murmuring and talking about what happened when Gai put his foot down. "Listen up everyone."

Noticing he had everyone's attention he began "Ok we have confirmed Asuma's strange behavior was not natural, he was placed in a sharingan illusion and forced to commit the despicable act you see before you. We know who has the last loyal uchiha, that's right Konoha has down this to our leader!" Gai Yelled in anger.

The crowd began to get rowdy some yelling about avenging their leader and burning Konoha down. Motioning them to calm down he continued "Now while our leader recovering from this heinous attack we will cement out power in Wave country and continue to expand out power and show them our flames of youth!"

The Army of Shinobi roared in approval before they charged to their new village in the waves carry their loot and the head of the daimyo as proof of their victory.


	7. Chapter Seven: Secrets

Chapter Seven: Secrets

Authors note

Here is chapter seven and it will clear up some things. This chapter will be longer then the others.

Edit: Chapter has been edited for typo's and will continue to be edited.

* * *

Naruto was excited. Today was the day he would invite Fu to his training spot and finally confront her. Though he still thought of her as a friend, he did feel lust towards her and wanted to clear some things up.

Getting up and making breakfast he walked down the stairs before his Sensei stopped him. Feeling impatient at being stopped he caught himself before he made a remark.

Tobi looked at Naruto who seemed in a hurry, "Naruto I have some unfortunate news to bring. It seems our enemies are more formidable then I once thought" Tobi explained

Naruto was confused, "Sensei what do you mean I thought you said that Orochimaru and Konoha were more focused on themselves then us?" he asked.

Feeling his students eyes on him he explained, "While that was true I just got word from Zetsu that Orochimaru has started abducting large amounts of people for some purpose so I thought it prudent to give you your mission early. Tomorrow you will go with Itachi and Kisame on your mission. They will be your escorts in case you run into any unseen problems."

Understanding his Sensei's concern for he nodded, "I understand Sensei I will make sure to watch out for anything unusual and be careful." he replied with respect.

Nodding at his student he left to talk to Pain about the newest developments while Zetsu was undercover in konoha.

Continuing on his way through the Akatsuki base he passed by Itachi and Kisame who smiled his way. Walking through the hallways down to Fu's room he also passed by Konan who winked at him seductively while he looked confused and continued on his way at a brisk pace. Finally coming to her door he looked apprehensive and gulped.

Standing at the door he knocked, "Fu it's Naruto you home?" He asked somewhat loud.

Opening the door Fu stood in her Shinobi gear looking happy to see Naruto, "Hey Naruto what brings you here?" she asked curiously.

Feeling a bit nervous he replied, "Well I'm going to my usual training spot and I thought I would invite you along." he said nicely.

Thinking about it she found it a perfect opportunity to spend time with her friend, "Sure Naruto lead the way and we can enjoy ourselves at your training spot." she said with a mischievous tone.

Walking down the stairway he led Fu out of the Main tower and through the Market district. Finally he found his trail on the outskirts of Amegakure. He walked through the somewhat soaked path to his training ground.

Finally arriving at the Training ground revealed a small lake with a sandy beach and a forest surrounding it on all sides.

Looking at the beauty of the lake Fu was in awe, "This is where we will be training? Does anyone else use it.?" She asked with excitement.

Naruto looked happy that his friend found his training ground beautiful, "Yes only I train here and were the only ones here so we have it all to ourselves." he said with a smirk.

Fu realizing that they were going to be completely alone got a mischievous idea, "Hehe If me and Naruto are going to be completely alone here then maybe we could..." she thought before blushing heavily and staring at Naruto who was facing the lake.

Oblivious to his friends Erotic thoughts about him he was enjoying the Lake view while thinking about what to do next, "I think I'll invite Fu to a spar and then confront her about my crush.

Turning around he noticed Fu seemed kind of out of it, "Fu would you like to spar with me" He asked while somewhat concerned why his friend was spacing out.

Quickly gaining control of her thoughts she noticed she had gotten wet but quickly ignored it, "I would love to spar with you Naruto your my friend after all" she said confidently.

They both walked onto the lake surface and got into combat stances. Fu moved first and attacked him with a fist while Naruto jumped over her and kicked her in the face.

His foot would have connected if Fu didn't block his punch with an outstretched arm and jumped back. Forming hand seals she called out her Jutsu "Water style: Water dragon Jutsu." A dragon formed from the lake water and roared, heading towards Naruto, he was forced to think quick.

With the dragon already soaring towards him he quickly formed a "Rasengan Flail" and swung it towards the Water Dragon. Connecting with the dragon the Flail tore it apart and continued onward to Fu.

Eyes widening at the danger she jumped over the Flail barely missing the orb of destruction as it passed an inch by her face. She could hear the thrum as it passed by her and sailed into the water causing a tidal wave to explode from the lake.

Seeing his Jutsu worked he quickly brought his flail up again for another swipe but he was too slow as Fu already closed the distance between them and started giving him a beat down.

Punching him in the face, kidney, and chest she then kicked him towards the shore where he crashed into the sand on his back. Launching herself through the air she landed on Naruto and straddled him.

Putting her face close to his she smiled, "Looks Like I win Naruto" she said smirking.

Smiling back he replied, "I would look down if I were you" he said smirking also.

Looking down Fu's eyes widened. Glancing down Naruto had a kunai positioned to impale her the second she had landed on him if he had put it a few inches higher.

Understanding she lost she sighed as he put the kunai away, "It looks like you won but don't think I won't win next time" she said.

**Warning Lemon** (Skip to the bold text if you don't want to see it.)

Smiling at the challenge he accepted when he noticed she was still straddling him and didn't look like she wanted to move.

He grinned, "I see that your enjoying yourself. You know Fu I have a confession to make"

She returned his grin, "Well tell me what your confession is" she said leaning close to his face making eye contact.

Looking into her eyes he gained confidence, "I've been meaning to tell you that I think your hot and that I want to be more then friends" He said with confidence.

Seeing her friend was interested in her she got excited, "I like you too Naruto but for right now I want us to be friends. I had a rough life in Taki and I want to wait before I make any commitments."

Looking down he quickly looked back up when she started grinding herself against him while smiling seductively.

She was starting to feel quite horny and wet, "However... I think we can be special friends and relieve each other of some stress" she punctuated this by grinding herself further on him. making him start to stiffen and feel his cock strain against his clothes.

He could feel her hot core through her clothes against his manhood and it was starting to make him feel horny. Reaching up he pulled his shirt off before pulling her close and kissing her. Their lips made contact before he slipped his tongue in and starting exploring her mouth. she returned the gesture and broke the kiss so she could pull her shirt off revealing she didn't wear a bra and had C-cup breasts. She gave him a seductive look and moaned.

Naruto's mouth went dry and he felt his pants tighten further, "I think I'm going to ravage you all day" he said as he grabbed her breast and started massaging them.

She moaned and felt herself get wet. Her folds were getting wet and slippery making her want to have his cock inside her already, "I want you to fuck me Naruto. Since I first met you I thought you were hot and I've been dreaming of fucking you ever since" she purred while she started to take off skirt revealing her damp panties.

Looking at her panties he saw they were soaking wet and felt his lust grow while his raging cock threatened to rip his pants open.

He reached down under her panties and slipped a finger into her wet pussy causing Fu to hold him and Moan her pleasure, "Ohh yes Naruto right there please"

Feeling bolder he put two fingers in her pussy and began to pump them back and forth causing Fu to quiver and breath rapidly.

Feeling impatient he withdrew his hand causing her to pout before he grabbed her panties and pulled them down revealing her trimmed green pubic hair and looked further down seeing her pussy glistening with her juices.

Fu seeing Naruto admiring her body blushed, "Like what you see" she asked while getting on her knees and started working on Naruto's pants.

Feeling confident he replied, "Yes, I do love your body and I think I'm going to take my time fucking you."

Finally getting his pants off she gasps at the sight of his Cock which was about seven inches. she couldn't control herself. Slowly moving closer she licked the head of his cock which caused him to moan in approval. Feeling bolder she opened her mouth and took in the first two inches making Naruto groan.

Seeing that Naruto was enjoying himself she took in about half before bobbing her head back and forth while humming making him blow his load right there.

She swallowed his cum and smiled making him go hard for the second round, "Naruto I want you inside me now" she moaned.

Laying on her back she spread her legs giving him a view of her wet and glistening pussy. Nodding he lined up his cock with her pussy and pushed it in making her groan.

Seeing blood dripping down he was surprised, "You're a virgin?" he asked shocked.

She nodded, "Yes I wanted my first time to be with someone special and you seem to fit the bill" she said with tenderness.

Bucking her hips to let him know to continue he moved slowly at first then started moving quicker making her moan in approval. Jack hammering into her Naruto was in bliss. Nearing his peak he started slowing down preferring to go heavy and slow. Fu by now was screaming in pleasure and wrapped her legs around his waist, "Cum inside me Naruto I want to feel your hot cum!" she screamed.

Groaning he finally came inside her, spilling his semen into her pussy. She immediate came herself spilling her juices onto his cock, "Ooww naruto" she moaned in bliss.

**End Lemon**

He removed himself from her and laid on his back with Fu. He wrapped an arm around her sweaty form, "That was the best experience I've ever had. I think we should do this more often" he said grinning widely at her.

Returning his grin with one of her own she leaned into him, "I think so too." she said with enthusiasm.

Neither noticed Konan watching them from the tree line with an unreadable expression.

The two lovers relaxed in each other's arms and watched at the sun set enjoying the scene.

* * *

Minato was not very happy at the moment. It was nighttime by the time he and his sensei had finished discussing their plans to manipulate the daimyo. After talking with his Sensei and grabbing the naked and semen coated Tsunade he had walked back to his camp nearby that he and his family had set up. Walking into camp he got quite a few looks sent his way when he entered.

Kushina was the first to notice. "Hello Minato dear. Why is Tsunade naked and looks like she was just fucked?" she asked coldly as she sat by the fire.

After the kyuubi attack Minato and Kushina had disappeared along with a few elite Jonin. Many were confused but Sarutobi had convinced the populace that Minato had been injured in the battle and needed to by away to recover. The real reason was only known to Minato and Kushina as not even Sarutobi was told the real reason.

Looking at his wife he dropped the naked woman next to the fire without a care. "She fucked up and let the jinchuuriki get away so I decided to let Jiraiya handle her as he sees fit." He replied like it was an everyday thing.

"Well damn, I never expected Tsunade to be so incompetent she might have ruined everything" Kushina huffed in anger.

Walking over to the prone form of Tsunade she turned her over and began to scan her with a medical Jutsu. Looking over the results she chuckled, "Hey Minato I think she's pregnant"

Looking up from the scroll he was writing in he grinned, "Well seems like the next generation of Senju is on their way I only hope they won't be as useless as this slut. After all Tsunade has passed her prime and she should have fostered a new generation by now. Her selfish desire to not have children has cost konoha it's military supremacy."

Kushina nodded in agreement and dragged Tsunade over to a sleeping mat. Examining Tsunade she further noticed that her hormones were unusually high. "Well it seems Jiraiya put his lust seal on her. A fitting punishment I suppose" She said with a callous tone.

Noticing the commotion the occupants of the other tents starting coming out to see what the commotion was about. The first two ones to come out were children looking about twelve years of age with bright blonde hair.

The girl had her blonde hair falling freely to her back and wore a black skirt falling to her knees and a cloak similar to Minato's with a flame pattern at the bottom. She wore the classic Jonin flak jacket that konoha was famous for and had deep blue eyes. The girls name was Naruko Namikaze.

The boy was the spitting image of Minato, wearing exactly what he did in his Jonin days except he did not wear the cloak he did. He was wearing a konoha Jonin flak jacket with black anbu style pants and had his blonde hair spiky and untamed. The boys name was Akira Namikaze

Noticing his children were coming to greet him he smiled, "Naruko, Akira I see you two look prepared to arrive in Konoha tomorrow."

Nodding at their fathers statement they looked confused to see a naked woman in the camp.

"Father why is there a naked woman here? Naruko asked curiously.

Minato looked over at the still unconscious form of Tsunade though she looked to be stirring by the looks of it. "Kids this woman is Tsunade Senju. She failed konoha and me by allowing the Jinchuuriki to escape. So as punishment she is now breeding stock for the better of the village," Minato explained.

Understanding her father's logic and that the woman had failed her father she looked at the woman in cold indifference.

Akira however looked at Tsunade in lust and found the opportunity to sate it too good to pass up. "She looks pretty hot. Father can I have her for myself tonight?" he asked eagerly.

Minato was about to give his consent but Tsunade had woken up and already started fumbling with the boys belt. Looking at Tsunade already up and starting to please his son he decided to commemorate Jiraiya on his seal work when he got back. "Alright Akira take this failure back to your tent. I don't need a horny wife and daughter right now," He laughed.

Akira would have replied but he was in bliss from Tsunade sucking his cock so he just picked her up and walked back into his tent. The sounds didn't lessen though so Minato cast a sound barrier on them.

Kushina looked like she could care less what just happened in front of her while Naruko looked quite bothered.

Feeling quite uncomfortable Naruko decided to go back to her tent, "Father I am going back to my tent I think I need my rest."

Understanding the real reason he let her go to her tent. while Kushina formed a barrier to keep any noise out for their discussion.

After looking through the area to make sure that no one was listening in one them he decided to initiate their conversation.

"The situation is very bad at the moment. The kyuubi Jinchuuriki is in unknown hands and almost half the village has rebelled and seems to be starting their own operations." He said with deadly seriousness.

Kushina understood the dire circumstances, "Minato but if we don't have the Jinchuurki then how will we conquer the other nations? Our master won't be capable of helping us for nearly two years without the Kyuubi" she said with a slight panicked tone.

"Kushina calm down. Me and Jiraiya both have a plan to conquer the nearby nations without resorting to the master plan too early." Minato explained.

Calming down after hearing that her husband had a plan she sat down on the sleeping mat and listened.

Noticing his wife was waiting on him to begin he started, "So the plan is a bit daring but it will work. We begin by brainwashing the Fire Daimyo to become our puppet. The next step of the plan is for me to instate a new Hokage since It will be a waste of time for me to do paperwork when I could be out conquering nations; no the Hokage bill be a figurehead for me. The next step in the plan will be to use Fire Country's army to draft anyone capable in the country to Konoha's military. The fourth and final step for now is to launch an attack on Hot springs and grass country in five months to annex their land and bolter my new empire. Over the next five months I will gradually begin having the daimyo hand over all his power to me and then officially start what I call the 'Empire of Fire'" He proclaimed proudly.

Kushina was floored by the ambitious plan and cackled inwardly. She would not only have wealth and power but they could proceed with the master plan even sooner than expected.

Moving over to Minato she sat in his lap and grinded herself against him. Feeling him stiffen beneath her she smiled, "I'm glad I married you Minato I think your plan is perfect" she cooed

Smiling at his wife he replied, "I'm glad that you think so, now let's have our own private time" he purred in her ear.

With that the two began their own private session while their son had his own.

* * *

Orochimaru was the happiest he had been in a long time. Not only was his ultimate experiment a success but he finally had become a god.

Opening his eyes revealed purple eyes with three concentric lines. The eyes switched to the Sharingan then back to his ultimate achievement. He had changed quite drastically. While once before he had black hair he now had black spiky hair with yellow highlights and the snakelike pupil was much smaller fitting inside his new doujutsu. His outfit had also changed, he now had black chain mail armor that looked heavy but was actually incredibly light while he wore black Anbu pants with green snake designs on them. He also wore a green cloak with coiling snake designs and the Kanji for 'God' on the back.

He had just taken his new body. Feeling such unbridled power he almost felt complete. The only thing left for him was to bring a new era where he dictated what right and wrong was. He would eradicate the flawed species that was humanity and only allowed the ones that he perfected to live and bring about a new age where he decided who lived and died.

Kabuto was appraising his masters new body with a analyzing look, "I see that your enjoying your new body. I came to tell you that Subject 0779 has given birth to the first soldier and we will begin administering the same procedure to the other two hundred subjects we have on standby. Also the soldier born from Subject 0779 seems to have integrated the Senju DNA successfully but it seems unlike your new body which was very carefully craft these soldiers will only be able to inherit one of the Bloodlines we give them." He explained.

The report was pleasing though somewhat disappointing at the same time, "I want The other two hundred subjects to be injected immediately. We need at least forty thousand soldiers by next year. Also the women seem to handle giving birth more easily than the men so inject them with two samples.

"I'll admit it's unfortunate that for the men the experiments burst from the men's gut since they have nowhere to go while the women's modifications allow them an enlarged birth canal," Orochimaru mused.

The first few tests with the "Super fast clone birth Jutsu." were fatal, once Subject 0779 showed up and actually survived the procedure it allowed Orochimaru to modify the procedure for a higher survivability rate. The Jutsu was designed to allow him to implant carefully constructed DNA into a subject and grow them inside the subject at a super accelerated rate. For men this would usually meant that the DNA would gestate in their gut and rip its way out of their belly once it matured.

For the female it would just act like a super accelerated pregnancy. The baby would be born like normal and with minimal delay. Truly a preferred alternative.

The ultimate plan had was to build up a huge amount of subjects and keep pumping out babies every week until he had enough to overrun the entire world. He would use a forbidden jutsu he designed to artificially age the soldiers and implant knowledge and false experiences into their heads. The only problem with his plan was the rigorous training that only a real Ninja could teach them and he simply didn't have the patience for them to teach each other for the first few generations.

Moving around inside his lab while Kabuto watched he walked over to a walk that was solid stone and punch it. The result was the entire wall collapsing while he didn't have a scratch.

Gazing in awe of his new body he thought on his next course of action, "I now have the means to take on the any of the five major villages but I think I will build up on my powerbase first. I need more subjects to spawn soldiers and many more seasoned Ninja to teach them." he thought.

Looking at Kabuto he decided on his first course of action, "Kabuto I want you to announce that in five months time when we have a few hundred clones that we will be invading HotSprings country. The village hidden in the Hot Springs has more than enough subjects to build an army."

Kabuto nodded, "It will be done Lord Orochimaru. By the way the new baby that Subject 0779 gave birth to has a high possibility of developing the mokuton though that possibility remains to be seen.

Nodding he motioned for his servant to attend to his duties. Nodding again Kabuto walked out of the lab while holding a clipboard. on the clipboard was the personal data on Subject 0779 and it's child. The child was named "Kanna Haruno Senju" while the mother was listed as Sayako Haruno.

* * *

Walking into Konoha a week ago one would think that it seemed like a war torn battlefield but today it was completely different. The village had been quickly repaired by the various Ninjutsu users and the civilians looked to be throwing a parade.

The parade was to welcome the recovered Yondaime back to Konoha. "Their messiah as most called him had returned to deliver them an era of peace and punish the wicked who had deserted them" were the thoughts of most of the population.

The civilians had hired a band with an orchestra and set aside a long stretch of land to accommodate the tens of thousands of civilians and samurais who would be watching their leader arrive.

The guards at the gate noticed the Yondaime and his family approaching in the distance approaching and sounded a large bell that alerted the parade to begin laying their music. The loud ceremonial Music starting playing as the Yondaime in all his glory starting walking inside.

Greeting him were the faces of the Elders, Shinobi, and the civilians council all wearing smiles and cheering for their leader.

The civilians were even more supportive yelling and screaming praise for their revered and heroic leader. "Yondaime we love you please bear my children!", "Yondaime please accept this gift, it's the deed to my house!" were some of the more extreme yells.

He soaked up all the attention like a professional public figure and walked down the roadway shaking hands with the Nobles and nodding to the high ranking Shinobi. Walking down with him were his wife and kids while Tsunade was still naked and carried in by a Jonin. She was chained to a cart though she seemed to be cleaned somewhat from the other nights activities.

Seeing the Senju most of the civilians and Shinobi started booing and throwing food, "Senju bitch you let the Demon get away and abandoned us!", "I can't believe I ever trusted you, go rot!" were the yells of the upset civilians. The Shinobi simply looked at her with indifference and more than a little disappointment.

Going down the road they arrived at the refurbished Hokage tower. Though now it would be more appropriate to call it the Hokage Fortress. Where once stood a wooden tower now stood a stone fortress painted black that stood as high as the Hokage mountain and incredibly imposing. The fortress itself had many patrolling Ninja that specialized in long range ninjutsu along the ramparts while barrier ninja specialists guarded the front gate.

Danzo and the council approached Minato and waited for him to acknowledge them. The civilian council looked somewhat frightful of Danzo while the Shinobi looked happy their leader had returned.

Appraising the fortress Minato was impressed. "I'm very impressed with the fortress" he said to one Shimura Danzo who was smirking at him.

"It was quite easy to procure the funds when I have so much dirt on the civilians council. I simply showed them evidence of them embezzling and they had no trouble funding whatever i desired." Danzo explained with a smug look.

Minato grinned. "Show me inside I have quite the plan to tell you regarding our next actions, including your instatement as Hokage."

Danzos eyes widened and he motioned for Minato and the Council who was standing off to the side to follow him.

Everyone walked into the fortress once the gigantic stone door had been opened and walked through the hallways until they found themselves in front of 10 feet high double doors decorated with gold and jewels.

Opening the door danzo led Minato, Tsunade, the council and Kushina in while the Anbu stayed with his children.

Once everyone settled down and Tsunade was settled Danzo began, "We the esteemed Council would like to welcome Minato Namikaze, our Yondaime back" he said respectfully.

The civilians and Shinobi cheered while Tsume Inuzuka and the civilians woman looked at him lustfully.

"I am glad to be back esteemed council and I will begin today's matters with the rebellion and the high level prison break that occurred last week.

With that the good mood in the room was gone and replaced with a tense and nervous one. "Yondaime-Sama surely we mustn't ruin such a glorious day with such tal..." he was saying before Minato interrupted the nameless civilian with a "Rasengan." It ground against his face sending blood and brain matter spraying against the wall.

The civilians looked Frightened while the Shinobi found it hilarious though most hid it behind a stony facade. An Anbu walked in and dragged the corpse out leaving a bloody trail on the floor.

"Now unless someone else wants to interrupt me I will continue" he said with a cheery voice. No one dared speak.

"Now continuing where I left off there will be rule changes around here." Seeing that he had everyone's attention he continued, "Now while I'm sure my predecessors had the right ideal in their time I've come to realize that the council will no longer be needed. You see after contemplating it I have decided that you are all fools and that handing you any power will only serve to weaken konoha in the long run so Starting today I will be the New emperor of Fire country and anyone who disagrees... well you can find out." he explained.

The Shinobi and civilians both were shocked they had not been expecting something like this. Shibi aburame was one of the most shocked "Hokae-Sama I cannot see the logic in such a decision but I see that none of us has the power to stop you" Shibi explained with a dead tone.

Most of the civilians thought about voicing their dissent but a quick look at the blood spatter on the wall quickly dissuaded them of such a notion.

Hiashi Hyuuga along with Shikaku , Choza, and Inoichi stood up, "We will not let you take away our clans authority Minato" Hiashi said threateningly while the other three looked unsure of themselves but tried to look defiant.

Danzo looked shocked at the sudden boldness Minato displayed but wisely kept his mouth shut and decided to just watch events play out. "Such an action is unprecedented, I must revaluate Minato" He thought with caution.

Minato looked at Hiashi with a mask of indifference then disappeared in a yellow flash. Hiashi never knew what happened because one second Minato was standing in front of him and the next he simply felt nothing. Minato withdrew his kunai from Hiashi's head with a squelch and let the body hit the floor.

He looked at the shaking forms of the three defiant clan heads, "I would advise that you sit down before I'm forced to put you down permanently." he said with deadly intent.

The three clan heads sat down seeing they stood no chance and that the rest of the council seemed to be obedient. Moving back to his seat Minato sat, "Now that there is no dissension I will begin with the next phase of the plan but first any civilians will excuse themselves now or face death" he said seriously.

The civilians ran out of the room and shut the doors behind them but not before you heard the sounds of the Anbu slicing them to death the second they stepped outside. Can't have any rumors flying about.

Seeing that the room had gone deathly silent he began to explain his plan, "Now that the civilians are out of the way I will begin explaining my plan since most of you will be leading my forces to victory. Now the first step begins with me replacing the Daimyo and becoming the ruler of Fire Country," Seeing the former councils shocked faces he let out a chuckle and continued, "The next step Konoha will use Fire countries standing army to conscript a good portion of fire countries population. Around five months time we will have speed trained a good number of genin and chunin and launch an attack on Hotsprings country."

The former Shinobi council was shocked again and somewhat bitter over having their powers stripped. Seeing the dejected looks on the Shinobi's faces he let was thrilled, "I have them now" he thought excited.

Continuing where he left off, he coughed to get the Shinobi's attention since many of them were still coming to grips with what happened, "Now since most of you will be commanding my troops I will let you in on some secrets that only me and kushina are aware of"

Looking interested now they listened carefully while Kushina had a dark smirk on her face. Minato grinned also, "I'm sure that most of you have heard that I left because of injuries I sustained because of the kyuubi. Well that was a lie, I was never harmed and I also never needed to seal the kyuubi" he said with a sneer having forgone all pretense of a kind and caring man.

The Shinobi let out gasps while Kushina let a feral smirk appear on her face. Feeling absolute pleasure at seeing his Shinobi's terrified faces he continued, "Yes I never needed to seal the kyuubi into Naruto. I could have simply summoned the Shinigami and got him to devour the beast but that would be a terrible waste."

Moving into a more shadowed section of the room he looked sinister with the shadows framing his face and blood splatters all over him.

Grinning darkly he smiled showing his white and polished teeth, "The real reason I sealed the Kyuubi into Naruto was because I needed a powerful sacrifice to summon a certain powerful person to the living realm. And no I won't reveal who this person is, only that he is powerful and that I serve him. Which means that you all serve him also." Minato explained with a murderous glint in his eye as he emphasized the part about them serving his master.

Kushina got up from her seat and draped herself over Minato possessively, "Dear I'm so turned on right so I would let you take me right now but unfortunately we have guests." she purred.

He smirked and let her fondle him while he grinned darkly at the former council whom most were shaking quite badly at this point, "I'm going to let you live but if you try to resist me or my plans I will kill you and your entire family. I won't spare anyone, so remember that." he said with complete seriousness."

The Shinobi nodded and walked out of the room with a brisk pace trying to stay collected except Danzo who stayed behind.

Noticing Danzo had stayed he smirked, "Well Danzo it seems you're going to become the new hokage. I can't simply just become the emperor of fire country after all, it might look suspicious. After a few weeks I can ascend without a problem though so you can keep your meager title of hokage while I rule the entire nation."

Danzo looked miffed that Minato talked down on the Hokage title but held his tong lest he lose it, "I understand Minato-Sama though from what I understand of your explanation you still need a sacrifice to summon this mysterious master of yours. How do you plan to get such a sacrifice now?" Danzo asked carefully as to not seem rude.

Seeing that Danzo was loyal to konoha and would never turn against he had no problem letting him in on the plan, "Considering you will be the hokage I see no reason why not to let you in on some of my plan. I will need quite a large amount of chakra so I thought of everything possible before I realized it never had to be one sacrifice the summon only needed a large amount of chakra." he explained.

Danzo's eyes widened when he realized where this was going, "you mean that your intending to sacrifice hundreds of thousands of people to get chakra equal to the Kyuubi" he asked incredulously.

Minato nodded, "I've thought about all the places we could use and It struck me that the village hidden in the Hot Springs would have a around half the population required to summon my master. The other half would need to be a major village or city to properly make the summon."

Seeing the fiendish logic Danzo was awed at Minato's plan, "you truly are a genius Minato I severely underestimated you." he said with respect as he bowed.

Nodding he gestured to the door, "Good now get out and take that Senju bitch with you" he gestured to the woman lying next to the door.

Danzo started walking out when he motioned for an Anbu to pick up Tsunade and follow him. Once the doors had closed silence resumed.


	8. The Hidden Army

Chapter Eight: The Hidden Army

Authors note

Here is chapter Eight. I am going to redo the first few chapters and fix the typos in the last few. I know this is sudden but the plot won't change and any chapters after two will remain largely the same with a few extra interactions and reworked dialogues.

I am going to start looking for a beta but I will do my best to fix any typo's.

* * *

**Two months after Konoha rebellion.**

Much had happened in the last two months for Naruto. After he had sex with Fu she would go training with him every day and it would always end up with them making love. Though they were only friends and the act was mostly for mutual pleasure he was developing feelings for her and she the same. That was not the only thing that changed. After Naruto had sex with Fu the first time Konan had started acting strangely around the two often sending him flirting glances.

As for his training he had skyrocketed in skill. When he went on his first B-Ranked Mission with Itachi and Kisame being his temporary Sensei's he learned quite a bit from them. From Itachi he learned the "Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique" while Kisame taught him "Water Release: Water Dragon jutsu" along with "Water Release: Water Encampment Wall."

After completing his mission which he killed his first enemy he started taking regular B-Ranked missions alone. After the first month of training with clones he had perfected his wind elemental training and made a variation of the Rasengan called "Rasenshuriken" that was very devastating. When he first tested it he ended up decimating an entire forest. The effect became even more incredible when he made another variation called "Cho odama Rasenshuriken" which created such a large explosion that it created a crater almost as big as Ame itself. Pain came to investigate and found Naruto unconscious from the concussive force of the explosion.

Right now he was training in speed with Itachi and Kisame on a large lake a few miles outside of Ame. Itachi had come up with an training exercise where he needed to water walk while simultaneously dodge shuriken and Jutsu launched by Itach and Kisame. Itachi was on a mission right now so Kisame would be working even harder on him.

Jumping over a Shark made of water he sealessly launched a "Fire style: Grand Fireball Jutsu" midair at kisame who dived underwater.

Hitting the water steam rose and blocked his vision while Kisame was hidden from view. Sweating from the steams extreme heat he nervously looked around for his opponent.

Swimming underwater Kisame grasped Samehada tightly and slowly combined with it. He started transforming gaining bulk and shark like features.

He stretched, "Here I come Gaki!" Kisame yelled excitedly.

Naruto noticed the buildup of chakra below him and hurriedly cast his newest jutsu "Wind release: Armor of the wind god."

"This is bad, my Jutsu is new and Kisame can absorb my armor if I get near him. I must throw my biggest Jutsu at him and strike him before he can finish absorbing it" he thought quickly.

Visible currents of wind surrounded his body and limbs while kisame oblivious to this raced at him from below. He moved his foot forward before disappearing with sheer speed right as Kisame launched himself at Naruto's previous position.

Kisame landed on the water and searched around for Naruto, "Gaki I don't know what you have up your sleeve this time but Samehada can sense your chakra!" he yelled while suddenly turning around and blocking Naruto's foot.

Normally such a kick would not even register for kisame but Naruto's wind armor surrounded his limbs in cutting wind all the while enhancing his speed.

Jumping back before Kisame could counter he grinned, "That was the first time I almost got you kisame-Sensei." he said excited.

Kisame returned his grin, "You have improved Gaki. Now show me what you can do with that sword I gave you."

**Flashback**

When Naruto had requested training from Itachi and Kisame they had been skeptical but Kisame agreed on the grounds he also learned how to wield a sword while Itachi required he learn Genjutsu with the same enthusiasm as Ninjutsu. Never one to turn down a challenge he agreed. The first day they had him do an advanced chakra control exercise where he would use his chakra as a barrier to block fire. The exercise worked by channeling chakra in any direction and thickening it to block an attack. Itachi demonstrated the technique by forming a spectral shield in front of him to block a water dragon. The easiest use was to block non solid attacks like fire or water but an advanced user could use it to block anything if they had enough chakra to spare.

Naturally the first few tries he got burned but after awhile he learned to block the heat. Questioning the intent of the exercise Itachi rebuffed him stating that if he got enough practice he could emulate a technique of his. Although seeing the immediate benefits he wondered what technique Itachi knew that required a chakra construct.

After that Kisame had pulled him over and gave him a Kendo sword. He practiced with Kisame daily without Kage bunshin because it allowed his muscles to grow. After a month he was good enough for Kisame to hand him a real sword and start on the advanced style.

"Well I'm amazed Gaki. Konoha truly had a prodigy on their hands for you to progress this fast in Kenjutsu: Kisame said proudly.

Naruto beamed, "Thank you Kisame-Sensei I will wield my blade with pride and make you proud" he said with conviction.

"I'm sure you will but never forget that a swordsman must have conviction. Without conviction your blade will dull and yours skills will fade" he said sternly.

Naruto understood what his Sensei was saying, "I will never let my conviction waver nor my blade dull."

**Current Time**

Naruto took out his sword. It was a ANBU standard Katana of about five feet, "I am going to remember this moment, The moment I beat you!"

Channeling wind chakra into the blade he sealessly shunshined behind Kisame and went for a low swing to the legs. Kisame saw this but simply rammed into Naruto with the strength of a bull breaking his sword and absorbing his wind armor. Kisame sported deep cuts all over his body but they instantly healed.

Picking up Naruto's prone body he grinned, "Nice try Gaki but you know Samehada can absorb chakra. Naruto looked up before whispering "Bunshin Daibakuha."

Kisames eyes widened, then the Naruto he was holding onto exploded with enough force to cause a tidal wave to reach the shore.

Looking down from fifty feet in the sky was Naruto channeling massive amounts of wind chakra to stay afloat, "I might have overdone it" he nervously laughed, hoping Kisame survived that.

His musing was cut short when Kisame appeared unharmed in the same place he stood before, "Gaki I am currently combined with Samehada and can easily withstand a bijuudama. Did you really think that a meager explosion took me down?" he asked laughingly.

Naruto looked down from the skies in deep thought before replying, "No Kisame-Sensei but I think this will" he said as he prepared for his most powerful technique.

Kisame to prepared to use his most powerful technique to take down his arrogant student, "Get ready Gaki I'm going all out!" he yelled.

Channeling chakra into his hand Naruto formed a Rasenshuriken but kept adding power until it was the size of a small house. Looking down he saw Kisame going through rapid handseals.

Kisame looked up at him grinning madly at the challenge his student was giving him, "Get ready Gaki this attack will eat straight through yours "Water Release: Water shark bullet technique!""

A massive shark made of water formed and shot towards Naruto at incredible speed. Seeing his Sensei's technique heading towards him he threw his Jutsu "Cho odama Rasenshuriken" he yelled.

The two Jutsu collided in midair with explosive force knocking the two combatants backwards as the force of the two attacks struggled for dominance. Neither attack was currently winning as the Rasenshuriken was simply tearing through the water shark as fast as it was absorbing the Rasenshurikens power to regenerate itself. Eventually the Rasenshuriken grinded itself through the water shark but the trajectory of the attack had changed.

Both of the their eyes widened when they realized just where the attack was aimed at now. The Rasenshuriken shot towards the city of Amegakure with enough explosive force to level it twice over. Eyes widening in horror Naruto felt helpless.

The attack was rapidly nearing the city all the while the sheer amount of chakra put into it boiled the water below it. Finally about one mile from the city a swirling distortion in space appeared before the attack disappeared altogether.

Feeling shock at the sudden turn of events he let himself float back to the lake while his Sensei too looked in shock at the attack that had seemingly disappeared into air.

Suddenly a blinding light lit the sky to the south and a huge wind rippled through the land uprooting trees and the sending the two skidding. The Rasenshuriken had detonated several miles south and left a crater a mile wide and seven hundred feet deep.

"I am disappointed in you two" said a voice from behind the duo.

Spinning around they met the gaze of Tobi who looked pissed, "I am severely disappointed you let your spar escalate to the point you almost destroyed our headquarters. Do you know what could have happened had I not been here?" he said scathingly.

Noticing his leaders anger Kisame defended his student, "Tobi-Sama I apologize it was all my fault. I suggested that we go all out and did not seek a further location" Kisame said with respect.

Seeing his teacher taking all the blame for himself he spoke, "Tobi-Sensei Kisame is not the one at fault here."

Seeing Naruto defend Kisame he decided to let him finish which Naruto appreciated, " Kisame was teaching me the "water release: Water clone jutsu" when I challenged him to a spar. I told him I wanted to go all out so please don't punish him" he begged.

Tobi looked at his student then at Kisame before sighing, "Alright I will let it slide this time but don't be near the city next time you two decide to go all out." he said sternly.

He got a chorus of Hai's in response before he teleported back to Ame to let Nagato know the situation. Looking at his Student Kisame found him sighing in relief.

Seeing that the entire lake was now twice as large kisame decided to call it a day, "Alright Gaki you gave me a good run for my money so we can call it a day."

He was about to shout it joy before he remembered his broken sword, "Sensei what about my sword. It got broke in our spar?"

Seeing his students distraught face he felt somber before remembering something. Rummaging around in his pockets he found a small storage scroll. Taking it out he channeled chakra into it and with a poof of smoke it revealed something that made Naruto's eyes widen.

The smoke floated away and revealed an intricately made Katana. It was five feet with a shining silvery blade with a black scabbard and red pommel. Looking over it he noticed it looked immensely taken care of with no dents or scratches at all.

Noticing his students awestruck look he grinned, "This Gaki is the sword I had in my old ANBU days. I used this sword to cut down the previous wielder of Samehada 'Fuguki Suikazan' who was a hypocrite and traitor. When I cut him down I took Samehada for myself to remind me of my purpose and to accomplish my goals.

He motioned for Naruto to take it, "Now Naruto I want you to take my sword and use it to accomplish your dreams."

He looked at his Sensei with awe, "Sensei Thank you for this I won't ever forget it" he said as he took the sword.

"Ya Gaki just don't get sappy on me" Kisame laughed.

Wielding his new sword he noticed it felt just right and swung it few times to test it. Walking to the shore he gathered chakra into the blade and swung it. The sheer amount of chakra would normally melt a normal blade but this one was specially made by chakra metal and withstood the awe inspiring amount Naruto possessed. The wave went into the lake splicing it in two causing the lake to be split down the middle with walls of water on both sides.

Kisame looked stumped that his student had come so far, "Maybe he isn't such a Gaki anymore" he thought.

* * *

Orochimaru looked at the specimen with interest. The object of his interest was a small baby with black hair , pale white skin and snake like yellow eyes. The baby was named Kanna Senju and was Orochimaru's prized experiment. When he first worked on the DNA he was planning on implanting into Subject 0779 he decided to add his own DNA to the Senju's to create what he believed to be a viable apprentice.

Sure in the past he had toyed with the idea and even had a pseudo Teacher to student relationship with Kabuto but he had never really had a student like himself who could outshine all others. The idea had struck him suddenly, what better apprentice then one made from his own DNA. Immediately after giving birth to Kanna the child had been taken from the screaming mothers arms. He had enjoyed it so much he remembered the event vividly.

**Flashback**

Walking down the long corridors that connected his base's various sections he came upon Subject 0779's room and grinned. "Today I shall finally pay back that loud mouthed bitch for all the times I had to sit through council meetings and put up with her. He was going to break her physically and mentally until she was nothing more than a mindless breeding machine.

Walking into the room he noticed kabuto was on standby and ready for her to give birth. Sayako was strapped to the lab table completely naked while her legs were wide open for the child she was about to birth.

Walking next to kabuto he grinned maliciously, "Hello Sayako I hope that you are enjoying my hospitality." he said gleefully.

Sayako looked scared shitless at his comment, "Please no more I'm sorry I acted like a bitch all those years ago. I'll do anything but please don't do this to me" she sobbed with tears flowing down her face.

He snorted, "You think anyone in konoha cares about you, please. Everyone hated you and thinks you're dead" he finished with a sinister whisper in her ear.

Moving down to inspect her he looked surprised, "Well It seems my experiments did their job in healing you though I'm surprised those three didn't do much damage. I ordered them to be as rough with you as possible then bring you to me for a new experiment" he said offhandedly.

She looked offended, "Do you have any idea what they did to me!" she asked angrily.

He slapped her in the face, "Shut it. You are my experiment and have no value as anything but. The only reason I am displeased with them is because I had to order kabuto to take precious time away from other experiments to abort your worthless spawn they sired." he said irritated.

His face turned from displeased to serene quickly, "Don't worry you're a prized subject now with the modifications I gave you. The child you will give birth to will be my new apprentice and follow me as I destroy konoha. But that's not all, I will also make you watch as everything you hold dear is taken from you and destroyed" he said with malice.

She looked at him in horror before the contractions started and she screamed. Looking down at the flailing women he saw that it was time for the birthing process to begin.

He motioned to Kabuto, "kabuto I want you to handle this birth. I am going to check up on the different subjects."

Kabuto nodded, "Understood Orochimaru-Sama I will hande the birth and notify you when the process is finished."

Seeing that his subordinate had things under control he left to check his subjects that were in the first few days of the process. Walking down the corridors he found a large room nearly the side of the konoha stadium that housed near two hundred test subjects all strapped down to lab tables with bulging bellies.

Most of them were groaning in pain while a few screamed as the rapidly expanding DNA moved around in their gut and tore precious organs before they healed just as quickly. Truly his experiments had reached a stage that none could comprehend. He stood at the pinnacle of scientific genius that only he could achieve. Some might call him mad or deranged but he preferred to call himself a visionary.

Looking across the many subjects he chose one at random to dissect. Going over to a young man who was screaming in pain he put on a lab coat and made sure all his tools were nearby. After he was ready he took out a scalpel and stood over the panicking Subject.

The man looked terrified, "Please don't kill me I beg you!" he cried out.

Orochimaru did not acknowledge him, placing the scalpel right below his neck and slowly drew it down cutting open the man from the neck to his groin. Massive amounts of blood started pouring from the man but he let it pour onto the floor. Orochimaru ignored the man gurgling on his own blood and reached inside the chest cavity. He searched around and found the abdominal aorta. Looking it over for anything useful he found it lacking and cut it out tossing it in a bin next to him before continuing his live dissection.

He was fascinated, "Interesting, the hosts blood is being transformed by the DNA to support new life though without my modifications it would surely be fatal" he said surprised.

Looking to make sure his subject was awake for maximum results he continued cutting out tissue samples to test later. Upon reaching the belly he grasped the man's belly and precisely cut it open exposing a bloody and squirming fetus. The Fetus was not fully developed but had developed enough to move so he grasped it with one hand and used the other to dissect his new target of interest.

By now the man had died choking on his own blood and the cries of the baby were silenced by his methodical slices. Moving over to a cabinet with a row of jars he placed the remains of the fetus in one of them before moving to check on one of his most interesting patients.

Strolling through the blood covered floors ignoring the screams of suffering around him he found himself in front of a naked flailing man.

He noticed the man was trying to escape his bindings before he saw him, "Well Kakashi it seems you still haven't give up yet" he said humorlessly.

Kakashi snarled, "You damn traitor. You may have gotten the jump on me when I was chasing those damn rebels but Don't think I will break!"

He chuckled, "Oh Kakashi you and me will have so much fun together especially since I have a very special someone to see you" he said with a sinister tone.

A figure wreathed in the shadows walked forward slowly until the dim lighting revealed her. Kakashi breathed in sharply before struggling vainly against his bindings.

He started panicking when she came closer, "Please no Orochimaru don't do this to me!" he whimpered which made Orochimaru grin.

Now standing in front of kakashi was Rin was visibly decayed with rotted flesh and bone showing but impossibly standing before him.

Seeing that kakashi was subdued he started cackling inwardly, "I hear how much you loved dear Rin so I thought I might bring her back. Now Kakashi join me and you can have her all to yourself" he whispered in his ear.

Kakashi was trembling before he steeled himself, "NO! I won't break especially when my Sensei is counting on me to protect Konoha" he said with conviction.

He gripped Kakashi's head and leaned close, "kakashi you have no idea of what I will do to you. What I did to Rin all those years ago will pale in comparison to what I will do to you.

Kakashi tried to spit in his face but he leaned out of the way. Motioning for Rin to come forward she stood gruesomely in front of kakashi leaking blood and pus with a vacant expression.

Orochimaru grinned darkly before snapping his fingers and her cloths disappear in a poof of smoke revealing her rotted exposed entrails hanging out. Looking further down to his horror he found her pelvic bone was exposed, all the skin having rotted off and her vagina was leaking copious amounts of pus.

Orochimaru leaned into the dark and grinned sinisterly, "Now Kakashi I am going to have Rin show you all the love she preached about before I ravaged her and made her my eternal slave.

Taking out a syringe filled with a strange liquid he injected it into Kakashi. Immediately the Copy Ninjas whole reality changed. He was no longer in a lab with the screams of hundreds surrounding him and his dead fiance in front of him, no he was In a beautiful pasture with Rin in front of him. She was naked as the day she was born and they had just confessed each other's love.

He laid on his back caught up in the moment as she crawled onto him and mounted him making him groan. She started rocking her hips and leaned in close to his face. leaning up he kissed her and closed his eyes enjoying the moment.

Opening his eyes he found himself staring into eyeless pits and screamed.

* * *

Before he left he noticed he was covered in blood, "Such is the life of a scientist" he thought offhandedly.

After taking a shower and putting new clothes on he found Kabuto cradling a newborn baby girl. He grinned, "Kabuto did the operation go smoothly?" he asked with a tone that promised pain if he did not get the right answer.

Kabuto looked calm, "Of course Orochimaru-Sama I delivered the baby as per your instruction and made sure to not use any pain killers on the mother.

He nodded, "Good job Kabuto I am glad that I have at least one competent subordinate around to manage my affairs."

**Current Time**

They were currently in one his underground labs while the screams of hundreds of carriers echoed from above. He moved his plans very quickly after Subject 0779 gave birth and started administering the "Super fast clone birth Jutsu" to hundreds more kidnapped citizens. The results of the Jutsu on a wide range of people were fascinating.

He looked at the baby with calculating eyes, "Kanna Senju I can tell that you will make a fine apprentice my beautiful daughter" he said with pride in his voice.

He may not have morals or even sentimentality but he prided himself for his achievements and this was one of his greatest. After gaining a body that would last forever he found himself longing for a companion who could share in his achievements and immortality. What he created was a child who shared his characteristics though was a female but that would not bother him.

Moving over to a monitor showing the gigantic birthing chamber he smiled at what he saw. Over twenty Subjects were giving birth with some of the unfortunate ones guts were ripped open if they were male. Yes he would move very soon after he applied his aging Jutsu and properly implanted them with knowledge.

Cradling his daughter who now looked almost two years old he grinned at the prospects which now seemed limitless.


	9. Joining the Organization

Chapter Nine: Joining the Organization

Authors note

Chapter one has been redone so you might want to check it out. The plot has not changed at all so it's completely optional if you want to read it. If you choose to read it I need some reviews on it to see if it needs any more tweaks.

* * *

**Two months and three weeks after Konoha rebellion.**

Much had happened in the last few weeks for Naruto. Word of his new battle prowess spread quickly after his fight with kisame. Whenever he entered the village he got looks of awe. Children and men would ask for his autograph while woman swooned over him. Pain himself congratulated Naruto on his amazing increase in strength which was quite the meeting.

**Flashback**

Walking up the winding stairway that connected all the floors in the central tower he was walking towards the leaders room after an exhausting training session with Itachi, which he lost badly.

Feeling exhausted he painfully walked up the last step to his leaders office. The pristine black metal doors gleamed. Gulping he slowly pushed open the doors.

The doors creaked painfully in the silence making him flinch. The room was dark and the only source of light was an open corridor leading onto a perch outside. The sound of the rain outside pattering against the stone akin to a torrent.

"The rain never ends, you know?" He jerked in surprise trying to find his leader in the dark.

Suddenly he heard the sound of a swiveling chair before he found the slowing eyes of the Rinnegan open in the dark. Taking an unconscious step back as his leaders power pressed down on him he found it hard to breathe.

A torch in the room suddenly lit casting a dim glow. His leader was illuminated with his ever present emotionless face. The confines of the dim room only served to reinforce Pain's Powerful image.

He stepped forward, "Leader-Sama please forgive me. I.." Pain put up a hand letting him know to stop talking.

Pain relaxed in his chair looking intently at his subordinate, "Naruto I am aware that sometimes spars can go quite far" he said calmly making Naruto's hopes rise, "but, I won't tolerate doing such dangerous techniques so close to the village" with that Naruto's hopes quickly fell.

Seeing that his admonishing had the intended effect he smiled warmly at a memory only he knew, "Naruto I want to let you know that even though you made a mistake that sometimes mistakes can kill." he said sternly while Naruto looked downtrodden.

"Your Mistake could not only have killed countless civilians but you might have hurt your friends." Naruto simply kept himself quiet not wanting to upset his leader more then he already did.

Pain reached inside his sleeve pulling out a piece of paper, "Naruto come forward." Naruto complied and stood before Pain. Pain moved to the perch outside while Naruto followed.

Pain looked sad, before glancing at the skies. "Were not so different, you and I."

Seeing Naruto's confusion he continued, "I was once like you, Naive, Happy, Idealistic, but I realized that the world is a cruel place" Pain said reliving his memories. He listened raptly wanting to hear just why his leader was the way he was.

Sad eyes looked up to the sky above in a rare display of emotion, the storm mirroring his pain, "One time I too had a best friend. We were brothers in everything but blood, however he was murdered by the former leader of Amegakure."

He felt unsure how to feel about his leaders story but one detail was left out, "Leader-Sama what happened to the leader of Amegakure?" he asked curiously.

Pain looked at him coldly, "I killed him." He knew better then to press the issue and promptly shut up.

Pain looked over his shoulder to see Naruto had stopped talking, 'This boy has unrivaled potential, I must not let him slip into Madara's clutches more then he already is" he thought with caution.

Waiting in silence the rain continued to pour drenching his blond locks. His leader had fallen silent leaving only the sound of the torrential rain to accommodate the two. Emotions went through him ,self loathing, respect, guilt, he felt self loathing for almost killing thousands of people. Respect for his Leader and guilt for what might have happened.

Pain finally made a decision and walked towards Naruto with the folded piece of paper in hand. He stopped in front of Naruto and waited until he met his gaze.

Steeling himself for what came next Naruto met his leaders gaze making Pain narrow his eyes, "Naruto, I was going to do this later but it seems the skills you displayed during your fight with kisame have forced my hand" he said making Naruto confused.

"The skills you displayed in your fight are on kage level. You have reached a level where I can safely induct you into the Akatsuki." He channeled chakra into the paper and in Pain's hands was a cloak with red clouds. He handed it to a shocked Naruto who gaped openly.

Naruto didn't know how to react. He was expecting punishment for his actions but he never expected this.

Finally he found his voice, "Leader-Sama I don't know how to repay you for this" he said crying in happiness until Pain put up a hand, "Do not seek to indebt yourself to me. I only demand your loyalty to our mission of peace."

He raised a hand to his head, "Hai I will not let you down Pain-Sama" he said with conviction. He put on the coat with red clouds signifying that he was officially an Akatsuki member.

Pain smiled for the second time that day shocking him, "I can see potential in you, Naruto. Your permanent partner will be Zetsu but I will have you rotated for the first few weeks among the other members so that you can get a wide variety of experience." he looked at him before gesturing for the door, "I want you to train hard for the next few weeks because in one month we will invade Tsume no Kuni, a minor country standing between us and Tsuchi no kuni.

He walked out of the office shocked but he didn't bother questioning his leader, after all he had just declared his loyalty, 'I can only guess such a drastic course of action is appropriate considering the manpower we have now.'

Walking down the stairs he came across Konan who looked quite happy to see him, 'Weird she's been unusually interested in me lately' he thought oblivious to how right he was.

Konan was smirking while swaying her hips when she approached Naruto making him sweat drop, "Hello Naruto, I heard about that training session you had with Kisame" she said, her eyes going over him.

He felt flustered, he always did feel this way when Konan was around, 'Keep it together she's not into you. She's just a good friend' he told himself while feeling nervous.

"Y..ya I accidently almost sent one of my most powerful techniques towards the village. But luckily Tobi-Sensei used one of his techniques to teleport it away." She nodded having already been briefed by Pain.

Konan looked at him warmly, "Naruto it wasn't your fault and I know that you would never do something so careless intentionally." His heart started beating faster when she said that, glad that she didn't hold his mistake against him.

Konan though didn't show it but she was nervous herself, 'I know that he's interested in me but what is he to Fu' she thought.

Not wasting a moment she locked eyes with the young man and came up with a plan, "Naruto how would you like to go with me to my personal training ground sometime" she asked while moving forward until she stood a mere foot away from him.

He felt his knees weaken as this goddess standing so close to him, "Sure, I would love to have a spar with you" she smirked sultrily before leaning close to his face and to his shock unexpectedly locked lips with him.

Feeling her slip her tongue into his mouth he returned the gesture and soon they were heavily making out until they heard someone clearing their throat.

Quickly disengaging from their action with red blushes they found an irate Hidan standing before them. Hidan's eye was twitching and he looked annoyed, "Hey if you two want to fuck go get a room!" Hidan yelled quite loudly.

They both blushed a deep red while flinching at his volume. Konan quickly shunshined away leaving a beat red Naruto with an irate and twitchy Hidan. All anyone heard for the next hour was screaming, who's no one could tell.

**Current**

Following that he kept training his ass off until he mastered fire elemental training with liberal use of "Kage Bunshin." He developed a fire variant of Rasengan which instead of the "Rasenshuriken" it took on the appearance of a red Rasengan with fire swirling inside.

The power of the technique was displayed when he threw the orb like a grenade at a small lake a few hundred feet large and it vaporized half of it. It had three times the explosive radius of the "Rasenshuriken" but with less penetrating power.

The Rasengan was not the only fire technique he had been experimenting with. After mastering fire nature Tobi insisted that he teach him two techniques that would work well with his "Kage Bunshin."

Right now Tobi had brought Naruto to his usual training spot outside Amegakure. Stopping Tobi looked over Naruto with a calculating eye.

Naruto noticing his Sensei staring at him got annoyed, "Sensei I'm serious, I mastered my fire nature in three weeks, I'm not bluffing" he said annoyed.

Tobi laughed, "I'm not doubting you boy I am just surprised is all" he said with mirth

Seeing his student wasn't buying it he continued, "Well it matters not, Here I will train you in your first combination technique."

He perked up at that, "You mean I can finally learn to combine elements?" he said surprised.

Tobi shook his head, "No, That is combining elements to form new ones. What I will teach you is how to use two techniques simultaneously to make a stronger attack" he explained.

Seeing his students confusion he elaborated further, "It is a simple concept. You can use one of your clones to perform a Fire Jutsu while another clone performs a wind Jutsu to complement the first."

Finally understanding he grinned, "That's awesome. So what am I learning today Sensei?" he yelled enthusiastically.

"We will be covering two primary Jutsu, 'Wind release: Pressure damage' and 'Fire release: intelligent hard work.'"

He stood in anticipation as his sensei explained how to perform both Jutsu. Showing Naruto the hand signs he decided it best to perform the Jutsu himself so his student would know what to expect.

Tobi breathed deeply and began the seal sequence, "This Jutsu is a favorite pastime of the Uchiha" he thought reminiscing.

Finally finished he spit out a large tornado like mass that went on to decimate a crop of trees nearby and kicked up a fierce wind.

"Wow that was awesomel" Naruto yelled in anticipation.

Performing the next Jutsu he took a deep breath and exhaled a small fireball. The fireball went fifteen feet and hit a rock about five feet wide and seven feet tall causing an explosion. The heat of the Jutsu was impressive enough to cause Naruto to whistle. He turned towards his student and waited for him to ready himself.

Naruto was ready but decided to give himself an extra minute to make sure. Looking over his cloths he made sure he didn't have any loose cloth that could catch on fire.

Tobi was examining the remains of the rock while inspecting the damage, "If you can do this much damage you will have mastered the technique. Not only must you show that you can act under pressure but you also must display the full power of the Jutsu on the first try." Tobi said expectantly.

'Now to show Naruto the hard part' he thought.

He made a Kage Bunshin and with Naruto watching they each went through a quick set of Hand seals. Tobi spewed out a crushing stream of wind while his clone spewed out a small fireball. When they connected it made a huge beam of fiery destruction.

The jutsu moved incredibly quick hitting a patch of trees and instantly vaporizing the entire area within ten meters of impact.

Tobi stood proudly while his student was in awe of the collaboration Jutsu. "That my student is the power of a fire/wind type collaboration Jutsu"

Seeing his Sensei perform the technique he readied himself, 'The Jutsu should be a piece of cake compared to the Rasengan.'

Moving into a good spot he stood in front of the lake while his clone stood beside him. Going through the hand seals he performed, "Wind release: Pressure damage" while his clone readied the fire Jutsu. Expelling the crushing air he controlled the amount of chakra he used carefully so it didn't become bigger than necessary. The clones fireball connected with his wind stream and the inferno was created. he aimed his Jutsu at the center of the lake which was a good idea.

The Jutsu hit the lake with a deafening sound as the resulting clash created an enormous amount of steam obscuring the duo's visibility for several minutes.

Finally the steam cleared and he saw his Sensei looking at him with approval, 'I did it, finally" he had finally mastered his fire Nature in the eyes of his Sensei.

Tobi looked at the lake with approval, 'The boy is truly something else. I can't let someone like him out of my sights.' Tobi thought

Tobi was cut short of his inner thoughts when he remembered what he was going to tell Naruto, "Naruto I have something important to tell you." Naruto perked up at that, "Sensei is it about my induction ceremony?"

Tobi chuckled, "That is only part of it but I am going to let you know that you can have tomorrow off for your hard work. You may do with the day as you see fit but do not tire yourself; the induction ceremony is two days from now and you need to look strong when you walk into your first meeting.

He grinned already knowing how he would spend tomorrow, 'I hope konan is available tomorrow. I can already tell what will happen' he thought with a blush.

Tobi didn't act like he noticed but the subtle shifting of his stance let Naruto know to cut it out, "Sorry Sensei I was just think about how to spend my weekend" he said sheepishly.

Tobi looked at Naruto knowingly but with his mask Naruto couldn't tell, "Just make sure to keep yourself composed when in my presence apprentice." he said sternly. Naruto was about to retort but thought wiser of it.

Before the conversation could continue Zetsu rose out of the ground near the two making them focus on him. Zetsu looked very nervous if the subtle twitching of his eyes were an indication.

Tobi looked at Zetsu, "Report" Zetsu looked at Naruto but continued knowing his leader wouldn't have made the ordered otherwise, "I was working very carefully to infiltrate Orochimaru's base as you ordered and what I found was shocking beyond belief." he stopped to catch his breath.

The speed he had used to get here was evident because he seemed to be almost heaving. Seeing Zetsu a trained Akatsuki look so nervous Naruto felt afraid for what the spy was about to reveal.

Meanwhile Zetsu was catching his breath, "I infiltrated the base and when I got inside I saw something shocking. Instead of a dreary lab I found myself in a large coliseum with countless people writhing on lab tables." Tobi looked surprised at this revelation while Naruto was silently listening.

Zetsu by now had taken a sitting position before the two, "When I appeared in the coliseum the screams were the first thing I heard before I noticed all the bodies. Every single person on those lab tables had bulging guts with some even tore open. At first I was shaken but I carefully moved closer and found exactly what Orochimaru was doing. " he took a deep breath and looked at them, "When I went to examine one of them the poor woman was in the throes of birth" They had been expecting any number of evil blights Orochimaru had cooked up, but this?

Seeing that his listeners were coming to the same conclusion he continued, "Yes, I looked over many of them and found they were all infected with a malignant Jutsu. In the men's case they had their stomach ripped open when the newborn was matured while the females gave a regular birth." Tobi stood silently while Naruto looked green.

Zetsu shifted uncomfortably, "I saw men choke on their own blood and women scream for help that will never come but the one constant I found were the screams of pain. I made many quick observations and stole some data but the results I came up with indicate that this Jutsu Orochimaru has created can birth a baby within weeks." silence, that was all that was heard for minutes.

Tobi was the first to find his voice, "Are you suggesting that Orochimaru has found a way to artificially create an entire army?" he asked incredulously.

Zetsu nodded, "Not only that, he has also found a way to age a person and inject false memories into someone." Neither of them missed the obvious implications that had.

Naruto was floored, 'Man, I can't believe this is happening" he thought with shock.

Tobi paced around neither knowing the man's thoughts, 'That bastard, he probably stole some of our DNA and from what I can tell he is creating an army of veritable clones. The situation is only worsened with the news from fire country. Hopefully those two take each other out but if they turn their sights on us too soon...' he didn't bother finishing that train of thought.

Moving over to the lake he looked at the natural beauty of Nature. He let his mind take him and tried to relax. The water was calm and pristine helping calm his raging mind while the wind bellowed softly carrying an elegance of its own.

Finally relaxed he tried to think of the best course of action, 'Most of the Nations are currently making alliances in the face of Konoha's might and Orochimaru is a well hidden but possibly more dangerous foe then konoha now. We must step up our plans and arrange Orochimaru's demise" he thought quickly.

Glancing at his two subordinates he cleared his throat catching their attention, "Alright, I now have a plan to deal with this." he said confident.

Naruto looked at his master while Zetsu looked indifferent, "Orochimaru has grown too powerful for his own good. I was foolish to leave him to his own devices. My plan is somewhat complex but bare with me" he said calmly.

Naruto finally couldn't hold himself back from asking the question he was wondering, "Sensei why did you allowed me to hear this?" he asked with a serious tone.

Tobi tilted his head in confusion to naruto's indignation, "I am just an apprentice. I just became a new member and your allowing me to hear such important information."

He saw what his apprentice was getting at and was glad he showed such attention to detail, "yes, It would be unusual to allow you such leeway but like I once said, you remind me of myself" he said while his eye held a strange look.

Shocked he could only continue to listen, "Naruto, You reminded me of myself when I was your age. Like you I was thrown away by my neglectful Sensei only to be rescued by a strange old man. That old man was my master who too this day I owe my life. "

He turned to looked at the setting sun which seemed to make the scene around them surreal. Naruto was looking at his sensei with admiration, 'Were so alike yet I've never seen his face" he thought somber.

Tobi glanced behind him, "Naruto, Remember when you're a master strategist you should always keep insurance." Naruto looked confused until Tobi pointed a finger at him, "Yes, you are my insurance. If I were to die you would take my place."

When he said that even Zetsu's eyes widened, '**This** **isn't according to plan**' the black half thought while the white half couldn't even find his voice.

Naruto's eyes had widened to comical proportions. Sure he had thought his sensei cared but never did he imagine that such a duty would be bestowed upon him so early.

He shakes his head, "Sensei I'm not sure but why do you think I'm up to this task?" he asked in disbelief.

"It's simple. I once was like you and I can see you completing my task if I were to fall in battle. The next part of my plan is necessary but dangerous nonetheless." he explained.

Zetsu looked like he wanted to intervene but stopped when Tobi glared at him before turning back to Naruto. "For us to successfully conquer the world we must kill Orochimaru before he can get a sizeable army put together. For this to work I must infiltrate his base myself due to my abilities. Once I get close I will kill Orochimaru before he becomes a threat to our plan" he explained confidently.

Naruto did not share his Sensei's sentiments. He was worried his first real sensei would get himself killed fighting a dangerous foe. Still he wanted reassurance that his could do it.

Naruto raised a hand making Tobi blink, "Yes Naruto what is it? he asked.

Feeling nervous he replied, "I'm just worried. Orochimaru is a Sannin. Aren't you worried?"

He chuckled, "No, Orochimaru may be a Sannin but he does not have a dojutsu. Which puts him at a severe disadvantage." he said that statement with complete confidence soothing Naruto's worries.

Feeling joyful that today he mastered two new jutsu he wondered what he would do next, 'Hehe I wonder if Konan is available since Fu is out for a mission.' Naruto's train of thought was interupted when Tobi bonked him on the head.

Tobi looked irked, "Naruto what did I say about being aware of your surrondings?" he asked sternly.

Gaining a sheepish look he replied, "Um, if something looks suspicious always assume it's a trap?" he asked.

Tobi sweat dropped, "Naruto your dismissed."

Not wanting to embarrass himself further he walked back to the central tower thinking about what would happen tomorrow.

* * *

Onoki was the Sandaime Tsuchikage. He had survived three Ninja wars and countless assassinations making him one of the strongest men in the world. However recent news had shaken him.

Sitting in the Tsuchikage tower he was staring blankly at a piece of paper. He had just gotten his latest intelligence reports from konoha and it wasn't good. Konoha was amassing for war rapidly and the old Kage knew it was only a matter of time until they were knocking on Iwa's footsteps.

He was conflicted, 'That blasted yellow flash is leading them. If I even attempt to fight back it would be a slaughter.' With the fire nation's army at the Yellow flash's beck and call they would not stand a chance.

Looking over his office he saw that his son was still kneeling and decided on his next course of action, "Kitsuchi I want you to send envoys to the Raikage and Mizukage immediately."

Kitsuchi looked alarmed, "Tsuchikage are you certain?"

Onoki gained a cold look in his eyes, "Yes, If the yellow flash is involved we need all the help we can get."


	10. Deceiver

Chapter Ten: Deceiver

Authors note

I've been on an vacation for the last few weeks so I haven't been updating much but I'm back to normal schedule today. I will be redoing chapter two and three when I release the next chapter so this one will be longer than usual.

* * *

**Two months, three weeks and one day after Konoha rebellion.**

Seeing his students form finally disappear he teleported to his room in the central tower. When he finally appeared he felt smug satisfaction. He had finally gained the Jinchuuriki's unconditional loyalty and no one was the wiser. Not even Pain could inspire greater undying loyalty in 'his' puppet.

He smiled darkly, 'Finally the Jinchuuriki is mine, not even Fu or Pain can sway my Pawn from me. Not even Zetsu knows my true intentions which makes it all the easier to fool Pain' he thought smugly.

Now with the Jinchuuriki completely under his thumb he could move ahead with his plans. Terminating Orochimaru would be easy with his visual prowess and if he gave him trouble he could just sacrifice an eye, after all he always had more.

The room was decorated like a war room with a map of the elemental nations placed on a table in the center of the room. Moving over to it he had marked out various nations and checked the closest ones.

'Yes, with my new weapon I can finally eradicate Konoha and finalize my eye of the moon plan. The best part is my pawn won't even hesitate to sacrifice himself for me. Tsume no Kuni will be the first and after I have finally conquered Konoha I will simply throw the boy away like trash. After I extract the Kyuubi eternal peace will rein' he laughed.

His laugh of victory resounded throughout the room with ominous intent.

* * *

Walking back to the tower he felt chills for some reason but ignored it. Now that he was officially an Akatsuki he could help bring peace to the world as was their mission. He could not wait to tell Fu and Konan or even his two sensei Itachi and Kisame.

Walking back he saw the villagers smiling and waving whenever he came into view making him feel happy, 'I sure made the right Choice when I left that dump with Tobi-Sensei' he thought.

Looking around he saw Fu heading to the exit of the village for a mission. Running after her he finally caught up to her making her smile seeing him.

He caught his breath, "Hey Fu. What's up?

"I am going to a nearby village to make sure the residents are paying their taxes. what are you doing?" she replied.

He blushed, "I am going to the tower to tell Konan about my induction into Akatsuki."

She gained a mischievous look, "Oh, So you're going to Konan first instead of me?"

He panicked, "No! It's not like that. I was going to tell you once I found you."

She laughed at him panicking, "Oh Naruto it's ok we women gossip So I know about you being interested in Konan."

"I had no idea" inwardly though he was sweating at almost bringing down Fu's wrath.

She smirked sultrily and hugged him, "It's ok I don't mind since were only friends with benefits", she took her hand and gripped his crotch making him groan, "Don't think this gets you out of having sex though. When I get back were having a very long training session" she said seductively.

He kissed her passionately which she returned. Luckily no one was around in this part of the village so they had all the time they wanted to vent their feelings. Finally detaching himself he grinned while Fu's face was bright red.

"Don't worry when you get back I won't have lost interest in you" he replied with his signature smile.

Fu returned his smile, "Don't worry I'm counting on it." She left for the gate with a brisk pace but before disappearing she blew a kiss his way.

Feeling like everything was going his way he felt never more sure he made the right choice coming to Amegakure, 'I love Fu but I'm not sure if she feels the same. When she gets back I'll ask her even if it means I can't have Konan as anything more than a friend."

Going back to his original path he passed by Itachi who was at a pocky stand eating ravenously. Walking in he lifted the flap over himself seeing Kisame looking bored while Itachi was munching on his favorite food.

"Hey Itachi, Kisame" Itachi and Kisame turned at their pupils voice and welcomed him in, "Hey Gaki I see that you got into the Akatsuki" Kisame said.

Itachi looked surprised but hid it well. Extending a hand he motioned for Naruto to sit beside him, "Naruto feel free to sit. You deserve a celebration for getting in" Itachi said in his usual monotone voice.

"Don't mind if I do" Naruto sat down next to Itachi while Kisame sat to his right grinning madly at his pupil already gaining such prestige. The Akatsuki was known among the villages as a group of elite mercenaries and as such had a very strict entrance criteria. Wearing the uniform signified you were an S-Class Ninja.

Naruto loved his second Sensei's outgoing demeanor but to be honest he was sort of scared at the sudden responsibility that was thrust upon him but he suppressed it. He was a member of an elite group of Ninja dedicated to bringing peace. He would not allow himself to falter.

Itachi gave him some of his pocky to munch on and decided to vent his feelings, 'Guys when you first entered Akatsuki were you scared?" he asked hesitantly.

Itachi and Kisame stopped eating momentarily to respond. Kisame looked like he was suppressing a laugh so Itachi took the liberty of answering the boy, "Naruto by the time we were your age we had been bred for war and taken our fair share of blood. So no, we did not fear entering Akatsuki because it was our only chance of survival."

Naruto looked down but Kisame put his hand on his shoulder, "Gaki Remember that we both were far older then you when we entered Akatsuki and you're a brave kid for growing up so fast."

Naruto smiled at his Sensei's support, "Thanks guys your some of my only friends" He sighed looking down but Itachi noticed.

"You look a bit tired Naruto why don't you go get some sleep" Itachi said with a knowing look.

Kisame traded a look with his partner both knowing what he and Konan had done from Hidan. Both made sure to never mention such a thing when pain was around as he would skin them alive hearing them saying such things about his childhood friend. Pain thought of Konan like a surrogate sister and would gut anyone who talked bad about her.

Naruto was thinking similarly and paled when he thought about what Pain would do if he heard what he was doing with his Surrogate sister, "Hey guys I'm going to head back but I'll see you later."

Itachi sighed as the blonde ran out of the restaurant while his partner was oddly silent. Seeing his partner so quiet Itachi was a bit concerned.

Kisame had a slight amount of sweat on his face while he bared a look of great concentration, "Itachi I'm not sure why but Samehada feels scared. Usually this only happens when a Natural disaster is about to happen but it doesn't feel normal."

Itachi narrowed his eyes and decided to wait and see what his blue skinned friend meant but Kisame sat still leaving them in silence.

Naruto was running to the central tower until he got to the tower itself and resumed a walking pace. Walking up the stairway he ascended until he stood in front of Konan's room. He remembered the blue haired beauties offer of staying for the night.

He knocked on the door and within a moment Konan had answered the door expecting him. She was wearing her robe openly exposing her breasts with a low cut skirt, fishnet legging and high hills. She flashed him a sultry smile and welcomed him inside.

"Hello Naruto I see that you got accepted into the Akatsuki" she said warmly.

Her room was colored a dark shade of blue with a king sized bed in the middle with Akatsuki themed bed sheets and a window near the corner giving an impressive view of the village. Konan walked near the edge of the bed and waited with her loose robe barely hiding her bare breasts.

His knees felt weak but he replied, "Yes, my induction meeting is tomorrow. Pain let me know that I was a valuable addition to Akatsuki ."

"Is that so? Well I think you've earned yourself a reward for working so hard don't you think?" she asked while leaning close.

**Lemon: Warning skip to the bold line if you don't want to read.**

He grinned, "Yes I do think I've earned a reward." he leaned in and met her kiss halfway.

Their lips locked and he slipped his tongue into her mouth which she returned. He grasped her breast with his right hand and brought her closer with his left pressing her into him. Naruto started massaging her breast and twisted her nipple making her feel hot and heavy.

Konan moaned into his mouth starting to feel hot in her nether regions. Naruto suddenly slipped her loose coat off letting the cool air hit her chest making her nipples harden. Breaking off from their tongue battle she let off a moan and grabbed Naruto's dick through his pants making him shiver. She was quite horny now and she wanted Naruto's cock inside her.

"Oh is little Naruto excited?" she teased. He grinned and took his shirt off while Konan rubbed his growing manhood through his pants. Finally free of his shirt he undid his pants and let them drop making Konan gasp.

Naruto's length was seven inches long and stood proudly in front of Konan, "Let's see about that stamina I hear Jinchuuriki have.", she said while kneeling down.

She looked him in the eyes before taking his member and slowly licking the underside making Naruto groan, "Konan keep doing that."

She made no reply instead taking his length halfway into her mouth while cupping his balls with her left hand making him feel like he was in heaven. Slowly moving her head up and down she twisted her tongue around the cockhead to Naruto's pleasure.

'I've been waiting for this since I saw him. He was quite the looker before but now he's mine' She thought. Konan was leaking her Juices onto the floor now and her panties were absolutely drenched from what he could see from below her skirt.

Naruto seeing this grabbed her head and started thrusting into her mouth making sure not to go too deep since he did not want to hurt her. Konan almost gagged at him thrusting his impressive length into her mouth but started working with it and hummed.

Naruto stopped once she started humming and instantly came. His seed spurted inside her mouth making her take his length out only to get his sperm on her face and chest.

Panting he looked up and saw Konan swallow his seed and start licking it off her fingers. He instantly got hard, "Konan I hope you're ready for round two."

She swallowed the last of his seed and grinned, "Oh I'm more than ready. I want you to fuck me until I can't walk." He smirked at the challenge and gripped her skirt ripping it off.

Looking down he saw her panties drenched with her sweet love juices and ripped her panties off with haste. Konan finally about to get filled with Naruto's man meat and couldn't contain herself, "Naruto come on already I want you inside me!" she moaned out.

Konan crawled on the bed seductively watching his every move and laid on her back spreading her legs. Konan was still wearing her fishnet leggings with high hills, making his dick throb painfully. He wanted to be inside this blue haired goddess now!

He looked down to see Konan's wet pink shaved pussy ready and waiting for him to slide in, "Get ready I won't hold back." He grasped both her legs and spread them while he got on top of her. Slowly lining himself up he was about to push in when Konan's legs locked around his waist and pushed him in forcefully.

She wrapped both her arms and legs around his waist and moaned deeply, "Come on, I'm not a virgin start fucking me." He complied and started thrusting in and out quickly making him feel like he was in heaven. Koan wasn't doing much better and started panting like a dog while her eyes glazed over in pleasure. He reached forward and grabbed her left breast while thrusting in and out and started kneading it making Konan breath faster.

She could not believe Naruto was doing so well. His fast tempo was driving her crazy with pleasure, 'His dick feels so good I can hardly think" she thought in her pleasure induced haze.

Naruto wasn't doing much better because he was nearing his limit. Suddenly he pulled out making Konan moan in disappointment before he picked her up and spun her around so she was on all fours.

She knew what he wanted and raised her ass giving him a view of her glistening pussy with her juices leaking out. He grabbed her ass and entered her quickly earning himself a surprised gasp that soon turned into panting. Thrusting from behind he growled and wrapped both arms around her chest massaging her breasts.

"Ohhh Naruto I don't know how much longer I can hold out she moaned while he gave long and slow thrusts." He was almost at his limit himself and grunted, "Me too, I'm Cuming inside."

"Let's cum together" she panted out. Konan was sweating profusely from their rutting and barely managed to speak through her panting. Seeing her like this while inside her made him want to dominate and make her his.

"Alright we will cum together Konan." he said while gripping her hips. He started thrusting erratically signifying his end while Konan started shaking indicating she was close too. Konan gripped her Akatsuki themed bed sheets with an iron grip while her orgasm shot through her drenching Naruto's cock in her love juice. Naruto feeling Konan's pussy contracting around him reached his limit and shot his cum inside her hungry pussy filling her up.

Konan's eyes rolled into her head at the feeling of her own orgasm and Naruto's cum filling her before she fell unconscious onto the bed. Naruto removed himself from Konan's pussy releasing a torrent of their love juices onto the bed creating a large stain. Panting he laid beside Konan and pulled her onto his chest. Laying together naked the two slept heavily all night.

**Lemon over**

Naruto woke slowly with a groan. The first thing he noticed was a naked Konan laying on top of him with a large stain on the bed. Blushing the nights memories came to him and he didn't regret a thing. Laying there he remembered that today was the day of his induction and he needed to be up early.

Panicking he started shaking Konan awake, "Konan, Konan wake up my induction is in a few hours"

Konan's eyes finally opened and she grinded her core against him making him groan. She gave him a sultry look, "I'm sure you and me could spend an hour or so in the shower"

He was about to agree until he remembered that his sensei was entrusting him to be on time, 'Sorry Konan but it will have to be a quickie. I don't want to miss this."

Pouting she got up and went to the bathroom. Grinning he walked inside and spent the better part of thirty minutes having shower sex until his conscious reminded him to be responsible and on time. After that the two got dressed and made way for the meeting Dojo below the tower itself. The dojo was a secure sublevel of the city with reinforced walls to prevent a cave in.

Walking down the corridors the two stopped by the window when something caught Naruto's eye. Usually the clouds above were always raining but for some reason the sky had turned red with the clouds strangely absent. Konan was about to ask him what was wrong when the world turned white and a deafening noise filled the air.

* * *

The court of the fire daimyo was silent. Shocked faces stared at the most powerful man in fire country in disbelief. No one knew what was happening not even the royal guards.

For no apparent reason the Fire daimyo had ordered everyone in the royal city to gather at the pavilion below his palace for a royal decree. No one had been expecting such a thing and as you can guess everyone was both unprepared and shocked for what they would be told.

It all started a few moments ago. Crowds of people gathered below the Daimyo's palace numbering in the thousands. Royals and presents alike had no choice in the matter as the royal guard had been ordered to butcher anyone who tried to leave. No one looked like they wanted to be here with no advance notice.

Frightened muttering was overtaking the crowd with some even suggesting the Daimyo was going to increase taxes again. The muttering was annoying the royals who sat inside their comfy wagons.

Finally the Fire Daimyo came out of his palace using the fourth floor balcony flanked by Mikokado and the Hokage of Konoha, Minato Namikaze. The muttering died down while everyone waited with baited breath for the Daimyo to begin his announcement.

The fire daimyo was an aging man in his fifties with receding black hair and a goatee. He was slightly overweight and wore purple royal robes with the symbol of fire country on the back.

Mikokado was standing to the left of the man in his usual green armor with his arms crossed looking intimidating for anyone who dared challenge him. Minato stood to the right leveling his gaze at the crowd in a way that screamed he was superior.

Raising a hand to quiet the crowd the Fire Daimyo stepped forward to the balcony overlooking the large crowd with a confident gait. His gaze seemed somewhat vacant but most guessed it to be because of the recent strain with the other nations.

The Daimyo gripped the balcony and cleared his throat, "PEOPLE OF FIRE COUNTRY HEAR ME!" he yelled.

Everyone bowed their heads in respect while Minato chuckled making Mikokado look at him suspiciously. The daimyo was now talking in a more calm manner while everyone listened with rapt attention.

"People of Fire country I am saddened to announce this but due to unforeseen circumstances I am giving up my position of Daimyo." he said solemnly.

The crowded was shocked into silence and waited for him to continue.

"Unfortunately I cannot see myself as Daimyo any longer and I will be giving my position to someone who is the hope of this country, Minato Namikaze!" he announced with vigor.

The crowd erupted into chaos at that. Royals were demanding an explanation while the peasant's were gossiping incessantly at the hero of Konoha coming to save their country in such a dark time. Finally the Daimyo had enough and yelled to get everyone's attention, "ENOUGH!"

The effect was instant because everyone went quite lest they end up in the stockades. Minato's eyes looked over the crowd looking for dissenters and oddly enough the Daimyo's eyes followed Minato's everywhere he looked.

Minato grinned seeing that only a few were against his appointment, 'The plan is going smoothly and with a thought I can control the Daimyo's every move like a puppet.'

The daimyo waved for the royal guards to throw out the few dissenters and looked back at the crowd. "Minato Namikaze will be our savior who will restore us to our former glory that we had before the dreaded Shinobi wars." he yelled.

Mikokado frowned at the sudden turn of events but continued listening, "For too long the other nations have taken from us, land, our families, our honor! It is time we take from them and wage war against the savages of the other nations!"

The crowd was starting to get into a frenzy with the majority cheering on the Daimyo and many looking at the Hokage with wide eyes. Minato stepped forward and with his unparalleled charisma Mikokado was sure he would have no problem ascending to the Daimyo seat.

Minato looked confident and to the many woman present a handsome man. He walked to the side of the daimyo and shook hands with him. The crowd immediately burst into cheers with many Nobles offering money and their daughters for Minato's support. The peasants thought they finally had found a man who would represent them. The man was an orphan who had climbed up to power with hard work and determination so many of them assumed he would care about them.

Minato looked at the crowd with his signature smile instantly painting an image of himself as a caring and considerate man, "People of Fire Country I am the new Daimyo and as my first decree I am abolishing the caste system"

The crowds cheers instantly turned to dismay at that with the Royals yelling in outrage while the peasants were wondering what that would mean for them.

Suddenly they all felt a heavy pressure upon them choking and holding them down. It felt as if death itself was standing over them ready to pass judgment. Minato was seen with his hand outstretched with his smile gone.

Lowering his hand the crowd could finally breath and gathered themselves. Minato looked at the crowd coldly, "Everyone understand that things will change now and that there will be only one central power now. I am establishing the Empire of Fire with myself leading it." he proclaimed loudly.

Mikokado felt extremely suspicious now and took a moment to appraise the Daimyo. With Minato's attention fully on the crowd the Daimyo looked like a puppet with its strings cut. Eyes narrowing he decided that whatever Minato had planned would not hamper his owns plans as long as he minded his own business.

"With this new empire we will finally stand at the top of the world with the savages of the other nations beneath our feet! The lowliest peasants of Fire country will have more riches then the richest noble of another country. Follow me and stand with me at the pinnacle of power!" Minato yelled his charisma playing to his favor.

His efforts were shown when the crowd roared in approval with the few defiant Nobles having been long thrown out and discreetly disposed of. He saw his wife and children among the crowd cheering him on.

He smiled and continued his speech, "To bring us prosperity we will start our holy war against the other nations by conquering Hot springs and grass country in two months. They have greedily kept their resources to themselves and it is up to us to bring them to justice!"

Mikokado snorted but the roar of the crowd drowned him out, 'This man is more dangerous than I thought. He easily manipulated the Daimyo and crowd into giving him power. Not only that but now he's used his unnatural charisma to start a war' he thought warily.

The daimyo moved to go back into his palace while Minato was continuing to manipulate the crowd. Finally back into the palace he moved down a long corridor until he stood in front of a oak door. Moving inside the room revealed a deep pit with boiling acid and huge bags of sand in the corner of the room.

Shutting the door he moved to the pit while a hidden Figure removed itself from the ceiling and dropped itself behind him. The figure revealed himself as Jiraiya the toad sannin.

The sannin looked at the Daimyo with a bored look, "Well Daimyo it looks like it is the end of the line for you. You have served you purpose but don't worry I made sure to send your wife and children into the pit already so you won't be alone."

The daimyo would have yelled and screamed but he simply drooled onto the floor with a blank look making Jiraiya laugh.

The toad Sannin was laughing so hard he almost fell over, "I can't believe that it was so easy to bypass your security but I guess it only made sense when I seduced that young maid of your wife's." he said jokingly.

Again no response, "Ahaha it's alright I sent her into the pit an hour ago so we won't have any lose ends. Unfortunately you have become a liability so you're going on a long cruise but unfortunately you and your family were lost at sea."

With the formalities over Jiraiya asserted his control over the seal and the Daimyo calmly walked forward into the acid pit. The man fell in with a splash and slowly dissolved in the roiling liquid. Normally such a thing would be quite painful but the man was simply nothing more than a mindless puppet. The daimyo of Fire country and a longtime supporter of Sarutobi Hiruzen died slowly with not a sound.

Minato looked like he stood atop the world now with the crowd cheering him on, 'With this Fire country is mine. All that is left is to create a draft for the army and the stage will be set.' He thought with dark intentions.

* * *

The new village was standing strong with a Shinobi force of about nine thousand and a civilian population of eighty thousand. The land of waves once a mere island home to merchants was now a bustling Shinobi village with fortified walls surrounding the island. The island itself had a naturally occurring defense in the form of whirlpools. After the Konoha rebels had taken the island for themselves they had overthrown the lands Daimyo and installed Tazuna as waves new Daimyo.

The man being a natural leader had quickly brought his country back from the brink of economic collapse and promoted the new Shinobi village with vigor. The village was named Village hidden in Hope.

Hope had brought them peace and salvation in the form of Asuma Sarutobi. The man had been elected the Shodaime which he accepted happily. Afterwards the village experienced a massive influx of people all wanting to join the new village from many different countries. They had struggled with the influx for awhile before it tapered off into a large stream of daily arrivals.

Right now the country was preparing for the inevitable war with Konoha by training as many new recruits as possible and forming military alliances.

"I Asuma Sarutobi accept this alliance with sunagakure no sato happily" Asuma said to the Suna diplomat.

A week ago Sunagakure had sent in a diplomat claiming that they wished to establish an alliance with the newly formed village against Konoha. Apparently they blamed their last Kazekages death on the arrogant village and wished to finally be rid of it. Also from what Asuma gathered the newly christened Kazekage was friends with Naruto and had been rather angry that they had betrayed him.

The Suna diplomat shook hands with Asuma and bid him farewell. Seeing the Diplomat's form fading as he walked down the road he smiled. He had gained a powerful ally in his struggle against Konoha and with the Mists pact of neutrality he signed not so long ago he was safe from a sea invasion.

Not long after his brief run in with a weird Genjutsu he had worked like a man possessed and made any alliance no matter how small. They had come a long way since then but he knew that Konoha was still far superior in military power and could crush them like a bug if they wished so.

He walked back to the new "Tower of Hope" as they called it. To be truthful it was an over glorified administrative center. It was modeled after the Hokage tower although it had its differences. It was painted a bright blue while the tower itself ten meters wide and an impressive thirty meters high. It was designed to both be practical as an administrative center and a tower to watch over the entire village.

Arriving back at the tower he walked inside acknowledging the cheers and greetings of his staff. Entering a room with a wide circular table he took his seat at the front while Kurenai, Gai and Anko were waiting on him.

Kurenai looked impatient while Anko was reading an orange book and giggling every now and then. Gai was meditating and seemed to be waiting for Asuma to start the meeting.

He looked among the gathering and decided to start, "I have called this meeting to cover a couple of topics. First on the agenda is our genin teams that came along with us." that instantly got their attention.

Gai got out of his meditation, "Asuma my student had been crestfallen ever since we left Konoha and the rest of the genin's graduating class came along sans Sakura and Sasuke." he stated.

Gai leaned forward to continue, "Also I have a concern that some of the genin may waver if they ever combat a Konoha ninja."

Kurenai piped in to add in her opinion, "I agree with Gai, the situation with our younger Shinobi is strenuous to say the least. I have my worry about Hinata and Hanabi. Hinata came with me willingly enough but she would not budge unless I brought her sister with me. Unlike Hinata, hanabi was brought by force when she refused to follow and could be a security risk" Kurenai said passionately."

Anko laughed making everyone turn their heads, "hah, The gaki's should get over it. They are just some new genin who don't know what war is."

Kurenai glared at her while Asuma remained calm, "Anko just because you are one of our only jonin does not excuse you for making an insensitive comment.

Anko stopped laughing and went silent, "I am sorry Asuma."

Asuma laughed it off, "No need for apologies we have all had a stressful time lately."

Gai was just looking over some notes he had wrote, "Asuma what do you think about taking some of the islands nearby to place some weapon warehouses?"

Asuma took a thinking pose, "I think the idea has merit and the islands are uninhabited so we should have no problem using the islands as warehouse locations or guard posts.

Before the conversation could progress any further an ANBU ran inside and stood at attention.

Everyone immediately stood up and looked ready for combat, "Anbu report" Asuma commanded.

The ANBU nodded, "Sir an intruder has broken into the village and is attacking everyone in sight! The ANBU have manage to divert his attention long enough for you to arrive"

Asuma's eyes widened, "Everyone with me, we will take care of our first invader!" he yelled

Running out the office with Kuranai, Anko, and Gai in tow he ran through the village passing merchants and worried villagers. He was going so fast he left behind his allies several minutes ago. Once he got near the sound of fighting he took out his trench knives and readied himself.

Turning a corner he found himself looking at one man with silver hair and a old Shinobi outfit fighting over ten ANBU with ease. They were in a large clearing near the edge of the village.

The man wielded a glowing silvery saber and had red eyes with black sclera. The man was none other than Hatake Sakumo the white fang and a legendary Ninja of Konoha.

Feeling himself freeze he locked eyes with the man he only had the honor of meeting when he was a kid and saw recognition. Sakumo instantly shot a pulse of chakra out sending all ten ANBU crashing into the ground.

Sakumo looked at Asuma with confusion, "Asuma? I remember seeing you as a child like it was yesterday."

Asuma realized what Jutsu had brought back the revered war veteran and grimaced. Only Orochimaru or possibly Minato still had knowledge of Edo Tensei and it looks like his village was being tested. Asuma's fists tightened at such a Hero being brought back to harm his village.

Asuma noticed the man was waiting for his reply, "Yes it has been a long time Sakumo. A lot has happened since you died and unfortunately Konoha's will of fire has wilted."

Sakumo looked downtrodden at that but raised his head when Asuma spoke up, "HOWEVER! I seek to ignite the will of fire in a new generation and restore hope to the world" he proclaimed proudly.

Sakumo was stunned for a minute then grinned seeing Asuma's image overlap with the past Hokages. 'This boy sure has grown up and followed you footsteps Sarutobi. You would be proud of your son" he thought.

Sakumo smiled his first true smile in years, "Asuma your father would be proud of you. I think I can leave things in your hands. Unfortunately the one who brought me back wants me to kill you." he said sadly.

Asuma nodded, "Don't worry I will make sure you are remembered as a righteous man."

Sakumo was about to reply when his eyes lost their shine and he visibly stiffened. Asuma was alarmed but readied himself for anything.

Sakumo suddenly took off in a run towards him with his saber shining. Jumping up into the air Sakumo swung his saber to bear and a visible wave of silver energy blasted forth heading towards Asuma.

Performing a substitution he appeared on the other side of the clearing and started a fire jutsu while Sakumo was still in the air. Sakumo looked behind him to see Asuma preparing a Jutsu and used chakra to stand on the air.

Asuma's eyes widened but he continued "Fire style: Triple Fire dragon Jutsu" He spewed out three fire dragons that quickly shot towards the airborne Hatake who suddenly shot towards them with incredible speed.

Sakumo was somehow using chakra to stabilize himself in the air and propel himself. Sakumo met the Fire dragons half way and cut one in half with his saber before Shunshining midair surprising Asuma.

Asuma was forced to turn around and parry Sakumo's strike with his wind enhanced knives lest he be bisected. He was gritting his teeth at the force of the strike and found himself stuck.

Sakumo was pressing his saber down on Asuma with impressive strength intent on ending the rebel leaders life. He was seemingly winning the battle of strength until Asuma let out a grin.

His fire jutsu had been a distraction for a larger combo he had been planning but he underestimated Sakumo's abilities. A copy of Asuma appeared behind Sakumo and grabbed both of Sakumo's arms from behind restraining him.

Jumping away he was finally out of range and started another fire jutsu while a second clone appeared next to him and started a wind Jutsu.

The clone was having great difficulty restraining the legendary ninja until he was elbowed in the face causing it to explode in a firebomb. It was a variant of the fire Bunshin that Asuma himself had created and was meant to explode with the force of three exploding Kunai when dispelled.

Once the smoke cleared Sakumo was missing the entire right half of his body but it was regenerating quickly. The arms and legs were already halfway repaired in the brief time it took for the smoke to completely clear.

Asuma's eyes narrowed, 'Taking down a Edo Tensei will be very difficult and with no sealing materials nearby the only way I can take him down is to trap him in a jutsu that will constantly damage him faster than he is healed.'

He finally finished his combination Jutsu and shot forward "Fire style Burning ash" while his clone performed "Wind style: great breakthrough" the Jutsu carried the ash over a wide area and with a click he ignited it causing the entire clearing to explode.

The explosion kicked up dust hundreds of feet into the air while the explosion itself knocked any nearby buildings over from the force. Asuma was knocked slightly backward and hoped that Sakumo would be down long enough to put him down.

His hopes were for naught. When the smoke and dust cleared up Sakumo had a visible silvery barrier of chakra surrounding him like a shield. The shield had repelled the blast as the area around his feet was completely unscathed.

"Tsk, What do I need to do to put him down for good?" Suddenly he had an idea that might work.

Sakumo slowly lowered his barrier and shot forward tearing up the ground from the chakra he was using to accelerate his movement. He was quickly upon Asuma and punched him so hard in the chest his arm went completely through the other side.

Asuma gained a pained look before his body turned to earth and quickly worked to ensnare the Hatake by wrapping around his right arm. Sakumo took his saber and launched a crescent wave of energy at the clone obliterating it and his trapped arm.

"Earth style: Moving core" The rock at Sakumo's feet raised itself carrying Sakumo with it while the real Asuma appeared above him with a shunshin. Asuma raised his fist and brought it down on Sakumo while he was disoriented "Explosive style: Landmine fist" when his fist connected Sakumo and the surrounding rock exploded with such force that a fifteen feet pit was formed with the remains of Sakumo at the bottom.

Over the time he had been Shodaime he found himself perfecting his power over wind, fire, and earth style. He first found he could combine fire and earth to create different types of chakra such as "explosion release" or "lava release" he had been ecstatic but trained himself to the ground nonetheless.

Finally with an opportunity to finish Sakumo off he quickly sped through handseals while a clone kept shooting off fire jutsu's into the pit. Finished he ran to the edge of the pit "Lava style: Boiling stream" he spewed out a thick stream of lava into the pit vaporizing Sakumo quicker then he could possibly regenerate.

The glowing liquid filled the pit to the brim and would take a while to cool off. Asuma felt relief before exhaustion rolled in and he almost fell into the pit himself. His clone caught him and held him up as he saw his comrades run over to see him.

Kurenai hugged him tightly while Gai and Anko looked worried. A medical shinobi was nearby with a sealing specialist who had been called when they saw that a Edo Tensei shinobi was fighting their leader.

"I was so worried about you" Kurenai cried.

Asuma hugged her and smiled, "Don't worry I won and it's over."

The medical shinobi looked familiar. If he remembered right he was the former head of Konoha medical affairs who had been exiled after his stepson had been confirmed a traitor.

The sealing specialist walked forward, "Sir I am here to seal this Shinobi."

Asuma nodded noticing that Gai seemed oddly quiet," the lava should keep him from regenerating for awhile. More than long enough to perform the sealing."

Before the Shinobi could thank him a deep rumbling started shaking the ground. Suddenly the ground around the pit exploded kicking up dust and sending lava everywhere. The Shinobi were forced to erect a barrier of rock to block the flung lava.

When the dust cleared they saw something frightening. Sakumo was completely revived and surrounded by a giant silver spectral wolf. Sakumo himself was glowing ethereally with silvery wisps flowing off his eyes. The wolf stood at seven meters and was truly intimidating.

Shocked Asuma could only look in awe at a man said to be his father's equal at one point. Sakumo's sword was said to contain the spirit of a wolf and aid him in combat during the second Shinobi war but he never imagined that he would have such a technique.

The wolf Roared and caused a windstorm of razor sharp blades that went flying towards the group of Shinobi. Gai went into action and immediately entered the sixth gate.

"Mourning peacock" Gai sent a barrage of supersonic punches that ignited the air itself fighting back the Windstorm. Moving into action the medic of the group quickly gave Asuma a soldier pill and helped him restore his strength. The rest of the group moved out to take down Sakumo.

Anko ran forward and unleashed a swarm of snakes to restrain the spectral wolf but it was for naught as Sakumo moved at the speed of sound causing a large booming noise every time he moved.

Sakumo moved to attack the downed Asuma but found Gai intercepting him halfway and met his spectral claw with a punch. Normally the claws in this form would pierce through Gai easily but with his Gate enhanced body he was harder then steel.

Sakumo raised his wolfs claw for another slash but he had grounded himself long enough for Kurenai to cast a genjutsu on him. Kurenai cast a genjutsu that put Sakumo in a hellish world where he is tied to a burning tree while being impaled tree roots but sadly Sakumo just sent out a burst of energy powerful enough to blow her twenty feet backwards.

She flew through the air but luckily Anko caught her before she could have gotten hurt. Sakumo looked just as powerful as before and was not tiring unlike them. They could not match the undead Shinobi's unending stamina.

Asuma gritted his teeth and tried to think of a way to end this nightmare, 'He has almost no weaknesses and has that spectral wolf protecting him. Not only that but that form also grants him almost godlike speed. Without Gai we would not be even able to stop him'

He looked over at the sealing specialist and got a crazy idea, 'It's crazy but it just might work. It might take longer then we have though.'

He got to his feet finally having gotten back enough chakra to perform his Jutsu, "Yakushi and Tamaki"

The medical and sealing specialist looked towards him when he addressed them, "I have a plan and it's dangerous but unless we go through with it we will die. I need you both to cooperate" they nodded.

Back with the group they were fighting tooth and nail just to stay alive against Sakumo's prowess. Sakumo was disappearing with thundering boom every few seconds to land quick slashes on Anko and Kurenai only to be blocked at the last second by Gai. They were slowly losing ground against the insanely fast Hatake but kept churning out Jutsu to slow him down somewhat.

"Fire style: Fireball jutsu" Anko shot out a moderate fireball in Sakumo's path but Sakumo sped up even faster igniting the air and breaking the sound barrier with his speed. A huge firestorm covered his spectral form making him seem a specter of death. The firestorm following him was so huge the ground instantly glassed over.

Unfortunately Gai was not fast enough this time and Anko screamed only to be vaporized in less than a second. There wasn't even a body because the ground itself was now gone having instantly turned to ash.

Gai and Kurenai were both panting while the Flaming Wolf stared them down. They were both somewhat exhausted but did not let the death of a friend get to them in such a moment.

Gai was breathing harshly, "I must enter the seventh gate to even stand a chance now. And if it comes down to it I must enter the eighth gate."

Kurenai looked saddened, "Won't you die if you enter the eighth gate Gai?"

Gai looked uncertain, "I have managed to enter the eighth gate once before during the third Shinobi war but I would have died without Tsunade. We do not have Tsunade this time" he said solemnly.

The wolf of fire looked down at Gai and prepared to charge. Gai braced himself and entered the seventh gate "Gate of wonder" green energy erupted around him causing the ground surrounding him to crater.

The Wolf disappeared only to reappear in front of guy prepared to impale the green beast. Sakumo utterly missed and found himself flung half a mile in the air when guy hit him with his hardest punch.

Sakumo' spectral wolf cracked for a moment before he stopped himself mid air and stared at the spot guy occupied almost a mile downward. Sakumo was pushed to his limits and somewhere deep down he knew it. Finally Sakumo revealed his trump card and the spectral wolf shrunk itself to conform to Sakumo similar to a samurai's armor.

The glowing armor took the appearance of fir and clung to Sakumo like a second skin with a glowing wolf head as a helmet while he gained spectral claws. His eyes glowed silver with unearthly fury as he glared at Gai and flew downward.

Sakumo broke the sound barrier before going twice as fast then gaining such speed that he resembled a meteor. His armor glowed brighter protecting Sakumo against the heat as the very gravity around him was warping due to the massive energy he was putting out.

The Shinobi below had paled considerably and everyone but Gai had Shunshined away hoping their comrade could stop Sakumo. Sakumo was once said to be on par with many legendary Shinobi and now they were seeing why.

Gai stood below defiantly "Gate of Death" The area around guy for almost one hundred meters exploded into ash at the sheer power he was now radiating. The very ground below him had disappeared leaving him floating. His own power was repelling him from the ground as he attempted to copy Sakumo's technique.

Seeing Sakumo fast approaching he leapt with such force that a crater four hundred feet deep and one thousand feet wide was formed sending him hurling toward the deceased Hatake.

Gai's form was warping due to the massive energy he was releasing turning him into a being of pure green light. Flying up he almost resembled a green falling star.

Forming a fist he gathered all the energy he had into it turning it a deep red as the air around him was distorting from his power. The two Shinobi finally met in the sky with a bright flash.

Sakumo swung his saber forward at guy "White King: Judgment" while Gai shoved his fist forward with all his energy "Hachimon!"

When the two Titans met it was as if the sun itself was born blinding anyone watching for hundreds of miles. The heat from the flash was of such enormity that the ocean below them vaporized along with half of Wave country. It sounded as if the very world was torn asunder deafening those below.

Asuma covered his eyes until the bright glare had lessened and when he looked up what he saw defied belief. A large rip in the sky with darkness inside was sucking up everything for miles. The rip was shaped like a whirlpool and living up to its name was currently sucking an island half the size of Nami a few miles away from them. The rip itself was a few hundred feet across but seemed to distort anything that came close to it. Half of Nami itself was gone and the sky looked like it was on fire.

The sheer power of the two Jutsu colliding had ripped space itself open.


	11. Shattered

Chapter Eleven: Shattered

Authors note

I've been incredibly busy lately, and I've had a bit of writers block. I've rewritten the first three chapters and made Tobi into more of a evil mastermind in chapter two. I made him too nice originally. Chapter four will take more work to rewrite because I want it more detailed without the typo's. I could write the next chapter easier if more reviews came in about how everyone thinks chapters four through six should be rewritten. I won't rewrite past six. No plot changes will be made but I might make things play out slightly different or add in more content. Any questions made based on this chapter will be answered during the next chapter in the authors notes as long as it is not a spoiler.

* * *

**Recap**

_Asuma covered his eyes until the bright glare had lessened. When he looked up what he saw defied belief. A large rip in the sky with darkness inside was sucking up everything for miles. The rip was shaped like a whirlpool and living up to its name. It was currently sucking an island half the size of Nami a few miles away from them. The rip itself was a few hundred feet across but seemed to distort anything that came close to it. Half of Nami itself was gone and the sky looked like it was on fire._

_The sheer power of the two Jutsu colliding had ripped space itself open._

**Present**

The sky burned crimson across the horizon terrifying those below while meteors rained down from the heavens destroying towns and causing explosions big enough to level a small mountain. The entire region surrounding Nami was quickly becoming a giant crater. The terrifying hole in space was currently sucking almost the entirety of the ocean visible from the shore into its maw. From those still alive in Nami witnessing the ocean itself quickly disappearing they felt true despair.

"No, it wasn't supposed to end like this", Asuma cried in despair.

Asuma stood near the shore of Nami or what was the shore of Nami. All the water surrounding the island was being devoured by the tear in space. Nami itself was starting to rattle and looked like it would soon be devoured any minute. Things were more dire then ever and if something didn't happen soon The Village Hidden in Hope would never shine.

He kneeled in utter despair while Kurenai had been knocked unconscious by a stray rock. was treating her but even he was distracted by the object of their impending doom. The sealing specialist had finished his scroll but there was no longer a Shinobi to seal. The seal was designed to seal anything in the vicinity and then implode destroying the sealed objects before they could possibly break out. Once a sealed object was destroyed..., well no one knew what happened.

"Anko, I am so sorry. I failed.", Asuma was still kneeling on the ground. He hit his fist against the ground and grit his teeth. How could he fail like this? He not only failed Anko but everyone who was depending on him. How in the world was Sakumo so strong? Sure he heard that the man was without equal in his time except for the Hokage, but this was utterly ridiculous.

He never remembered hearing of the man being able to split mountains apart or have godlike speed. Now while it wasn't comparable to the yellow flash's speed he was sure that the fact he was powerful enough to take on Gai with all eight gates was really out of place. Gai in all eight gates could take on the eight tails and probably stand a good chance at killing it.

A few miles away the water from the surrounding ocean was still being sucked in but the water directly below the hole had been sucked away and now a giant rock five miles wide and half a mile thick was being swallowed by the hungry maw.

He eyed the swirling hole swallowing a chunk of rock half the size of Nami with fear, 'No matter. It is a good thing that the tear in space is so far away or we would already be dead.'

Watching the tear he noticed it was slowly closing but nowhere near fast enough to delay their death, 'That tear... I have it!' Asuma suddenly got an insane idea but maybe it could work.

Kurenai had awakened by now and was staring at a nearby village on the shore being pummeled to oblivion by countless burning meteors. Though glad that Kurenai was ok he looked for the sealing specialist who might just be the most important person here right now.

Asuma looked around, 'Where did you go?' So focused was he on looking for the man he didn't notice the specialist standing behind him.

Tamaki looked concerned, "Asuma-Sama are you alright?" His question snapped Asuma out of his daze and he grabbed Tamaki, "Tamaki I have a crazy idea but it might kill us. Will you do it?" Asuma asked urgently.

Tamaki was on his last nerves but nodded, "Alright sire tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it." Asuma told his plan to Tamaki's disbelief.

Tamaki stared at Asuma incredulously, "Normally sir I would hope your joking, but seeing if this doesn't work we will die I'll do my best.

Tamaki grabbed his sealing scroll and started making careful modifications to it ignoring the sky falling on them. Sweat dripped down the man's brow as the intricate symbols glowed once he finished them; clearly this was the man's most intricate and difficult seal he had ever created. Finally nearing the end he sighed in relief. Laying the scroll down he motioned for everyone still standing to come.

Tamaki laid on his back, chakra utterly spent. Tamaki had a smile adorning his face as his eyes closed for the final time. Asuma was going to grab the scroll when he noticed his comrade ashen and pale. Reaching a hand to Tamaki's neck he felt around for a pulse but nothing happened. He prayed for his comrade while everyone else did the same.

Kurenai got up with difficulty while helped her over. Asuma had a somber expression on his face but it lacked the complete despair it had a moment ago. They had little time left; geysers of lava were now shooting into the sky from the displaced land killing anything near it. Whatever the tear did not suck in was repelled rapidly and set on fire causing countless meteors to bombard the land for miles.

This was do or die. Grabbing the now completed scroll Asuma turned to his comrades with a resigned look, "Kurenai I'm sorry to say but I won't be coming back."

"What are you talking about Asuma?!", Kurenai asked in shock.

Asuma smiled somberly, "I have in my hand a sealing scroll. This scroll when swallowed by the tear will cause the tear to implode and save the village."

"Why can't you just throw it in there? You don't have to die!" Kurenai cried. Tears were dripping down her face at the thought of her beloved dying. She loved Asuma and would not allow him to die. looked at her knowingly and nodded.

"I'm sorry Kurenai but as the Kage of this village I cannot let everyone here perish." He started to walked away but suddenly swayed. He caught himself from falling on his face but soon his vision spun and he fell asleep.

Kurenai walked over to him and picked up the scroll. She had a stricken look, "I am sorry Asuma but without you there is no hope. I hope you can forgive me." She Shunshined below the tear dodging the geysers of lava and jagged rocks being torn from the landscape.

Finally close enough she stopped channeling chakra to her feet and let gravity take hold. Quicker then she anticipated she shot towards the tear at blinding speed while her tears flew freely.

_Kurenai looked at Asuma with love, "You know Asuma now that we have our own village maybe it's time we started our own family."_

_"Kurenai you know we will be at war with Konoha soon. Do you want our child to grow up in war?", Asuma asked tenderly._

_"No, But I'm worried we won't have the chance later. What if one of us gets killed?", she asked concerned._

_Asuma looked at her with his signature smile, "Hey let's make a promise. That neither of will die."_

_She chuckled, "I promise."_

She wiped away her tears and stared into the black maw of the tear in space. She would sacrifice herself so her lover could live and bring hope to the world. She needed... No she wanted to do this!

Soon she was a mere hundred feet away from the hole into nothingness when shapes and colors started to blend together. She lost her perception of time. Seconds became minutes, minutes became hours, but finally as she was about to cry for it to be over she finally saw white.

stared at Kurenai with respect as she raced into the tear. Finally as she was about to be swallowed time hung frozen if only for a moment before it resumed. Kurenai was swallowed and the tear imploded. The explosion blinded all who witnessed it and if not for timely looking down he might have had eye damage.

The explosion was several times more powerful then the initial explosion that created it leveling anything within miles of it. Casting a quick, "Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall" protected them from the blast wave that swept over them. Earthquakes wracked the land tearing and shifting everything but his Earth wall held strong. He held Asuma so his wounds would not be agitated.

Finally after several minutes the tremors subsided and the wall crumbled revealing the landscape. The land looked as if the apocalypse had happened. What greeted him was simply put Hellish. The landscape was nothing but blackened ash. The ground felt like sand while the nearby ocean was simply... gone. Nothing stood for tens of miles but blackened land and roiling fire.

Nami was now a very high plateau rising several hundred feet from the ground while large craters several miles wide surrounding the island were rapidly being filled with lava. In the distance he saw that the ocean was rapidly filling in the farthest craters but the enormity of them would ensure the lava never cooled or reached the water. From his standpoint the ocean would fill the five largest craters and create a new shore.

* * *

He looked over and noticed the village itself was protected by the barrier team that came with them thankfully. Most of the damage had been thankfully negated and most of the casualties were from the surrounding villages. He went back to surveying his surroundings and noticed the Great Naruto bridge was gone. A two mile wide lake of lava now in its place.

Scowling he picked Asuma up and limped his way to the village. He felt solemn as ash fell like rain his only solace that his leader was alive. The bright glow of the barrier was the only indication that he was heading in the right direction as he trudged on. The day's events weighed heavily on him. Most of his comrades had died and he couldn't do anything about it.

Finally limping to the gate the guards lowered the barrier and rushed to his aid. " are you alright!", The guards yelled.

He was a mess, his glasses cracked and his coat full of holes. He waved them off, "I'm fine but Asuma needs medical attention fast."

The medics came and took them both to the hospital while the ashen faces of the villagers watched on.

Several miles away from the village of hope at the very edge of the tree line separating the ashen land from The land of fire was a black cloaked figure. The figure had a spinning red eye and was grinning malevolently.

'It seems the village survived my tool. Surprising, In life Sakumo could only keep that mode for two minutes. With Edo Tensei he could use it forever.' He gazed at the now volcanic land with a scowl.

While his ambition was not filled he got to see just what the villages capabilities were, and he was not happy. That was one of his strongest summons and with that tear having sucked Sakumo in his tool was forever gone.

In the distance a geyser of lava sprung over four hundred feet in the air. The man's spinning eye was seemingly memorizing the scene with glee. The destruction of his enemies always filled him with elation. Looking down from the cliff he was standing on he found a lake of boiling liquid that should he fall into would promise a quick death.

He scowled and started back to where he came, 'Minato will not like this. The village was not supposed to survive, but I suppose It does not matter in the end. They are insignificant in the end. Konohagakure will conquer all.' The heavily bandaged man walked back to where he came from with not a sound.

* * *

The noise finally died down and Naruto opened his eyes. He had almost fallen from the shock of the blinding light but Konan had caught him. He smiled at her, "Thanks Konan I almost fell there."

"It's no problem Naruto." She looked out the window to see what the blast was and found herself shocked still.

In the very far distance the sky was blood red. Without her Shinobi training she could not see it, but enhancing her vision with chakra she found that Eastward a huge explosion must have happened because the sky was a reddish hue. Getting their balance they hurried to the Akatsuki meeting being held.

This situation required urgency. Konan schooled her features and dropped the sultry smile she had grown used to giving him. Pain could never know what had been happening between them.

Corridors became a blur quickly and after ten minutes they finally reached a room where he could hear somebody talking. Walking into the room behind Konan he met the sight of Akatsuki sitting quietly while Pain was debriefing everyone.

Everyone was sitting in a large oval shaped table with two vacant chairs. Pain looked irked by their tardiness while everyone bore looks of apprehension. What was everyone talking about?

Pain eyed them as they walked in suspiciously but continued where he left off, "As I was saying before our tardy members walked in." He eyed them accusingly, "Minutes ago we detected a large explosion which you all felt."

Everyone nodded as he and Konan took their seats. Pain took that as a sign to continue, " The explosion originated in Nami no kuni.

Predictably Naruto was the first to voice his opinion, "What! Is everyone there alright?! What about the villagers?"

Pain looked at him with a frown, "Zetsu is scouting right now and won't be back for an hour or two at the earliest. Even with his amazing speed he cannot move from one side of the continent to the other in minutes.

Naruto felt dejected. His friends if he could call them that could be dead. Inari,Tsunami, Tazuna, people he felt connected to might be dead and there was nothing he could do.

His fists tightened and he started shaking while Pain continued with his speech, "...Konoha will be forced to invade another country. Many in fire country view these types of disasters as ill omens, and with the Yondaime ascending to the Daimyo seat not even yesterday this disaster will force his hand."

Now that broke Naruto out of his inner battle. 'Yondaime Hokage... When I saw pictures of you it wasn't hard to figure out I was your son. I was born the same day the Kyuubi attack and recently Tobi has told me only an Uzumaki could hope to contain it.'

His eyes darkened as dark whispering started to fill him, **'Kill...Hate...Defile...'**

He felt a soft hand touch his shoulder and he snapped out of it. Konan was gazing at him with a seemingly stoic face but he could see the concern hidden in her eyes. His heart clenched and he wondered what happened. It wasn't like him to space out.

Pain was still talking so he thought it best to listen in for any vital information, "I have learned from our spies that in three weeks the Tsuchikage, Mizukage, and Raikage will be holding a meeting to discuss an alliance with Mifune the leader of iron country as the mediator."

Kisame whistled at that while Itachi was his stoic self.

Hidan laughed manically, "More enemies for us? Let me fight them for Jashin-Sama's glory!"

Kakuzu scoffed, "Moron, Money is the only thing that matters. Your god is merely a fantasy your foolish brain cooked up to compensate for your idiocy." Deidara laughed at Hidan and clutched his sides.

Hidan looked like he was going to murder Kakuzu but Sasori interjected, "While I love your usual banter I would like to hear what Leader-Sama has in mind ."

Pain looked unaffected by the groups antics, "We cannot allow for them to know of our existence. If the nations are busy fighting it will make our operations all the easier. We will crash the meeting and wear Konoha ANBU outfits to fool them into attacking Konoha."

Everyone seemed impressed by this with Hidan being the most eager. Naruto felt unsure because he did not like causing unnecessary harm, but he trusted Pain and went with his plan.

Pain was surveying everyone for their reactions with hardened eyes, "We will not be using any specialized techniques or weapons to remain anonymity. We must assassinate at least one of the attending Kages to ensure that a war breaks out between them and Konoha. Failure is not an option."

* * *

Minato was having a great day. First he went to the capital Keishi and overthrew the Daimyo with not a soul realizing it. Then he finally established the first part of his plan. He created an empire to conquer the world and realize his masters plan. The best part of his day was soon the pesky rebel problem would be solved. His strongest subordinate was taking care of that problem. The only problem in his plans were that unusual samurai Mikokado. The man unnerved him which was a feat in itself.

Mikokado was a dangerous unknown. The man had been around before the Time of Hashirama and Madara. Absolutely no one had ever seen him fight seriously, and the only time he did was when Madara and Hashirama had fought him at the same time, and they both lost. The mere idea of both the founders of Konoha losing in a fight against a single man game him pause. He may view himself as the strongest Kage in history but he knew when to be cautious.

As it was he would simply treat his ally with respect and look for any weaknesses should Mikokado be a liability. One thing that struck out in his mind was why Mikokado hadn't tried to conquer the world. The man was a legend for his unequaled strength among the higher level Ninja. Most had not heard of him simply because of the fact he had not fought in several years.

He was in his personal workroom. It was soundproofed so nothing could disturb him, which was essential as even a miss-stroke when working on sealing could ruin the whole seal. In front of him was an intricate seal; it was the most complex seal he had ever worked on and probably ever would. This seal was designed to spread out to cover a large area and suck in the souls of those within the seal to its sister seal. The sister seal would be imprinted on his stomach to store all the energy.

When he absorbed the people of Hot springs he would gain power equal to the Gobi's. His plans could easily have been realized if the damned Jinchuuriki were still here, but that doesn't matter because soon he would have even greater power.

The seals on the door glowed brightly knocking him out of his inner monologue. The seals glowed when someone knocked on his door. Setting down his brush he walked over to the door and opened it to find one of his Ninja's panicking.

The Chunin had a panicked look on his face, "Sir! urgent news."

"Report Chunin", he ordered.

"Thirty seven ago minutes ago a massive explosion occurred in the direction of Wave country. The explosion was so large that it is causing earthquakes all over the country." The Chunin said almost hyperventilating.

Minato paused at that. Wave country was where he had deployed the revived Sakumo to destroy the rebels. It should have been a clean operation.

Minato snapped to the Chunin, "Tell all forces to mobilize and prepare for war. My plans have been sped up." The chunin nodded and ran out of the room.

Now that the silencing seals had been deactivated the noise from outside was getting in. Running out he was greeted to the sound of the apocalypse. Finally outside he noticed why everyone was in such a panic. The sky was seemingly on fire with thousands of meteors falling from the sky that exploded with tremendous force. The whole land was pockmarked with blast craters and smoke. Off in the distance was a massive whirlpool in the sky, but unlike a regular one this one was composed entirely of darkness and was sucking in the everything around it.

An enormous chunk of rock was being devoured by the tear several times the size of Nami which almost made his jaw drop. He had never planned for something like this. With explosions and volcanic eruptions going on around him he for once in his life found himself helpless.

He had no Jutsu to stop a meteor shower or a Black Hole. He wasn't even sure how such a thing happened. It would take a massive amount of spiritual and physical energy to create a Space-Time Jutsu of that level. He could not even get near that level of Jutsu until he absorbed Hot springs village. Once he had that power he would finally realize the vision he had all those years ago. The vision he had sacrificed his own child for.

His children were nothing more than byproducts of his goal to achieve his masters vision. He would sacrifice his children for that dream if it meant he could get even a step closer. His wife had grown cold after he had chosen to sacrifice Naruto, but like all things he simply had to use that silver tongue of his to convince her that for the greater good Naruto had to be sacrificed. Her love for him held out and she abandoned the child without guilt. He had to give her two more children to make sure that she was loyal to the plan though.

His musing was cut short when Jiraiya Shunshined in front of him. Jiraiya looked worried not that he could blame him, "Minato do you have any idea what in the name of Kami is going on?"

Minato scowled, "If I had to guess Gai and my tool must have gone all out and their colliding energy's must have somehow ripped open a hole in space.

Jiraiya had a stumped look on his face but it quickly disappeared, "With this happening so soon after your ascendancy some might take it as an ill omen.", Jiraiya said in a grave tone.

Minato snarled, "Let them! I am speeding up our plans so that none will doubt me. While I don't have the numbers yet to stave off all the other hidden villages at once I have millions of samurai fodder to use. I will just invade hot springs in two weeks and use my political clout to hold the other nations off for at least a month or two.

Jiraiya seemed worried, "If your certain Minato. We can launch in two weeks at the earliest.

Minato nodded. It was set. In two weeks Hot springs country would be attacked.


End file.
